Kisah Next Generation 9: Antara Ada dan Tiada (HIATUS)
by TauHumba
Summary: Aku hanyalah sebuah jiwa yang melayang-layang di udara.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, terima kasih telah me-**_**review**_** JMA chapter 10: Bigfan, Lily Purple Lily, Rise Star, Alf Velyta, Devia Purwanti, Putri Greengrass, Akane Fukuyama, Atsilla, mikhaela malfoy, rest, DarkBlueSong, Hyuuga Cherry, yanchan, deejareed, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Shine, WatchFang, Ameliasinta5, Ferra, driccha, Yuina Noe-chan, SeiraAiren, tinaweasley, Reverie Light, megu takuma, tukang nguntit, rawit, Bluish3107, kira, Guest, VanVin, Uvii Radclieffe, Molly Efrisari, herianiyulia, Rin, tinkebot.**

**Lily Purple Lily: Ku memang punya rencana bikin tentang mereka lagi, tp nti, setelah KNG dan fanfic lain yang tertunda : )**

**Bigfan: Charlie Weasley nanti kucoba bikin, tp nanti, setelah KNG dan fanfic lain : )**

**Rest: Nah, jangan bilang tidak tahu harus me-review apa. Tulis **_**update cepat **_**atau **_**next chapter **_**atau **_**fic bagus/fic aneh **_**saja ku sudah senang. Setidaknya kan aku tahu, kau membaca apa yang sudah kutulis : )**

**Rise Star: Bukan. Thomas tu nama depan. Namanya Thomas Fluge, adik ayah Selina. Memang tidak ada di penjelasan awal, tapi aku menyebutkan tentang sepupu Selina, Amber, di KNG 8 chapter 6, coba dibaca lagi : )**

**tukang nguntit: Ya, nanti kuusahakan Scorose-nya kurang dari lima chapter, tapi aku tidak janji, karena aku sedang memasukkan **_**genre**_** baru : )**

* * *

**Selamat membaca KNG 9 chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Image Rose Weasley: Tidak diketahui (berasal dari Harry James Potter Facebook)**

**Prequel: KNG 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 dan sequel-sequelnya.**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 9: AKU ADALAH HANTU**

Chapter 1

**PERHATIAN!**

**Catatan Harian ini adalah milik:**

**Nama: Rose Ginevra Weasley (telah direvisi)**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: London, 5 Mei 2006 (telah direvisi)**

**Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan**

**Status Darah: Darah-campuran (telah direvisi)**

**Warna rambut: Merah**

**Warna mata: Biru (telah direvisi)**

**Warna kulit: Terang, berbintik hitam.**

**Tinggi: 1 m, 70 c (telah direvisi)**

**Berat: 48 kg (telah direvisi)**

**Alamat: Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire (alamat sekarang); Godric's Hallow 146, West Country (alamat sebenarnya. Telah direvisi)**

**Tongkat sihir: 25 centi, kayu Holly dan bulu ekor unicorn (tidak digunakan. Telah direvisi)**

**Anggota Keluarga: Ronald dan Hermione (orangtua. Telah direvisi), Hugo (adik. Telah direvisi)**

**Catatan: **_**Telah direvisi**_** adalah catatan bahwa aku baru menambahkan keterangan itu kemudian, setelah aku bisa mengingat tentang kehidupan sebelum kematian-ku.**

**SANGAT PENTING, HARAP DIPERHATIKAN: Catatan harian ini tidak nyata, karena aku tidak menulisnya, aku tidak bisa memegang pena-bulu. Bagaimana akhirnya aku berhasil menulis catatan harian ini, aku tidak akan menjelaskannya di sini, karena itu adalah rahasia dunia alam roh yang tetap akan menjadi misteri selamanya.**

* * *

**Tanggal: ?**

**Waktu: 11:12:23 (entah siang atau malam, aku tidak tahu)**

**Lokasi: ?**

Dear Diary, (ya, aku harus memulainya dengan itu, karena ini adalah catatan harian)

Entah bagaimana mulanya, aku sudah berdiri di sini bersama tiga orang lain. Orang pertama, yang berdiri di ujung sebelah kananku, adalah seorang laki-laki yang sudah benar-benar tua dengan tubuh kurus yang ringkih. Bayangan tulang terlihat jelas di balik kulitnya yang pucat, dan hampir tak ada rambut di kepalanya yang berwarna cokelat mengkilat. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu tampak berkabut dan berair, sementara wajah tuanya yang lemah penuh dengan garis-garis halus. Punggungnya membungkuk, tampak sangat lemah, sepertinya dia telah menghadapi berbagai penderitaan berat yang membuatnya sangat lelah. Dia mengenakan jubah yang terbuat dari katun hangat, seperti yang biasa dipakai orang-orang sakit, berwarna ungu pucat. Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan kurus bergetar saat dia berdiri menopang pada sebuah tongkat penyangga yang terbuat dari batangan besi ringan.

Laki-laki tua itu berdiri membungkuk di samping orang kedua, seorang wanita paruh baya berambut cokelat gelap, yang tepat berdiri di sebelah kananku. Wajahnya yang sebenarnya cantik tampak mengerikan karena sebagian wajahnya—dari kepala sebelah kiri sampai leher—tertutup darah berwarna merah gelap yang terus mengalir sampai ke _blouse _warna biru muda yang dikenakannya. Tampaknya ada luka besar menganga di kepalanya. Tetapi wanita itu seperti tidak menyadarinya, dia terus saja menatap ke depan dengan mata gelap yang redup tanpa gairah.

Orang ketiga, yang berdiri di sebelah kiriku, adalah seorang bocah laki-laki yang tampak pucat ketakutan. Bocah ini kira-kira berumur dua tahun, mengenakan celana panjang dari bahan _jeans_ dan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna merah. Rambutnya pirang gelap, matanya besar dan bulat berwarna cokelat kekuningan, seperti mata kucing. Dia sebenarnya adalah bocah yang lucu, kalau saja bayangan ketakutan dari mata itu bisa disingkirkan. Mata itu kini tampak berkaca-kaca, dan memandangku dengan sedih.

"Mommy," katanya, mengangkat tangan kecilnya dan memegang jari-jariku dengan erat.

Aku bukan _Mommy_-nya, aku tahu itu. Tetapi, aku tak ingin mengecewakan anak ini, dan aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Jadi, aku membungkukkan badan dan memberinya senyuman menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau akan baik-baik saja," bisikku halus, lalu mengecup keningnya.

Dia mengangguk, dan aku tersenyum, meskipun aku tahu kata-kata itu adalah omong kosong. Tidak ada yang _baik-baik saja _di sini. Kami semua dicekam oleh ketakutan, menunggu sesuatu yang entah apa. Dan dilihat dari situasinya, kurasa yang kami tunggu bukanlah hal yang baik.

Lalu, setelah berdiri tegak lagi, aku memiliki kesempatan untuk memperhatikan diriku sendiri. Aku mengenakan gaun _chiffon _semi-formal tanpa lengan berwarna putih, yang panjangnya sampai ke lututku. Di kakiku ada sepasang sandal tali berwarna hitam. Hanya itu, aku tidak memakai perhiasan di tangan, di leher ataupun di jariku; juga tidak ada aksesoris di rambut merahku yang ikal berantakan dan jatuh sampai ke pinggangku, seperti ombak yang menggulung di tepi pantai.

Sebenarnya, warna rambutku tidak benar-benar merah, karena ada bayangan kecokelatan, seperti warna tembaga—meskipun begitu warna merahnya memang lebih dominan. Lengan dan kakiku panjang dan kurus—meskipun aku lebih suka mengatakan langsing—dengan bintik-bintik hitam di kulitku yang terang. Dari sana aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa bintik-bintik hitam ini mungkin saja ada juga di wajahku, dan di bagian lain tubuhku. Lalu, karena warna kulitku terang dan rambutku merah kecokelatan, aku mungkin memiliki warna mata yang terang—bisa jadi biru, cokelat terang, atau cokelat kekuningan, seperti warna mata bocah di samping kiriku.

Yah, aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentang diriku. Apa warna mataku dan bagaimana rupaku tidak kuketahui. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa memakai gaun ini dan bagaimana aku bisa ada di tempat ini. Aku bahkan tidak ingat siapa namaku. Namun, aku tahu dengan pasti—entah bagaimana aku bisa tahu, aku tidak tahu—bahwa aku bukan ibu dari anak yang tangannya sedang mencengkram jari-jariku dengan erat ini.

Terlepas dari keberadaan kami yang tiba-tiba di tempat ini, aku harus mengatakan bahwa tempat kami berada ini adalah tempat yang sangat aneh. Tempat ini tak berbentuk. Sekeliling kami yang berwarna abu-abu juga tak ada bentuk, tak ada pola, tak ada apapun, selain abu-abu. Langit-langit di atas kami berwarna abu-abu, dan kami sedang berdiri di suatu permukaan abu-abu; bukan lantai, bukan juga tanah, hanya permukaan yang abu-abu. Kesannya, kami seperti sedang melayang di udara, tapi tak ada angin, tak ada udara, hanya kehampaan. Entah bagaimana kami bisa bernafas aku tidak yakin—yah, kurasa kami tidak bisa bernafas sama sekali. Kami tidak bernafas. Jika demikian, kami pasti bukanlah makhluk hidup. Namun, kami memiliki bentuk seperti manusia; punya mata, telinga, hidung, tangan dan kaki, kami bahkan bisa berbicara. Baiklah, kurasa kami bisa disamakan dengan _zombie_. Ah tidak juga, aku bukan _zombie_, aku tahu aku tidak semengerikan itu. Dan aku yakin _zombie _tidak memiliki perasaan, sementara aku memilikinya. Aku merasakan perasaan kasihan dan sedih, saat memandang bocah di samping kiriku; aku juga merasakan ketakutanya, karena itu adalah ketakutan yang sama dengan yang kurasakan. Lalu, kalau begitu, kami ini apa? Yang pasti bukan manusia karena kami tidak bernapas, ataupun Zombie karena kami memiliki perasaan. Satu-satunya panggilan yang cocok untuk kami adalah hantu, meskipun tanpa tubuh yang transparan.

Cengkraman tangan kecil di jari-jariku semakin erat, saat sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul di depan kami. Awalnya, mereka hanyalah seberkas cahaya putih menyilaukan, lalu berubah bentuk menjadi dua laki-laki berjubah putih, yang jubah dan wajahnya memancarkan cahaya terang—putih menyilaukan yang sama. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajah mereka, karena cahaya putih itu begitu berkilau dan mataku tidak mampu memandang mereka berlama-lama. Salah satu dari dua laki-laki bercahaya itu memegang buku besar bersampul hitam dengan sudut-sudut berwarna emas, sementara yang lain memegang sebuah jam rantai besar yang terbuat dari perak.

"Jam 11, lewat 12 menit, lewat 23 detik... Tiga kematian..." kata laki-laki yang memegang jam. Suaranya terdengar seperti suara halilintar yang menggelegar, menggema di tempat abu-abu ini. Suara itu juga mengandung hikmat dan wibawa yang besar, sehingga kami merasa sangat hina dan rendah, lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Mommy," kata bocah di sampingku dengan suara bergetar. "Aku takut..."

"Jangan, jangan takut, semua baik-baik saja... Kita akan baik-baik saja," kataku, merangkul pundak bocah itu, lalu menariknya merapat ke tubuhku.

Kata-kata itu bukan saja untuk bocah ini, tapi juga untuk diriku sendiri. Aku juga butuh diyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja; bahwa ketakutanku ini bukan apa-apa. Meskipun dia tidak menyadarinya, kehadiran bocah ini membuatku bisa menyembunyikan ketakutanku sendiri dan berusaha untuk tegar menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku tidak boleh terlihat ketakutan, karena bocah ini bergantung padaku. Jika aku ketakutan, dia akan semakin ketakutan, dan aku sangat tidak tega melihatnya lebih ketakutan daripada yang telah dirasakannya sekarang.

Di depanku, laki-laki yang seorang lagi, yang memegang buku, segera membuka buku itu, lalu membaca dengan suara yang sama seperti orang pertama.

"Edison Gerreth Smith, 87 tahun, New Orleans... Politikus; banyak sekali mengatakan kebohongan; melakukan berbagai cara hina untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan; memakai dana sosial Education and Health for Children untuk dirinya sendiri; memiliki 20 orang wanita simpanan; merancangkan pembunuhan terhadap Samuel Horrison Walles dan Frederica Gonzales... Pintu sebelah kiri!"

Laki-laki tua yang ringkih itu tidak berkata apa-apa, dia melangkah pelan, membungkuk, menuju pintu hitam besar yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di sebelah kiri kedua laki-laki yang bercahaya itu. Wajah keriput laki-laki tua itu berkilau dengan airmata, ketika pintu itu terbuka begitu saja di depannya dan dia masuk. Aku bisa melihat kobaran api jingga yang menyala-nyala, sebelum pintu itu terbanting, menutup tanpa suara.

"Mariane Elliene Francess Springerland, 46 tahun, Sidney... Pebisnis; menghabiskan masa kecil dengan menyakiti hati orangtua; menculik 19 bayi dan menjual 25 bayi; melakukan berbagai penipuan untuk mendapatkan uang... Pintu sebelah kiri!"

Wajah penuh darah wanita paruh baya itu sudah sama seperti kertas putih—pucat pasi; matanya tidak lagi kosong tanpa gairah, tapi terbelalak ketakutan. Dia lalu menjerit, dan berteriak keras mengeluarkan makian-makian yang tidak cocok untuk diucapkan di tempat seperti ini. Anehnya, dia juga merontak tak terkendali, seperti ada kekuatan lain, tak terlihat, yang memaksanya bergerak menuju pintu hitam di sebelah kiri.

"Kau sudah banyak bersenang-senang di dunia dengan melakukan berbagai hal yang menyedihkan hati banyak orang. Sekarang saatnya menerima hukuman untuk semua yang sudah kaulakukan. Dan, jangan menyesal, karena sebelum kau melakukan semua hal itu, kau sudah tahu di mana kau akan ditempatkan setelah kematian," kata laki-laki yang memegang jam dengan suara dingin menggelegar.

Wanita itu terus menjerit dan menjerit sampai dia tersedot masuk ke dalam pintu hitam itu. Pintu itu menutup, dan suara wanita itu lenyap, tapi aku merasa seperti mendengar suara lain—suara dingin mengerikan berkata: _Milikku_..._ Jiwamu adalah milikku_.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat dan ketakutan melandaku bagai badai yang menerjang dengan dahsyat. Pintu hitam itu pasti adalah pintu yang menuju hukuman kekal, kesengsaraan abadi, menuju kematian. Aku tidak ingin ke pintu hitam itu, aku tidak ingin menderita terpanggang dalam kobaran jingga itu. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa selamat atau tidak, karena aku tidak ingat apa-apa saja yang sudah kulakukan. Apakah aku orang baik? Ataukah aku orang jahat? Dan apakah aku memang pantas menuju pintu hitam itu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, seolah pikiranku telah tertutup oleh sesuatu yang abu-abu seperti tempat ini.

Walaupun begitu, entah bagaimana aku bisa meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku bukan pembunuh, atau telah merancangkan pembunuhan terhadap sesama manusia. Dan aku sungguh yakin, bahwa aku tidak pernah menjadi anggota sindikat penjualan bayi. Tetapi mungkin saja, ada kejahatan-kejahatan lain yang sudah kulakukan tanpa kusadari, kejahatan biasa yang kulakukan dalam hidup sehari-hari; mungkin saja aku tahu bahwa yang kulakukan itu sebuah kejahatan, tapi berdalih bahwa itu adalah demi kebaikan. Jika demikian, aku memang pantas masuk ke pintu hitam itu.

Menggelengkan kepala, aku menegarkan diri untuk mendengarkan laki-laki bercahaya yang memegang buku ini membacakan daftar panjang kejahatan yang sudah kulakukan. Namun, dia tidak membacakan daftar kejahatanku, sebaliknya dia berkata, "Daniel Jeremy BuDois, dua tahun, Geneva... Pintu sebelah kanan!"

Daniel Jeremy, dua tahun? Tentu saja, ini bukan namaku, karena aku yakin sekali namaku bukan Daniel Jeremy dan umurku bukan dua tahun. Itu berarti dia melewatiku. Mengapa? Apakah karena daftar kejahatanku sangat panjang dan mereka tidak ingin bocah di sampingku ini menunggu lama? Bisa jadi karena daftar kejahatanku begitu mengerikan, sehingga tidak pantas didengar oleh anak berumur dua tahun.

Bersyukur karena penundaan ini, aku segera menajamkan pendengaranku untuk mendengarkan daftar kebaikan yang telah dilakukan Daniel Jeremy, sehingga dia tidak dikirim ke pintu hitam di sebelah kiri. Namun, laki-laki bercahaya yang memegang buku itu sudah berhenti membaca, dia sekarang sedang memandang bocah di samping kiriku, yang sudah melepaskan diri dariku. Ketakutan tidak tampak lagi di wajahnya, dia tersenyum dan wajahnya memancarkan sinar seperti wajah kedua laki-laki di depanku. Bocah itu melangkah, bukan melangkah, tapi seperti melayang menuju pintu di sebelah kanan, pintu putih yang bercahaya sangat terang.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam kebingungan, aku akhirnya sadar bahwa dia cuma bocah. Tentu saja tak ada daftar kebaikan dan tak ada daftar kejahatan. Selama dua tahun hidupnya, dia pasti belum pernah melakukan apapun yang baik dan jahat. Dia belum tahu tentang yang baik dan yang jahat. Kurasa dia beruntung karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kekejaman dunia manusia.

Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum lega, aku sangat bahagia, karena bocah ini tidak dikirim ke pintu hitam itu. Sekarang dia tidak akan ketakutan lagi, dia akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Selamat jalan, Daniel... Kau pasti bahagia di sana," bisikku, melambai.

Daniel Jeremy tertawa riang. Suara tawanya benar-benar hangat, murni, ceria, dan merupakan satu-satu penghiburan menyenangkan bagiku di tempat abu-abu ini.

"Sampai jumpa, Mommy," katanya, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Dari pintu itu terdengar suara orang-orang bernyanyi gembira, menyanyikan himne riang yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Orang-orang di balik pintu itu mungkin ingin menyambut Daniel Jeremy yang baru saja bergabung bersama mereka. Dan aku tahu, pintu di sebelah kanan itu adalah pintu yang menuju ke kehidupan kekal, kebahagian abadi yang diinginkan semua orang setelah kematian menjemput. Pintu yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin masuk ke pintu itu.

Sementara itu, kedua laki-laki bercahaya di depanku ini memandangku dengan heran, seolah kehadiranku di sini sama sekali tidak dikehendaki.

"Kau siapa?" tanya laki-laki yang memegang buku, yang sudah tertutup di tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku jujur, juga agak bingung karena tampaknya aku tidak akan ditempatkan di mana-mana.

"Tidak ada namamu dalam Buku Kematian... Kami hanya punya tiga kematian di detik ke-23. Sebaiknya kau kembali," katanya.

"Aku—" aku ingin bilang bahwa aku tidak tahu harus kembali ke mana, tapi laki-laki yang memegang jam segera berkata, "Sebentar lagi detik ke-24, kita harus pergi..."

Lalu mereka menghilang begitu saja, dua pintu itu juga menghilang, meninggalkanku dalam lingkungan yang tetap abu-abu. Dan aku akhirnya menyadari di mana aku berada saat ini. Aku berada di detik ke-23 di dunia abu-abu, tempat antara hitam dan putih. Seharusnya aku sudah dikirim ke pintu hitam atau ke pintu putih, tapi mereka tidak melakukannya, karena namaku tidak ada dalam Buku Kematian. Rupanya, kematianku tidak terdaftar di detik ke-23. Jadi, aku mungkin saja mati pada detik-detik lain sebelum, atau setelah itu. Tetapi mengapa aku tidak berpindah? Mengapa aku tetap ada di detik ke-23? Dan kalau memang aku belum mati, bagaimana caraku kembali?

Bunyi langkah yang diseret terdengar dari sebelah kiriku. Aku berpaling dan melihat sosok berjubah hitam dan berpenutup kepala hitam melangkah ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan aura kegelapan, kekejian dan kekejaman berbaur di udara, dan aku bisa mencium sesuatu yang berasal dari tubuhnya—bau mengerikan, seperti campuran antara bau anyir darah, daging mentah, belerang dan wewangian yang ada di tubuh orang yang sudah mati. Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan, aku tahu sosok ini datang untuk membawaku menuju ke kematian abadi. Aku ingin mundur, menjauh atau berlari, tapi tak bisa. Aku terpaku di tempatku, seolah ada kekuatan tak terlihat yang membuatku tertahan di sini.

Sosok itu sudah berdiri di depanku, tingginya beberapa senti di atasku, sehingga aku perlu menengadah untuk memandangnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku berani, meskipun suaraku sedikit bergetar.

Dia menurunkan penutup kepalanya, dan bayangan mengerikan tentang iblis berwajah merah dengan tanduk di kepala, langsung menghilang dari kepalaku. Yang berdiri di depanku adalah pemuda yang memiliki wajah menarik, dan mata abu-abu perak yang lebih menarik lagi. Nah, rupanya aku telah kehilangan kata-kata, karena aku hanya bisa menggambarkan pemuda ini dengan satu kata _menarik_. Jika aku kehilangan kata-kata berarti pemuda ini telah menciptakan getaran di hatiku, sehingga aku tidak menemukan kata lain untuk menggambarkannya. Mengapa dia menciptakan getaran di hatiku? Mana aku tahu. Terjadi begitu saja, tanpa bisa kucegah. Aku bahkan tidak peduli pada aura kegelapan dan bau mengerikan itu.

Yah, kurasa kata _menarik _saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan pemuda ini. Dia memiliki rambut pirang keperakan yang menutupi hampir seluruh keningnya, dan jatuh dengan indah di belakang kepalanya. Kulitnya pucat, namun tampak bercahaya di tempat abu-abu ini. Matanya indah berwarna abu-abu perak, terpasang di wajah yang sangat tampan dan maskulin dengan sedikit belahan di dagunya yang tegas. Dia tampak begitu sempurna. Kurasa banyak cewek yang tergila-gila padanya dan tidak akan menolak satu ciuman yang panjang. Dan dia mungkin juga telah mematahkan hati mereka dengan mudah, seperti mematahkan sebuah ranting kering.

"Kau tidak mengenalku, Red Rose?" tanya pemuda itu.

Suaranya seperti irama lonceng kecil yang indah, yang membuat jantungku berdebar kencang—yah itu hanya sebuah kalimat kiasan, karena jantungku tidak berdetak sama sekali; aku sudah mati. Dan rasanya, aku pernah mendengar suara ini, dan kukira aku pernah melihat wajah ini sebelumnya, tapi di mana dan kapan, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Aku—yah, kupikir aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak ingat," kataku menyesal. Wajah seperti seharusnya tidak bisa dilupakan dengan mudah.

Dia tersenyum, menampilkan gigi putih yang berjajar rapi, membuatku tak mampu bernafas. Oh ya, aku kan memang sedang tidak bernafas.

"Aku adalah Scorpius Malfoy, pacarmu. Bisakah kau mengingatku sekarang?"

Scorpius Malfoy? Scorpius... Tidak! Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dan, _Wow_! Dia adalah pacarku, kami berkencan. Namun, aku tidak ingat pernah berkencan dengannya. Kalau aku memiliki pacar setampan ini, seharusnya aku mengingatnya, kan? Argh, aku tidak ingat! Meskipun begitu getaran di hatiku, karena melihatnya, sudah membuktikan bahwa dia memang seseorang yang memiliki tempat yang khusus di hatiku.

"Maafkan aku, Scorpius, tapi aku masih belum bisa mengingatmu."

"Tidak apa-apa... Kau akan mengingatnya nanti. Ayo!" kata Scorpius, meraih tanganku lalu membawaku melangkah menuju ke sebuah pintu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul beberapa meter di depan kami.

Pintu itu besar berwarna hitam, sangat mirip dengan pintu yang menuju ke kesengsaraan kekal, tapi aku tidak yakin, karena tidak mungkin pacarku sendiri membawaku tempat mengerikan itu, bukan?

"Kita mau ke mana," tanyaku ragu, memandang pintu itu.

"Kita akan ke tempat, di mana kita seharusnya berada," katanya, terus membawaku melangkah.

Setelah jarak kami dari pintu itu sudah semakin dekat, aku bisa melihat bayangan cahaya jingga menyala-nyala di balik pintu itu. Aku tahu ini adalah pintunya, pintu yang kiri, pintu yang menuju ke kesengsaraan kekal. Tetapi mengapa Scorpius ingin aku ke pintu itu?

Aku menancapkan kakiku di permukaan yang abu-abu.

"Aku tidak ingin masuk ke pintu itu, Scorpius," kataku, berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

Dia memegang tanganku dengan erat. "Mengapa, Red Rose? Tempatmu di sana," katanya, memaksaku berjalan.

"Tidak!"

"Jiwamu adalah milikku, jadi kau harus ke sana..."

"Tidak... Scorpius, kumohon lepaskan aku!"

Aku tidak ingin berjalan ke arah pintu itu, tapi kakiku bergerak maju tanpa kukehendaki.

"Aku senang mendapat satu jiwa lagi..." kata Scorpius. Suara dingin dan kejam, membuatku bergetar ketakutan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menyingkirkan kekuatan tak terlihat yang memaksa kakiku untuk melangkah ke pintu itu, tapi aku tak berhasil. Kakiku terus berjalan maju. Sementara itu, pintu itu sudah terbuka, dan aku memandang sebuah perapian raksasa yang menyala-nyala; kobaran api jingga muncul dari segala arah, dan udara panas terpancar dari dalam melepuhkan kulit dan meluluhkan tulang. Suara jeritan kesakitan penuh penderitaan dan berbagai teriakan tanpa kata terdengar bergema dari dalam perapian.

"Selamat datang di neraka, Red Rose!"

Aku memejamkan mata. Baiklah, kalau ini memang akhirku aku akan menerimanya. Mungkin aku memang telah melakukan berbagai hal mengerikan yang menyakiti hati banyak orang.

Namun, setelah beberapa saat aku tidak merasakan panasnya kobaran jingga yang melalap tubuhku, melainkan aku mendengarkan suara mirip halilintar yang mengelegar.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Kekuatan yang memaksaku melangkah lenyap dan aku mendapatkan kontrol atas tubuhku lagi. Aku membuka mata, berbalik dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang memancarkan cahaya dari jubah dan dari wajahnya. Dengan cepat, aku melepaskan diri dari Scorpius, berjalan menuju laki-laki bercahaya itu dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk membawanya bersamamu, Kematian," kata laki-laki yang bercahaya itu.

Kematian, yang kukenal sebagai Scorpius, tertawa keras mengerikan. "Mengapa aku tidak boleh membawanya? Jiwanya adalah milikku..."

"Namanya tidak ada dalam Buku Kematian... Jiwanya masih belum menjadi milikmu. Dia harus kembali."

"Dia ada di sini. Bukankah itu berarti dia sudah mati?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi namanya tidak ada dalam buku Kematian. Itu berarti dia harus kembali," ulang laki-laki bercahaya itu dengan ketegasan yang kelihatannya tak bisa terbantahkan.

Kematian tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan aneh yang memaksaku menuju ke arahnya, dan aku memang melakukannya. Aku melangkah ke arah Kematian.

Tetapi sebuah tameng bercahaya memblokir langkahku menuju ke arah Kematian.

"Aku sudah bilang jiwanya masih belum menjadi milikmu," kata laki-laki bercahaya itu dengan suara yang menggelegar menakutkan.

Kematian menyeringai, memandangku, lalu memandang laki-laki bercahaya itu.

"Aku menginginkan jiwanya, dan aku pasti akan mendapatkannya," katanya, lalu menghilang bagaikan asap, membawa pintu besar hitam itu bersamanya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, memandang laki-laki bercahaya itu.

"Kau harus segera kembali, karena Kematian tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu saat kau tiba di dunia..."

"Tapi, Scorpius—"

"Dia bukan Scorpius Malfoy... Dia adalah Kematian."

"Bagaimana—"

"Kau tidak bisa melihat wujud asli Kematian, karena kau manusia... Kematian akan menampakkan diri di depan manusia dalam wujud yang paling diinginkan manusia itu... Di depanmu, dia tampak seperti Scorpius Malfoy, karena kau sangat menyukai Scorpius Malfoy."

Aku terpana, lalu cepat-cepat menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat ingin kutanyakan sejak namaku tidak ada dalam Buku Kematian, "Mengapa aku ada di sini, jika namaku tidak terdaftar dalam Buku Kematian?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Dan sudah saatnya kau kembali," katanya, lalu mendorongku dengan lembut, dan aku terjatuh. Terus terjatuh menembus kabut abu-abu.

Sincerely

Red Rose (menurut Kematian berwujud Scorpius Malfoy)

Gadis yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya.

PS: Aku tidak tahu aku akan berakhir di mana, tapi di manapun itu, kuharap aku bisa mengetahui siapa namaku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 2 Juli 2023**

**Lokasi: Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**

**Waktu: 7 a.m**

Dear Diary,

Setelah perasaan sedang terjatuh dari dunia abu-abu, aku sekarang merasa sedang terbaring di suatu permukaan yang empuk, lembut dan nyaman. Ingin rasanya aku terus berbaring dan tak usah terbangun lagi untuk paling tidak lima atau enam jam. Namun, udara hangat menerpa wajahku, dan bunyi nafas seseorang terdengar sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Aku membuka mata dan langsung memandang sebuah wajah. Aku menjerit sekeras mungkin dan bergegas duduk. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang berada di atas sebuah tempat tidur mewah yang besar. Dan aku rupanya tidak benar-benar terduduk ataupun tertidur di tempat tidur itu. Perasaan sedang terbaring di permukaan empuk, lembut dan nyaman tadi hanyalah ilusiku sendiri karena ingin merasakan perasaan itu. Sebenarnya aku sedang melayang di udara, terduduk beberapa inci dari permukaan kasur berbulu angsa, yang kelihatannya lembut ini.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi aku segera melayang turun, menjatuhkan kakiku di karpet, dan memperhatikan keadaan tubuhku. Aku masih memakai pakaian dan sandal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, namun aku merasakan sesuatu pada tubuhku, sesuatu yang agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tubuhku sangat ringan, seperti udara, karena itulah aku melayang tanpa benar-benar menginjakkan kakiku di karpet. Dan kurasa aku bukanlah tubuh, tapi hanya sebuah jiwa yang melayang-layang karena tak memiliki tubuh. Meskipun tidak tampak transparan, aku tahu aku ini hantu. Aku yakin aku bisa menembus dinding beton kamar ini, jika aku mau.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak mengharapkan keadaan seperti ini. Saat disuruh kembali oleh laki-laki bercahaya itu, aku mengharapkan aku terbangun dalam tubuh yang solid, tubuh manusiaku. Tetapi sepertinya itu tidak terjadi, kurasa aku akan tetap seperti ini sampai Kematian datang lagi untuk menjemputku.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan di seluruh ruangan dan terkagum-kagum memandang betapa mewahnya kamar ini. Sebuah lampu gantung, berwarna perak dengan lilin-lilin putih mengelilingi bentuknya yang bulat dan bersusun seperti kue pengantin, tergantung di langit-langit ruangan yang tinggi dan berwarna hijau muda, berukir sesuatu yang tampaknya adalah bentuk samar dari seekor kalajengking raksasa berwarna perak. Lantai yang mungkin adalah keramik berwarna hijau, tertutup karpet persia berwarna hijau gelap bersulamkan gambar kalajengking raksasa warna perak, sementara dindingnya tertutup kertas dinding berwarna hijau zamrud dengan gambar deretan ular kecil berwarna perak. Dinding sebelah kanan tidak terbuat dari tembok, tapi terbuat dari kaca tebal yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat pintu kaca yang membuka ke arah balkon. Gorden hijau berenda yang menghiasi dinding kaca itu tidak sedang tertutup, sehingga aku bisa melihat langit jingga di ufuk timur. Rupanya sebentar lagi matahari akan segera terbit di balik pegunungan.

Selain pintu kaca yang menuju ke balkon, ada tiga pintu lain di ruangan ini: sebuah pintu cokelat gelap terbuat dari kayu ek tebal berukir, terletak di dinding sebelah selatan; dua pintu lain terletak di dinding sebelah kiri. Salah satunya berwarna cokelat muda, mungkin menuju ke kamar mandi, karena sebuah keset kaki tebal berwarna hijau kekuningan terletak di bawah pintu; dan pintu yang satunya berwarna hijau gelap dengan naga perak terukir di seluruh permukaannya. Mungkin pintu itu adalah pintu _walk in closet_, karena aku tidak melihat lemari pakaian di ruangan ini.

Interior kamar ini juga benar-benar _wow_. Sebuah perapian besar melekat di tembok sebelah kiri. Di depannya ada sebuah _chaise longue_—kursi panjang empuk tempat orang bisa duduk bersandar sambil menjulurkan kaki— berwarna hijau emerald, sementara di atas perapian berjajar beberapa foto dalam bingkai dan sebuah _vase_ dari kristaldengan bunga krisan di dalamnya. Di ujung lain ruangan, di dekat dinding kaca, yang berhadapan dengan perapian ada sebuah _sofa_ hijau terang berbentuk melengkung dengan bantal warna perak yang tampaknya berisi bulu angsa. Di depan _sofa_ ada meja kopi pendek warna hijau _olive_, yang permukaan dan kakinya berukir naga perak. Sementara itu, di dinding sebelah utara, ada sebuah permadani hias besar berwarna hijau zamrud dengan ular perak di tengahnya, dan di bawah gambar ular ada tulisan _Slytherin_, yang diukir dengan tinta perak. Lalu, di bawah permadani hias itu, ada sebuah tempat tidur _king size_ berwarna hijau terang, sewarna sofa, dengan seprai, sarung bantal dan _bedcover_-nya bermotif ular perak dengan warna dasar hijau zamrud. Dan semua benda dalam ruangan ini, dari sarung bantal, karpet, sampai pintu dan jendelanya, diembos dengan lambang aneh, mirip tameng berwarna hijau kehitaman dan hijau muda dengan ujung-ujung runcing—ujung bagian atas berlilitkan dua ular—dan ada naga kembar dengan sayap terbuka di samping kiri dan kanan tameng itu. Huruf besar M berwarna perak terukir di tengahnya, sementara di bawahnya bertuliskan _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_, yang dalam bahasa Inggris berarti _Purity Will Always Conquer_—Kemurnian darah akan selalu bertahan.

Lalu, di atas tempat tidur, di balik _bedcover_ hijau itu, terbaring seorang pemuda menarik berambut pirang keperakan. Dia sedang tertidur pulas, sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh apapun, bahkan oleh jeritanku beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama dan menyadari bahwa dia adalah pacarku, Scorpius Malfoy—entah dia ini asli, atau hanyalah Kematian yang sedang menyamar, aku tidak yakin. Tetapi mungkin saja dia ini asli, karena Kematian tidak mungkin tertidur pulas seperti ini, tanpa menyadari keberadaanku, bukan? Aku juga tidak merasakan aura kegelapan dan bau memuakkan itu di udara, jadi dia adalah Sorpius Malfoy yang sebenarnya.

Oke, pertanyaannya adalah mengapa aku bisa berada di—yang aku yakin adalah rumah Scorpius? Mengapa aku tidak terbangun di tubuhku sendiri, atau melayang-layang di kamarku sendiri? Meskipun dia pacarku, kami tidak mungkin tinggal bersama, kan? Dan mengapa jiwaku malah melayang-layang di rumah pacarku, yang bahkan tidak sedih dan tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah meninggal.

Aku melayang menuju tempat tidur dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membangunkan Scorpius, tapi aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Tanganku menembus tubuhnya. Benar, meskipun tidak transparan, aku hanyalah jiwa yang melayang-layang, aku hantu; tentu saja aku tidak bisa menyentuh Scorpius. Aku lalu menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dan membuat keributan, yang menurutku bisa membangunkan seluruh orang di rumah ini, tapi dia tetap tidak terbangun. Dia terus saja tertidur, seolah dia tidak mendengarku. Dan yang pasti dia memang tidak mendengarku.

Aku terduduk kembali di udara, melayang-layang di dekat lampu gantung, dan memandang Scorpius yang tertidur pulas. Kukira aku akan menjadi hantu yang benar-benar kesepian; Scorpius tidak bisa mendengarku dan aku yakin dia mungkin juga tidak bisa melihatku. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu aku ini siapa dan mencari tubuhku? Bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hidupku, tanpa berbicara dengan orang lain?

Sekarang sinar matahari sudah masuk ke ruangan melalui dinding kaca. Scorpius mendesah, dan tanpa membuka mata, mengulurkan tangannya meraba-raba sesuatu di dekat bantalnya. Dia menarik keluar tongkat sihirnya, menjentikkannya pada jendela dan gorden hijau berenda itu langsung menutup, membuat ruangan jadi remang-remang. Dia lalu kembali terbaring nyaman di balik _bedcover_-nya.

Dan mengapa aku bisa tahu bahwa kayu tipis itu adalah tongkat sihir? Sebuah pertanyaan lain lagi. Aku tahu begitu saja, seperti aku tahu bahwa aku bukanlah ibu Daniel Jeremy, aku tahu bahwa aku bukan berasal dari dunia manusia yang biasanya, aku berasal dari dunia sihir. Walaupun aku hanya jiwa yang melayang-layang, aku yakin masih ada kekuatan sihir dalam diriku. Namun, bagaimana aku bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirku, jika aku tidak bisa memegang tongkat sihir? Ah, sudahlah, untuk sementara aku akan melayang-layang saja di sini tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu, mungkin saja ada keajaiban yang terjadi dan aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku.

Setelah beberapa menit, atau satu jam—matahari sudah meninggalkan puncak pegunungan—Scorpius bergerak bangun. Dia tidak memakai apa-apa selain celana pendek berwarna hijau. Aku memelototi lengan, dada dan perutnya yang sempurna, juga kakinya yang kuat. Oke, sebagai gadis baik-baik aku seharusnya tidak boleh memelototi tubuh laki-laki, jadi aku memalingkan wajah dan memandang permadani hias bergambar ular perak Slytherin, sementara Scorpius berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Bunyi air terdengar bersamaan dengan ketukan pelan di pintu. Lima detik kemudian, peri-rumah mungil berpakaian seperti toga berwarna putih bersih dengan lambang keluarga Malfoy berserta motonya—_ Kemurnian darah akan selalu bertahan_—diembos di dada kiri toga itu, masuk dan mulai membersihkan ruangan yang menurutku sama sekali tidak kotor. Sementara peri-rumah itu sibuk bersih-bersih dan membereskan tempat tidur, aku berpikir tentang moto keluarga Malfoy: _Kemurnian darah akan selalu bertahan_. Keluarga Malfoy ternyata masih mementingkan kemurnian darah, meskipun masyarakat sihir sekarang ini—setelah Harry Potter berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort— tidak lagi mempersoalkan status darah seseorang. Namun, Scorpius dan keluarganya, sepertinya masih menjunjung tinggi moto ini. Di Hogwarts saja, dia hanya berteman dengan teman-teman Slytherin-nya yang berdarah murni.

Aku tersentak... Ya, aku ingat. Aku ingat tulisan dalam halaman-halaman _Sejarah Sihir yang sudah Direvisi_, tentang bagaimana Harry Potter dan dua sahabat karibnya berjuang untuk mengalahkan Voldemort, juga apa yang terjadi pada perang Hogwarts. Aku juga ingat tentang Hogwarts dan asrama-asramanya. Kurasa aku dulu pernah belajar di sana, atau mungkin saja aku masih murid Hogwarts. Dan kurasa keluargaku berdarah-murni, bukankah aku pacar Scorpius? Tidak mungkin Scorpius mau berkencan denganku, jika aku berdarah campuran atau kelahiran-Muggle. Kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Dengan sedikit usaha aku mungkin akan segera mengingat kehidupanku sebelum kematian.

Penasaran dengan rupaku sendiri, aku melayang turun untuk berdiri di depan cermin besar, yang menyatu dengan dinding di dekat perapian. Aku mungkin akan mengingat kisah hidupku sebelum kematian, jika aku tahu bagaimana wajahku. Tetapi cermin itu tidak memantul apa-apa, selain _sofa _dan dinding kaca di ujung ruangan. Tidak ada bayanganku di cermin. Yah, seharusnya aku sudah tahu, aku adalah hantu, jiwa yang melayang-layang tak berguna, jadi mana mungkin cermin ini akan memantulkan bayanganku.

Scorpius keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh tertutup jubah mandi. Rambut pirang peraknya yang basah menempel di kepala, sementara tetesan air mengalir dari rambutnya ke jubah.

"Berikan tongkat sihirku, Rucky!" perintahnya pada si peri-rumah, lalu berjalan menembusku untuk berdiri di depan cermin.

Aku cepat-cepat menyingkir dan dia berhenti selama beberapa detik untuk memandang berkeliling dengan heran. Sementara aku bertanya-tanya, apakah dia merasakan keberadaanku? Apakah dia merasa dingin saat tiba-tiba menembusku?

"Tuan Muda Scorpius," kata Rucky, mengulurkan tongkat sihir pada Scorpius yang sekarang sedang memandang bayangannya di cermin.

Scorpius mengambil tongkat sihir, mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu mulai melakukan hal-hal aneh pada rambutnya—belah kiri, belah kanan, belah tengah, diatur lurus ke belakang tanpa belahan—sambil tersenyum dengan berbagai model senyum aneh di depan cermin. Dia beberapa kali mendengus, sementara aku cekikikan. Yah, Scorpius, menurutku kau tetap tampan meskipun kau tersenyum aneh, dan mengubah gaya rambut. Tetapi gaya rambutmu yang lama membuatmu tampak benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Tuan Muda Scorpius sangat tampan," kata Rucky, membungkuk rendah di sampingnya.

Mendengus, aku memandang jengkel pada Rucky. Melihat caranya memuja Scorpius, dia pasti akan tetap mengatakan _Tuan Muda Scorpius sangat tampan_, meskipun Scorpius sedang menggosok wajahnya dengan arang.

"Rambutku terlalu lembut dan rapi," kata Scorpius, jengkel memandang rambut pirangnya, yang jatuh dengan rapi di tengkuknya. "Semua gadis suka cowok berambut berantakan. Lihat saja si Albus-aku-adalah-playboy-Hogwarts-Potter, banyak cewek yang tergila-gila padanya!"

Aku tidak tahu siapa Albus-aku-adalah-playboy-Hogwarts-Potter, tapi tampaknya Scorpius sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Tuan Muda Scorpius pernah mengatakan bahwa Albus Potter disukai banyak gadis karena dia adalah anak Harry Potter," kata Rucky.

"Benar," kata Scorpius, mengatur rambutnya seperti semula, membiarkannya terjatuh begitu saja di sekitar kepalanya. "Lagipula, buat apa aku mempermasalahkan itu, itu bukan urusanku..."

"Rucky setuju, Tuan Muda Scorpius..." kata Rucky. "Sekarang saatnya anda untuk berganti pakaian dan turun sarapan..."

"Baiklah," kata Scorpius.

"Dan anda ditunggu di ruang makan utama?"

"Ruang makan utama? Mengapa? Bukankah biasanya kita sarapan dengan santai di _breakfast room_?" tanya Scorpius agak bingung. "Apakah ada tamu?"

"Tidak ada, Tuan Muda Scorpius, tapi Tuan Draco ingin anda bertemu dengannya di sana..."

"Kalau begitu apakah aku harus memakai jubah formal?"

"Tidak perlu, Tuan Muda Scorpius, seperti biasa saja..."

"Baiklah," kata Scorpius, mengangkat bahu, sementara Rucky mundur dan keluar kamar.

Scorpius memandang bayangannya sebentar, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam _walk ini closet_. Dan aku duduk lagi di udara sambil berpikir betapa anehnya orang-orang kaya ini. Rumah mereka begitu besar, sampai tempat untuk makan malam dan sarapan saja berbeda.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Scorpius dengan jubah berwarna hijau bersulam benang-benang perak sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan melalui koridor berkarpet merah dan turun tangga di ujung koridor, sementara aku dengan posisi duduk di udara, melayang mengikutinya.

Ruangan yang disebut ruang makan utama ini adalah ruang yang terletak di lantai dasar. Ruangan ini sangat luas, mirip Aula Besar di Hogwarts, tapi tanpa empat meja. Di sini hanya ada satu meja besar dan panjang, terbuat dari kayu ek dengan ukiran indah di kaki meja. Sekitar enam belas kursi dengan ukiran yang sama, mengelilingi meja itu.

Di meja itu sudah berkumpul empat orang. Dua laki-laki yang mengenakan jubah resmi berwarna hitam dengan rambut pirang keperakan yang sama seperti rambut Scorpius; seorang wanita pirang yang mengenakan jubah dari sutra berwarna pink lembut, dan seorang wanita lain berambut gelap yang mengenakan jubah resmi warna hijau.

"Kurasa kau terlambat dua puluh detik, Scorpius," kata laki-laki yang memiliki rambut panjang sebatas bahu, saat Scorpius menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah wanita berambut gelap. Laki-laki ini memiliki wajah yang tegas dan agak kejam dengan keriput-keriput halus di sekitar mata dan dahinya. Kurasa dia adalah kakek Scorpius.

Scorpius duduk tegak dalam diam, tampaknya sedang berpura-pura tak mendengar.

"Dia tidak akan terlambat lagi nanti..." kata laki-laki di ujung meja, dia memiliki warna mata yang sama seperti Scorpius, dan wajahnya juga mirip dengannya. Yah, laki-laki ini mungkin adalah ayah Scorpius, yang bernama Draco Malfoy.

Wanita pirang yang duduk di sebelah kakek Scorpius, memberikan kedipan singkat tak terlihat pada Scorpius, yang membalasnya dengan cengiran. Wanita itu cantik, meskipun kerutan halus sudah tampak di wajahnya. Rambut pirangnya tergulung rapi di kepala membuatnya kelihatan sangat berwibawa dan harus dihormati. Namun, kedipan singkatnya pada Scorpius membuktikan bahwa dia tidak benar-benar bersikap formal dan resmi, seperti yang tampak di permukaan. Kukira dia mungkin adalah nenek yang benar-benar menyayangi Scorpius, sehingga tidak masalah meskipun Scorpius terlambat dua jam untuk sarapan.

Sementara itu, sekitar lima peri-rumah mulai menghidangkan berbagai sarapan lezat, yang hanya dihidangkan di meja orang-orang kaya.

"Nah, hari ini, aku sengaja mengumpulkan kita di sini, bukan sarapan terpisah di _breakfast room_, karena aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa beberapa hari lagi kita akan kedatangan tamu, yang akan tinggal di Manor selama liburan musim panas," kata Draco Malfoy.

"Aku senang... Tidak ada yang pernah menginap di Manor sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu," kata nenek Scorpius, tersenyum pada Draco Malfoy, lalu pada wanita berambut gelap yang mungkin adalah ibu Scorpius.

"Siapa yang akan menginap, Draco?" tanya kakek Scorpius.

"Cucu Mentri Sihir Rusia, Veronique Berovic," Draco Malfoy tersenyum pada Scorpius. "Dia adalah gadis yang sangat menarik..."

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, Scorpius... Kau ingat malam Natal di Kementrian Sihir, kan?" kata ibu Scorpius. Seorang wanita yang juga cantik dengan mata tajam berwarna gelap. Dia tampak resmi, dengan gaya yang mirip seperti suaminya.

"Ya, aku ingat... Yang berambut pirang, kan?" tanya Scorpius, tampak tak peduli.

"Benar," kata Draco Malfoy. "Dan tugasmu Scorpius adalah menemaninya, selama dia tinggal di sini..."

"Baiklah..." kata Scorpius, memandang sarapan di meja.

"Aku juga ingin kita semua menyambutnya dengan baik dan pastikan dia senang di sini..."

"Kau sedang berbisnis dengan Rusia, Draco?" tanya kakek Scorpius.

"Ya, Dad... Aku akan membicarakan detail kerja sama ini denganmu, setelah sarapan... Nah, baiklah, semua, ayo sarapan!"

Aku melihat Scorpius bernafas lega, lalu menarik roti panggang ke arahnya, sementara peri-rumah mulai bermunculan lagi membawakan koran pagi dan meletakkannya samping sarapan semua orang.

Sementara orang-orang itu sarapan sambil membaca koran, aku melayang di dekat lampu kristal raksasa yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan dan duduk memandangnya sambil merenung. Si gadis pirang, Veronica Balandere, atau siapa namanya tadi, rupanya adalah tamu kehormatan di Manor. Dari cara mereka berbicara, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka ingin Scorpius dan gadis itu lebih dari sekedar berteman. Dan Scorpius tampaknya santai-santai saja, seolah dia tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia ingat padaku, pacarnya. Apakah aku memang benar-benar pacarnya? Ataukah itu hanya omong kosong Kematian, karena dia tahu aku menyukai Scorpius Malfoy? Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku berharap, aku segera mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum kematianku.

"Oh astaga..." Nenek Scorpius, yang duduk di depannya berseru tertahan. Dia sedang memegang Daily Prophet di tangannya. "Scorpius, lihat halaman tujuh!"

Scorpius meletakkan roti panggangnya dan menyambar korannya, sementara aku melayang turun di sisi kiri Scorpius. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku baca, karena halaman itu penuh baris-baris iklan mini tentang kelahiran, pernikahan, kematian, sapu bekas yang dijual, buku-buku dan jubah-jubah bekas dan segala macam barang-barang lain. Tetapi mataku menangkap sebuah nama yang tampaknya tidak asing dalam iklan kematian.

_Tanggal, 1 Juli 2023, Godric's Hallow 146, telah meninggal dunia dengan tenang, Rose Ginevra Weasley, anak tercinta dari Ronald dan Hermione Weasley, dan kakak tercinta dari Hugo Weasley, dalam usia 17 tahun. Diiringi rasa dukacita dari keluarga besar Weasley dan keluarga Potter. Bunga harap dikirim ke The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon_.

Aku memelototi iklan kematian itu dengan jantung berdebar. Rose Ginevra Weasley... Rose Weasley... Red Rose. Apakah ini aku? Apakah aku adalah anak dua orang dari Golden Trio, Ronald dan Hermione Weasley? Jadi, aku benar-benar sudah mati, tapi mengapa namaku tidak ada dalam Buku Kematian? Dan misalkan aku jadi hantu, mengapa tubuhku tidak tampak transparan? Lalu mengapa tidak ada yang melihatku atau mendengarkanku?

"Beritanya ada di halaman sembilan," kata Draco Malfoy tiba-tiba, rupanya dia juga sudah membaca iklan itu.

Scorpius membuka halaman sembilan dan aku ikut melihat sebuah foto hitam putih seorang gadis berambut berantakan, di bawah foto itu ada tulisan hitam.

_**Rose Weasley: Benarkah sudah Meninggal?**_

_2/7/2023—Harry Potter mengirim beberapa Auror Penyelidik ke Godric's Hallow 146 pagi ini. Kepala Kantor Auror ini menolak memberi keterangan tentang tujuan pengiriman Auror ini, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan isu kematian tiba-tiba Rose Weasley, anak dari dua Golden Trio dunia sihir, Ronald dan Hermione Weasley; yang juga adalah keponakan Kepala Kantor Auror itu._

_Keluarga Weasley menolak memberi keterangan tentang isu kematian ini, namun beberapa saksi yang bisa dipercaya berkomentar bahwa Rose Weasley tampak baik-baik saja di Hogwarts._

"_Ya, dia baik-baik saja," kata Suzanne Finnigan, sahabat Rose Weasley, ketika diwawancarai Daily Prophet di rumahnya pagi ini. "Dia tidak tampak sakit atau apapun, dia bahkan sangat bersemangat untuk berlibur musim panas bersama sepupu-sepupunya."_

_Sementara itu, juru bicara penyembuh di St Mungo memberikan komentar yang sama._

"_Tidak ada pasien bernama Rose Weasley... Dia belum pernah dibawa ke St. Mungo," katanya, semalam. "Penyembuh kami bahkan tidak menandatangani surat keterangan kematian... Jadi, berita kematian itu mungkin tidak benar..."_

_Namun iklan kematian telah dipasang dan sejumlah karangan bunga dari orang-orang terdekat sudah berdatangan di The Burrow sejak semalam. Sementara itu, kediaman pribadi Ronald Weasley, Godric's Hallow 146 tidak bisa diakses oleh wartawan kami. Mantra perlindungan telah dipasang di rumah itu sejak isu kematian ini beredar._

_Sehubungan dengan pengiriman Auror ke Godric's Hallow 146, juru bicara Kantor Auror mengatakan bahwa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan isu kematian ini._

"_Kami sedang menyelediki sesuatu dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan isu kematian itu," kata David Stateman, juru bicara Kantor Auror, pagi tadi._

_Namun dia menolak memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut tentang masalah ini._

_Sampai berita ini diturunkan, tidak ada satupun dari pihak keluarga Weasley yang membantah isu kematian ini... DP_

Scorpius masih memandang berita itu, sedangkan aku melayang ke arah lampu kristal, memandang lampu itu tanpa benar-benar melihatnya. Apakah Rose Weasley adalah aku? Apakah sebenarnya aku memang sudah mati, tapi mengapa namaku tidak ada dalam Buku Kematian? Lalu mengapa Scorpius tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesedihan? Apakah kami sebenarnya tidak berkencan? Yah, kami memang tidak berkencan. Kematian telah menipuku dengan mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin kudengar agar aku bisa mengikutinya ke pintu hitam itu. Kalau begitu mengapa aku ada di sini? Mengapa di rumah Scorpius Malfoy, bukan di rumahku sendiri, Godric's Hallow 146 atau di The Burrow, atau di rumah keluarga Weasley yang lain?

"Apapun yang terjadi pada cucu Arthur Weasley, itu bukan urusan kita," kata Kakek Scorpius, meletakkan korannya dan mulai menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Aku sudah pernah melihat anak perempuan ini saat di Irlandia," kata Draco Malfoy. "Dia yang bermain sebagai Chaser, kan?"

"Ya," kata Scopius, yang sudah meletakkan korannya, lalu memandang ayahnya. "Dia baik-baik saja di Hogwarts... Bagaimana mereka bisa mengatakan bahwa dia sudah meninggal?"

Draco Malfoy mengangkat bahu. "Dia mungkin menderita penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan seperti kanker atau yang sejenisnya..."

"Tidak mungkin," kata Scorpius menggeleng, lalu melanjutkan, "Dia tidak kelihatan seperti seseorang yang sedang menderita kanker..."

"Kau kan tidak tahu seseorang itu menderita sakit atau tidak, Scorpius," kata ibunya.

"Kalau begitu mengapa mereka mengirim Auror untuk menyelidiki rumah mereka? Apakah Auror memang biasa menyelidiki kematian-kematian seperti itu?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak menyelidiki kematian yang wajar," kata Draco Malfoy. "Tapi mereka akan melakukan penyelidikan, jika kematian itu tidak wajar seperti pembunuhan; mungkin saja Ron Weasley sudah bosan pada anaknya, dan membunuhnya... Atau bunuh diri. Anak perempuan itu kelihatannya mudah sekali depresi, dia mungkin sudah bosan hidup dan memutuskan untuk mati muda."

Scorpius memandang ayahnya tanpa berkedip.

"Mengapa kau begitu tertarik, Scorpius?" tanya kakek Scorpius, memandangnya dengan tajam. "Kau tidak terlibat dengan para Weasley, kan?"

Scorpius mengerjap dan memandang kakeknya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Grandfather... Aku hanya ingin tahu, karena aku mengenalnya di Hogwarts."

"Sudahlah, itu bukan urusan kita," kata Draco Malfoy, lalu semuanya kembali sarapan dalam diam.

Aku memandang mereka dari posisiku di dekat lampu kristal, dan mendengus. Keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga yang hanya mementingkan keluarga mereka sendiri. Kematian seseorang yang tertulis dalam iklan kematian di halaman iklan baris Daily Prophet sama sekali bukan urusan mereka, meskipun orang itu adalah orang yang dikenal. Sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya jika mereka menunjukkan sedikit rasa simpati, atau sekedar mengatakan, _kasihan anak perempuan itu, mudah-mudahan saja keluarganya tidak terlalu sedih_. Dan, walaupun aku menyukai Scorpius Malfoy, aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan keluarga yang dingin, sedingin penampilan mereka.

Sincerely,

Rose Weasley (belum begitu yakin akan nama ini)

Hantu yang tidak yakin dengan apapun juga.

PS: Aku sungguh berharap bahwa perasaanku pada Scorpius Malfoy hanyalah rasa _suka_, bukan _cinta_, karena aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari anggota sebuah keluarga yang tidak memiliki perasaan kasih pada orang lain yang ada di luar lingkungan keluarga itu.

* * *

**Review, please!**

**RR :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, terima kasih telah me-**_**review**_** A2DT chapter 1: queensha, Rise Star, rest, Lily Purple Lily, christabelicious, RotiSkuter, Bigfan, SeiraAiren, megu takuma, Reverie Light, VanVin, mikhaela malfoy, DarkBlueSong, Yuiki Nagi-chan, winey, yanchan, WatchFang, Beatrixmalf, Shine, dwieambar, Ochan malfoy, kamon, MichelleOey, Atsilla, driccha, Ameliasinta5, deejareed, Hamba Allah, mm,** **Rin, tinaweasley, ayren caddi, Devia Purwanti, herianiyulia, YMFS, Selena Hallucigenia, Ranes, BlueDiomond13, Widarsi, nn, Dahayu, reader, , Alf Velyta, revacharmy, rawit, ferra, Molly Efrisari, Ladyusa, desydrew, Ellena weasley, Uvii Radclieffe, Gue Cowok. **

**Rise Star:Aku tahu, pasti banyak penggemar Romance yg kecewa. Maafkan aku! KNG kali ini memang lebih menonjolkan sisi supernatural-nya:) SeiraAiren:Ah, mana mungkin pernah membacanya. Ini ceritaku sendiri, lo! Tetapi kalau berbicara tentang tema yang sama, aku akui sudah pernah ada yang menulis tentang tema hantu seperti ini, contohnya fic Scorose **_**Dead or Alive**_** karya AdfinemAdinfinitum (pasti maksudmu fic itu, kan?) Dia memang author fave-ku, tapi KNG ini sangat berbeda dg fic-nya (coba baca lagi fic itu dan baca lagi KNG ini, lalu bandingkan, kau pasti akan tahu perbedaannya). Btw, tema hantu seperti ini memang sudah banyak ditulis di mana-mana, seperti naskah film **_**Just Like Heaven**_**, lalu ada naskah drama, komik, buku-buku cerita, dan kurasa ada film Indonesia/FTV yang memakai tema seperti ini, kalau tidak salah. Tetapi aku yakinkan pada para pembaca bahwa, selain tema yang sama, fic A2DT ini adalah ceritaku sendiri, aku tidak menjiblak atau menirunya dari hasil kerja keras orang lain:) DarkBlueSong:Walaupun ada kesamaan setting kurasa itu cuma kebetulan belaka, krn aku blom pernah membaca **_**Ghost Girl**_**. Adegan awal itu hasil imaginasiku sendiri krn sering membaca kitab **_**Wahyu **_**dan **_**Perumpamaan tentang Lazarus**_**. Kurasa penulis **_**Ghost Girl**_** pasti suka membaca **_**Wahyu**_**;) VanVin:Thanks, sarannya akan dipertimbangkan:) Deejareed:Draco/Hermione nanti setelah KNG dan fic lain selesai:) mm:tenang saja, akan kubikin Al lebih cakep dr Scorpius:) Tinaweasley:Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny nanti setelah KNG dan fic lain selesai:) ayren caddi:Nggak usah **_**follow**_**/**_**Fave **_**jg nggak apa-apa, tidak begitu penting untukku. Yang penting kan aku tahu, kau pernah membaca chapter 1:) Devia Purwanti:Tema hantu seperti ini memang sudah banyak sekali yang menulisnya lebih dulu (lihat penjelasan untuk SeiraAiren). Btw, q blom pernah nonton film Phantom of the Opera, hy baca sinopsis-nya. Dan kurasa 'Antara Ada dan Tiada' lebih cocok untuk judul fic ini, y. Aku memang sangat payah membuat judul, kupinjam frasenya, ya:) nn:Sudah byk skli yg menulis tentang Ketua Murid dsb. Ntar dikira aku ikut-ikutan:) rawit:Settingx bukan di Hogwarts. Kan lg liburan musim panas****—****sudah dijelaskan di JMA chapter 3 dan 9 (cb dibaca lg). Lucius/Narcissa nti setelah KNG dan fic yg lain:) Uvii Radclieffe: Nggak nyambung gimana? Nyambung kok, coba dibaca lagi:)**

* * *

**Selamat membaca A2DT chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Image Rose Weasley: Gia Farrell (berasal dari Harry James Potter Facebook)**

**Title's Idea: Devia Purwanti**

**Prequel: KNG 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 dan sequel-sequelnya.**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 9: ANTARA ADA DAN TIADA**

Chapter 2

**Tanggal: Senin, 2 Juli 2023**

**Waktu: 11 a.m**

**Lokasi: Malfoy Manor**

Dear Diary,

Kami baru saja kembali dari ruang makan utama beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang, Scorpius sedang duduk di _sofa _dalam kamarnya, termenung, menatap halaman Daily Prophet yang berisi artikel tentang Rose Weasley. Di atas artikel itu, ada sebuah foto hitam putih seorang gadis berambut berantakan. Dari posisiku, melayang di belakang _sofa_, tepat di belakang Scorpius, aku bisa melihat foto itu dengan jelas. Gadis dalam foto itu masih sangat muda, kira-kira berusia sekitar lima belas tahun. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam yang ada lambang Hogwarts-nya di dada kiri, dan sedang duduk di kursi, menolak menatap kamera, tapi tersenyum sambil melambai pada sesuatu di sebelah kanannya, sesuatu yang tidak terekam oleh kamera.

Perasaan aneh muncul di dadaku, saat memandang wajah gadis itu—perasaan sedih yang membingungkan. Rasanya aku pernah melihat wajah seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak yakin, karena ingatanku tentang masa lalu tidak lebih dari bayangan kabut abu-abu. Meskipun ada beberapa kilasan peristiwa yang sesekali muncul di benakku, itu sama sekali tak berarti, karena itu hanyalah bentuk samar dari sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti.

Tentunya gadis dalam foto ini adalah Rose Weasley, karena artikel di bawahnya adalah tentang Rose Weasley yang kematiannya karena beberapa saat yang lalu, aku telah menyimpulkan bahwa Rose Weasley adalah aku, maka gadis dalam foto itu adalah aku. Namun, aku tidak bisa memastikannya karena aku telah melupakan rupaku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bercermin untuk melihat bagaimana wajahku.

Sekali lagi, aku memperhatikan foto itu, mencari sesuatu yang bisa kukenali. Model rambutnya memang sama dengan rambutku, meskipun aku tidak yakin dengan warnanya karena tersamar warna hitam putih. Aku juga tidak yakin dengan bintik-bintik hitam di kulitnya—bisa saja itu adalah tinta yang tercecer saat koran dicetak, atau sesuatu yang lain. Tetapi, aku melihat sesuatu di punggung tangan kirinya; sebuah plester bergambar Pygmy Puff mungil. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, suatu kilasan peristiwa muncul di benakku: di suatu tempat, di musim panas yang indah, di mana ada banyak sekali air, jembatan, juga toko-toko dan Muggle, lalu ada wajah-wajah yang tidak bisa kukenali. Setengah tersadar, aku memandang punggung tanganku sendiri, dan melihat tato kalajengking berwarna hijau gelap tertempel di sana seperti cap stempel.

Aku tersentak, apakah aku sedang mengkhayalkannya? Aku memejamkan mata, dan membukanya beberapa detik kemudian, tapi tato itu masih ada. Lalu, dengan menggunakan tanganku yang lain, aku mencoba menghapusnya, tapi tato itu tidak hilang—tetap melekat di sana dan menolak untuk meninggalkan punggung tanganku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, tidak yakin bagaimana tato ini bisa ada di sana. Tetapi aku sangat yakin bahwa tato ini tidak ada saat aku ada di dunia abu-abu. Lalu, mengapa tato ini bisa tiba-tiba ada? Ataukah tato ini memang sudah ada di sana, dan akulah yang tidak melilhatnya?

Menggelengkan kepala lagi, aku segera mengabaikan tato itu. Mungkin dulu, saat memutuskan untuk menato punggung tanganku, pikiranku tidak berada di tempat yang benar. Bukankah gadis baik-baik tidak memiliki tato di tubuhnya? Dan aku yakin aku adalah gadis baik-baik. Ketika sedang memikirkan hal itu, mataku menangkap gambar kalajengking terukir indah di karpet di lantai. Setengah tak mempercayainya, aku memelototi gambar itu.

Oke, kurasa jelas sekali bahwa kalajengking—scorpion berarti Scorpius Malfoy. Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku? Bagaimana bisa ada tato lambang nama Scorpius di punggung tanganku? Apakah aku dulunya, saat masih hidup, sangat menyukai Scorpius Malfoy? Ah, mana mungkin, siapa juga yang menyukai pemuda aneh, tak punya rasa simpatik, seperti Scorpius Malfoy. Namun, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, pastilah aku sangat menyukainya. Karena itulah aku menato punggung tanganku dengan lambang namanya; karena itulah, Kematian muncul di depanku dalam wujud Scorpius Malfoy; dan mungkin karena itu juga, aku ada di sini—melayang-layang di rumahnya, bukan di rumahku sendiri.

Alasan yang memalukan, bukan? Maksudku, alasan aku melayang-layang di sini, dan bukan di rumahku sendiri adalah karena aku menyukainya. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya! Tidak adakah alasan yang lebih masuk akal daripada alasan itu? Misalnya, aku sengaja dikirim ke sini untuk membuat keluarga Malfoy menjadi orang-orang yang lebih baik. Ah, alasan barusan juga tidak masuk akal. Apapun yang terjadi pada Malfoy dan keluarganya bukan urusanku. Urusanku adalah bagaimana cara untuk membuat jiwaku kembali ke tubuhku, atau membuat jiwaku aman dan tenang. Aku tidak ingin melayang-layang seperti ini, tidak hidup ataupun tidak mati. Aku ingin terus dan ditempatkan pada salah satu dari dua pintu itu.

Walaupun ada lambang nama Scorpius di punggung tanganku, aku tidak ingat pernah menyukai Scorpius. Aku benar-benar telah melupakan perasaanku padanya, selain getaran aneh di hatiku saat pertama kali melihatnya di dunia abu-abu—meskipun itu adalah Kematian yang menyamar. Yeah, kurasa aku patut bersyukur karena sudah lupa bahwa aku menyukainya. Setelah berada di sini dan melihat bagaimana keluarga Malfoy menjalani hidup mereka (menganggap kemurnian dan derajat lebih dari segalanya), aku merasa sangat bodoh karena pernah menyukainya. Tentu saja, saat ini, itu tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganku. Aku sudah mati, kan? Dan hantu tidak berhak untuk menyukai seseorang.

Juga, dengan adanya tato ini—yang selama hidupku yang singkat telah kututupi dengan plester bergambar Pygmy Puff—akhirnya aku bisa mengakui bahwa aku memang adalah Rose Weasley, anak Ronald dan Hermione Weasley, dan sudah saatnya aku menyingkir dari sini. Aku bisa pergi ke Godric's Hallow 146, yang kata Daily Prophet adalah rumahku, atau ke The Burrow, tempat mereka mengirim karangan bunga turut berdukacita. Mungkin saat tiba di sana, dan bertemu keluargaku, aku bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan hidupku yang singkat ini. Tetapi, aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Saat pertama kali muncul di Malfoy Manor, aku diam-diam menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Aku hanya akan menghantui Malfoy Manor sampai waktu yang tidak kuketahui, atau sampai penghuni Malfoy Manor menyadari aku ada di sini, dan memutuskan memanggil pegawai Kementrian Sihir dari Divisi Hantu untuk mengusirku.

Tetapi, aku tahu aku bukan hantu biasa. Aku tidak bisa dilihat ataupun didengar, aku juga tidak transparan dan mengeluarkan sinar keperakan, seperti para hantu yang lain. Aku adalah tubuh, seperti layaknya tubuh manusia biasa, dengan berat yang seringan udara, sehingga aku bisa melayang-layang dan menembus dinding. Mungkin inilah alasan laki-laki bercahaya itu mengirimku pulang ke dunia. Tubuhku belum lengkap sebagai manusia yang sudah meninggal. Jiwaku belum benar-benar meninggalkan tubuhku. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana caraku kembali ke tubuhku? Atau bagaimana cara agar jiwaku benar-benar meninggalkan tubuhku? Sementara aku ada di sini dan tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Andai saja, laki-laki bercahaya itu mengirimku langsung ke tubuhku atau ada di sini untuk membantuku, semuanya tentu akan beres. Aku tidak perlu berkeliaran di sini dan melihat bagaimana keluarga Malfoy dalam keseharian mereka. Ah, mudah-mudahan saja, aku tidak ditakdirkan hidup sebagai setengah jiwa selamanya.

Menghilangkan pikiran aneh dari kepalaku, aku kembali memandang gadis dalam foto. Wajahnya, maksudku wajahku dalam foto, biasa-biasa saja; tidak cantik, juga tidak jelek. Ukuran mata, hidung dan mulut juga biasa-biasa saja, seperti wajah gadis Inggris pada umumnya. Tetapi aku suka caraku tersenyum. Senyumku adalah senyum yang tulus, tanpa beban dan tanpa kepura-puraan. Kurasa aku adalah gadis yang baik—raut wajahku menunjukkan kelembutan dan mataku bersinar hangat. Aku suka wajahku, dan tidak akan menyesal memiliki wajah seperti ini, karena wajah cantik bukanlah yang terpenting di dunia ini. Hati yang baik, yang hangat dan tulus, serta mau mengasihi orang lain seperti kita mengasihi diri kita sendiri adalah hal terpenting dari segalanya. Buat apa memiliki wajah cantik, jika hati kita sama sekali tidak memancarkan kehangatan.

Pengalaman di dunia abu-abu mengajarkanku tentang hal ini. Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, semuanya akan berakhir. Kekayaan, ketenaran, kecantikan dan segala kesenangan hidup akan kita tinggalkan, jika kematian datang menjemput. Kemudian, kita akan dihadapkan pada penghakiman yang jujur dan adil, lalu ditempatkan di pintu yang sesuai dengan segala hal yang telah kita lakukan di dunia. Jadi, aku menyimpulkan bahwa kebaikan hati, kelembutan, kesabaran, ketulusan dan kepolosan, seperti yang ada pada anak-anak—dalam hal ini adalah seperti yang kulihat pada Daniel Jeremy—akan menjadi jalan terbaik untuk menuju pintu sebelah kanan, pintu putih yang menuju ke kehidupan kekal.

"Red, apakah kau memang sudah mati?" Scorpius tiba-tiba bertanya, memandang halaman Daily Prophet yang berisi foto hitam putih itu.

Aku melayang melewati _sofa _dan duduk beberapa inci di atas sudut melengkung _sofa_, sehingga aku bisa memandang wajahnya. Aku ingin melihat ekspresi wajahnya, ingin tahu apakah sebenarnya dia bersedih untukku atau tidak. Jika dia menyukaiku, seperti dulu aku menyukainya, dia pasti akan bersedih.

"Mengapa kau pergi begitu saja, Red? Kau membuatku sangat terkejut! Aku bahkan tidak meneteskan airmata, karena tidak mempercayainya," lanjut Scorpius. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedih, menyesal, atau yang sama dengan itu; ekspresinya biasa saja, seolah sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah sewajarnya. Mungkin baginya, sudah sewajarnyalah aku mati.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan meneteskan airmata untukku," kataku tanpa penyesalan. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana hubunganku dengan Scorpius, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak menyesal dia tidak menangisi kematianku.

"Kau pergi begitu saja, setelah mengatakan bahwa kau akan menikah denganku suatu saat nanti... Bagaimana menurutmu perasaanku?" Scorpius menggelengkan kepala, dan aku terperangah.

Aku mengatakan bahwa _aku akan menikah dengannya suatu saat nanti_? Apakah dia serius? Lucu. Benar-benar lucu. Dan aku memang tertawa terbahak-bahak, meskipun Scorpius tidak bisa mendengarnya. Omong kosong, mana mungkin aku pernah berbicara seperti itu. Oke,jika aku memang pernah bilang begitu, aku menyesalinya sekarang. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku tidak sungguh-sungguh memikirkan dia sebagai calon suami, kan? Mungkin saat mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti itu, aku berada dalam keadaan yang tidak sadar: sedang mabuk, atau kurang waras. Atau, mungkin saja Scorpius hanya asal omong, karena tidak ada lagi aku di dunia untuk mengkomplain apa yang dikatakannya. Dan kukira, sangat tidak mungkin aku mau menikah dengan cowok arogan seperti Scorpius Malfoy. Cowok sok, yang tidak memiliki perasaan kasih terhadap sesama, yang tidak bisa merasakan penderitaan orang lain, yang tidak bersimpati pada sekelilingnya, yang menganggap bahwa dunia ini hanya berpusat pada dirinya dan keluarganya. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan orang seperti itu. Aku ingin tahu, apakah selama hidupnya Scorpius pernah membantu seseorang? Apakah dia pernah meminjamkan pena-bulu pada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan? Apakah dia pernah membantu seorang anak kelas satu yang tidak tahu jalan ke perpustakaan? Kupikir tidak pernah. Dia pasti tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal sederhana yang penuh kebaikan seperti itu.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang kurasakan, Red?" Scorpius masih berbicara pada halaman Daily Prophet itu. "Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa... Biasa saja, seperti aku tidak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya."

"Aku sudah tahu kau tidak akan merasakan apapun, tanpa kau mengatakannya," kataku, mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula, bukankah _tidak pernah mengenalku sebelumnya_ adalah omong kosong? Tentu saja kau mengenalku, Scorpius. Untuk apa jiwaku melayang-layang di sini, kalau kau tidak mengenalku? Untuk apa kau memandang fotoku dan berbicara padanya, jika kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Kurasa aku akan mengenangmu sebagai seseorang yang tak berarti apa-apa bagiku."

"Scorpius, aku lebih suka tidak dikenang daripada dikenang sebagai orang yang tak berarti apa-apa."

"Tetapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Red? Apakah seseorang telah membunuhmu? Ataukah seperti kata Father, kau bunuh diri karena depresi—"

Scorpius berhenti berbicara. Wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya dan keningnya berkerut dalam. Tampaknya suatu pikiran mengerikan telah masuk ke benaknya, membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mengumpat kasar, melemparkan Daily Prophet ke atas meja kopi, berdiri, lalu berjalan mondar-mandir di depan _sofa_; sementara aku memandangnya dengan heran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, masih memandangnya, dan mataku bisa juling setiap saat, kalau dia terus mondar-mandir seperti itu.

"Tidak... Kau tidak mungkin bunuh diri karena itu, kan, Red?" tanya Scorpius pada udara.

"Bunuh diri?" ulangku tak percaya, menunduk memelototi gambar kalajengking di karpet.

Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin bunuh diri. Aku tidak akan sedepresi itu sampai menghabisi diriku sendiri. Tapi, jika itu benar—jika aku benar telah bunuh diri, maka aku mengerti alasan Kematian menginginkanku dikirim ke neraka. Bukahkah aku adalah pembunuh, meskipun yang telah kubunuh adalah diriku sendiri. Aku memang pantas dimasukkan ke perapian yang menyala-nyala, karena hal itu.

Scorpius masih mondar-mandir dan terus mengumpat.

"Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika kau memang mati bunuh diri karena surat itu, berarti aku dalam masalah. Setiap saat dari sekarang, para Auror itu bisa langsung menangkapku."

Surat? Surat apa? Apakah Scorpius ada hubungannya dengan kematianku? Kuharap itulah yang terjadi. Aku ingin alasan jiwaku melayang-layang di sini, karena Scorpius ada hubungannya dengan kematianku, bukannya karena aku menyukainya. Dan lagi, jika dia memang ada hubungannya dengan kematianmu, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan segera tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, dan mungkin saja aku bisa segera kembali ke tubuhku.

"Oh, aku _harus_ menemukan surat itu sebelum para Auror itu menemukannya," kata Scorpius tegas pada udara. "Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Dia berhenti mondar-mandir, berpikir sebentar, lalu berbisik tajam, "Rucky!"

Bunyi _tar_ keras terdengar dan Rucky muncul, membungkuk rendah di depan Scorpius.

"Tuan Muda Scorpius," katanya serak.

"Rucky, aku akan pergi dan akan kembali saat makan siang... Kalau aku tidak kembali, dan Mother mencariku, katakan aku sedang bersama Ariella di Zabini Mansion."

"Apakah anda akan mengunjungi Nona Ariella, Tuan Muda Scorpius?" tanya Rucky.

"Ya..." jawab Scorpius, sambil meraba-raba kantong jubahnya—mungkin mencari tongkat sihir.

Rucky membungkuk dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Rucky pikir tidak baik mengunjungi rumah orang di awal liburan musim panas, Tuan Muda Scorpius. Nona Ariella dan keluarganya mungkin ingin menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama."

"Apakah kau mendengarku minta pendapatmu?" tanya Scorpius tajam. "Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk bicara, kalau tidak disuruh bicara?"

"Maafkan Rucky, Tuan Muda Scorpius, Rucky akan menghukum diri sendiri, setelah kembali ke dapur," kata Rucky tetap membungkuk.

"Bagus," kata Scorpius tak peduli. "Aku senang kalau kau bergantung terbalik di atas kompor selama satu hari ini, agar panas dari kompor menjalar ke kepalamu dan kau ingat bahwa kau tidak diijinkan untuk berbicara saat tidak disuruh bicara."

Aku terperangah. Hukuman macam apa itu? Dia tidak serius, kan?

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda Scorpius, Rucky akan melakukannya!"

"_Tidak_," jeritku, tanpa ada yang mendengar, melayang meninggalkan _sofa_, lalu mengamati Rucky. "Kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu, kan?"

Yah, Rucky tidak mungkin melakukannya. Sekarang ini tidak ada lagi peri-rumah yang diperlakukan dengan tidak baik. Semua peri-rumah bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau, dan bebas untuk tidak menjalankan hukuman. Tetapi, Scorpius dan Rucky tampaknya sudah tahu bahwa Rucky akan melakukan hal itu—bergantung terbalik di atas kompor.

Aku melayang di depan Scorpius, dan memandangnya dengan tajam. "Scorpius Malfoy, kau tidak mungkin membiarkannya melakukan itu, kan?"

Scorpius, yang tidak berhasil menemukan tongkat sihirnya di kantong jubah, segera memandang berkeliling ruangan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia terjatuh dan terbakar? Dia bisa mati!" aku berseru di depannya.

Scorpius berjalan menembusku menuju _nightstand_—meja kecil dengan lampu hias di atasnya—di sisi kiri tempat tidur. Aku berbalik dan melihat tongkat sihir dari kayu Hawthorn itu tergeletak begitu saja di sana, dan dia mengambilnya.

"Jika kau memang berperasaan, kau akan menghentikannya." Aku tak ingin menyerah. Aku tidak suka Rucky menghukum dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pergi, Rucky, ingat—"

"_Larang dia melakukan hukuman itu, Scorpius Malfoy_!" aku menjerit, membuat tenggorokanku sakit. Bagaimana aku bisa merasa sakit? Bukankah hantu tidak merasa sakit? Ah, aku kan bukan hantu bisa. Jadi, aku harus berhati-hati, siapa tahu aku bisa terkena mantra salah sasaran.

Sementara itu, Scorpius memandang berkeliling dengan heran, selama beberapa detik. Apakah dia bisa mendengarku? Ah, mana mungkin!

"Oh ya, Rucky, kurasa aku memaafkanmu, dan kau tidak perlu melakukan hukuman itu."

Rucky dan aku memandang Scorpius; Rucky dengan airmata bercucuran dan aku dengan senyum di wajah.

"Bagus, Scorpius," kataku lega, lalu berdehem untuk melegakan tenggorokanku. Aku senang, akhirnya otak Scorpius bekerja di jalan yang benar.

"Tuan Muda Scorpius, anda tidak serius mengatakan hal itu, bukan?" tanya Rucky.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukannya, tapi aku serius, aku—"

Rucky memeluk kaki Scorpius sambil menangis terharu.

"Oh, sudahlah," kata Scorpius, menyingkirkan ujung jubahnya dari Rucky yang sedang membuang ingus di toganya. "Kembali ke dapur, Rucky, dan katakan pada Mother di mana aku berada."

Rucky menjauh sedikit, membungkuk rendah, lalu berkata, "Anda sangat baik hati, Tuan Muda Scorpius. Rucky akan melakukan apapun yang anda inginkan."

"Pergilah!" Scorpius mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir.

Rucky membungkuk rendah untuk terakhir kalinya, dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ada-ada saja," kata Scorpius, memandang ujung jubah hijaunya, memeriksa apakah ada bekas ingus Rucky atau tidak. Tentu saja tidak ada. Jubahnya bersih dan penampilannya tetap _cling _seperti seorang penyihir sejati.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Scorpius?" tanyaku, memandangnya. "Bukankah kau senang karena telah melakukan sedikit kebaikan?"

Scorpius tidak menjawab, karena dia tidak bisa mendengarku tentunya. Dia mempersiapkan tongkat sihirnya, berputar di tempat dan ber-Disapparate. Sementara aku, hanya punya waktu untuk mengerjap. Aku bahkan belum sempat memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan saat Scorpius pergi. Detik berikutnya, aku merasa seperti sedang disedot masuk ke dalam pipa yang sempit—ya, ini adalah sensasi yang muncul, ketika seseorang sedang ber-Disapparate atau ber-Apparate. Tetapi mengapa aku merasakannya, padahal aku tidak sedang ber-Disapparate, aku juga tidak sedang menyentuh Scorpius saat dia hendak ber-Disapparate? Lalu apa yang terjadi denganku? Mengapa bisa ikut ber-Disapparate bersamanya?

Yah, sekarang semua jelas, bukan? Aku bukannya tidak bisa meninggalkan Malfoy Manor. Yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan adalah Scorpius Malfoy. Aku terjatuh di Malfoy Manor, karena Scorpius ada di sana; dia adalah alasan aku ada di sini, jadi aku akan ikut ke manapun dia pergi. Mudah-mudahan alasan jiwaku tidak bisa jauh darinya bukan karena aku tergila-gila padanya. Kuharap ada alasan yang lebih berharga daripada itu.

Sincerely,

Rose Weasley

Jiwa yang mungkin akan terus melayang-layang di sekitar Scorpius Malfoy selama waktu yang tidak diketahui.

PS: Kemanapun Scorpius ber-Apparate nanti, kuharap aku akan lebih dekat pada alasan mengapa jiwaku tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu: 11.10 a.m**

**Lokasi: Zabini Mansion, Bristol.**

Dear Diary,

Scorpius dan aku muncul di depan pintu gerbang besi dari pagar batu bata yang dibangun kira-kira tiga meter di atas tanah. Mengapit pintu gerbang itu, ada dua buah patung Minotaur raksasa—makhluk berkepala lembu dan bertubuh manusia—memegang pentungan yang ujung penuh jarum-jarum tajam. Mereka tampak mengerikan, seperti dua penjaga yang tak akan mengijinkan siapapun melewati gerbang ini, tanpa memberikan kepalanya. Omong kosong, itu hanya kesannya saja, mereka kan cuma patung. Tetapi, tampaknya mereka bukan sekedar patung, karena Scorpius sedang memandang mereka dengan serius.

Tak menghiraukan Scorpius, aku segera memandang ke balik pagar melalui terali besi. Di sana tampak sebuah taman luas berumput hijau dengan air mancur di tengahnya. Dan di ujung jalan beton berdirilah Zabini Mansion, sebuah bangunan besar yang tampak menjulang tinggi dengan jendela-jendela kaca berbentuk kubah.

Aku melayang masuk melewati ujung atas pintu gerbang untuk mengagumi keindahan mansion dan tamannya dari udara, sementara Scorpius berbicara dengan tegas pada salah satu Minotaur raksasa, "Aku Scorpius Malfoy. Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengenalku! Biarkan aku masuk, aku ingin bertemu Ariella."

Gerutuan tak jelas terdengar dari kedua Minotaur itu, dan pintu pagar terbuka sendiri beberapa detik kemudian. Scorpius masuk, aku melayang turun di sampingnya, dan kami melangkah (aku melayang) menyusuri jalan beton menuju pintu besar berwarna cokelat dengan pengetuk dari besi. Scorpius mengetuk, peri-rumah mungil yang kurus dan tampak sudah sangat tua membukakan pintu.

"Tuan Muda Scorpius, selamat datang!" katanya dengan suara melengking tinggi, tapi bernada lambat. Peri-rumah ini mengenakan pakaian seperti toga, dengan lambang keluarga Zabini (ular perak dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk hurup Z besar dalam lingkaran dengan warna dasar hitam) beserta motonya _Sanctimonia__ est__S__empiternum_, yang dalam bahasa Inggris berarti _Purity is Forever_—Kemurnian Darah adalah Selamanya.

Aku mencibir; yah, cocok sekali dengan keluarga Malfoy—_Kemurnian Darah akan selalu Bertahan_. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan mereka, tentu saja. Meskipun jika aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu, berdarah-murni tidak bisa membuatmu masuk melalui pintu putih di sebelah kanan. Tetapi bukan hakku untuk berkomentar.

"Aku ingin bertemu Ariella, Trincer," kata Scorpius, tanpa basa-basi, saat kami melangkah masuk ke dalam aula luas berkarpet merah gelap dan berpenerangan sempurna, karena jendela-jendela lebar berbentuk kubah berjejer di dinding depan aula ini, memberikan pemandangan taman beserta air mancurnya.

"Nona Ariella sedang berada di taman mawar. Jika anda ingin—"

"Tidak usah, aku tahu di mana taman mawar," sela Scorpius, lalu langsung keluar lagi, tanpa menghiraukan Trincer, yang tampak agak terperangah.

Melayang mengikuti Scorpius, aku melihat bahwa dia mengambil jalan ke arah kiri bangunan, melewati bedeng bunga _daisy _dan _cunterbury bell_, juga melewati patung-patung hias dan lampu taman. Kami baru berhenti berjalan saat sudah tiba di taman mawar.

Yang dimaksud dengan taman mawar dalam Zabini Mansion adalah sebuah lahan terbuka yang seluruh permukaannya dipenuhi rumpun mawar dari berbagai warna dan jenis. Bedeng-bedeng diatur dengan artistik dan ditanami rumpun mawar sesuai jenisnya. Aku tidak tahu jenis-jenis mawar, tapi aku bisa menyebutkan beberapa yang kuketahui, seperti jenis _Cinnamomeae_, yang berwarna merah, kuning dan putih di bedeng yang berderet-deret di sebelah kiri; juga ada rumpun mawar tak berduri, _Zephyrine Drouhin_, yang bunganya berwarna merah muda ceria, dan batangnya tumbuh merambat memenuhi seluruh pagar batusebelah barat, sehingga pagar batu cokelat itu terlihat seperti berwarna merah muda. Dan meskipun aku tidak bisa membaui udara, aku yakin udara sekitarku pasti penuh aroma mawar.

Berada dalam taman mawar yang indah ini membuatku merasa sangat cantik. Mungkin karena itulah, saat aku melihat gadis berambut merah gelap itu—yang berdiri di antara rumput mawar dan sedang mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya pada rumput mawar di sekitarnya, sehingga bunga-bunga itu melayang masuk ke dalam keranjang kecil di tangannya—aku merasa dia pasti adalah gadis yang sangat cantik.

"Ariella!" panggil Scorpius, dan kami bergerak mendekatinya—Scorpius berjalan dan aku melayang.

Ternyata aku benar. Gadis bernama Ariella ini memang adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah kulihat. Dia seperti tuan putri berambut merah gelap yang sedang mengumpulkan mawar untuk pesta istana. Wajahnya berbentuk hati dengan mata besar berwarna cokelat cemerlang, hidung mungil yang cantik dan bibir yang berbentuk sempurna. Rambutnya mengikal indah di sekitar kepalanya dan sedikit melewati pundaknya. Rambut itu sangat jauh berbeda dengan rambut merahku yang bergelombang berantakan.

Dia mengenakan jubah putih dengan warna hitam di beberapa bagian, terbuat dari sutra lembut, yang telah didesain sedemikian rupa, sehingga tidak semengerikan jubah hitam yang biasa dipakai murid-murid Hogwarts. Boleh kukatakan bahwa jubah yang dikenakannya tidaklah seperti jubah, tapi lebih mirip gaun yang dipakai gadis-gadis abad pertengahan, tetapi tanpa renda dan korset—syukurlah, karena korset dan renda adalah penemuan yang paling mengerikan. Gaun itu jatuh dengan indah ditubuhnya, mengecil di bagian pinggang dan terus sampai ke mata kakinya. Lengan gaun itu panjang dan melebar di bagian bawah memperlihatkan sebagian dari lengan putih pemiliknya. Dengan gaun itu, dia memang benar-benar cocok memerankan peran putri.

Melihat Scorpius yang tidak merasa heran dengan gaya berpakaian gadis itu, aku memutuskan bahwa Ariella Zabini memang selalu berpakaian seperti itu saat berada di rumah. Atau mungkin saja orang-orang berdarah murni fanatik memang selalu berpakaian seperti ini—laki-laki mengenakan jubah dan perempuan mengenakan jubah yang telah didesain sedemikian rupa sehingga mirip gaun panjang abad pertengahan. Menurutku pakaian orang-orang berdarah murni fanatik ini sangat ribet. Apakah mereka tidak kepanasan? Di musim panas seperti ini, tidak ada salahnya, kalau kita mengenakan sesuatu yang sederhana, misalnya baju tanpa lengan, seperti yang dipakai para Muggle. Tetapi yah, mereka kan sangat anti-Muggle, jadi wajar saja mereka tidak memakai pakaian Muggle. Untung saja mereka penyihir, sehingga mereka bisa menyihir agar pakaian itu tetap membuat mereka nyaman, meskipun di luar matahari bersinar terik.

"Scorpius, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" dia bertanya, berhenti mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya di udara dan memandang Scorpius dengan wajah terkejut yang cantik. Wajahku tentu tidak bisa dikatakan cantik saat sedang terkejut seperti itu.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu... Ini penting," kata Scorpius cepat.

Ariella menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak bisa... Aku sibuk, Scorpius—"

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Kau hanya mengumpulkan bunga."

"Memang, tapi—"

"Ini antara hidup dan mati-ku, Ariella! Apakah kau senang melihat sepupumu ini ditangkap karena pembunuhan dan dikurung di Azkaban?"

Aku memberi Scorpius pandangan heran, berpikir bahwa berbeda dari penampilannya yang sok dan menganggap remeh orang lain, Scorpius juga suka mendramatisirkan keadaan. Ariella juga ternyata berpikir sama, sehingga dia memandang Scorpius dengan ragu.

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi pada Vincent? Biasanya kau pergi padanya, jika kau sedang ingin berbicara dengan seseorang..."

"Ini bukan hal yang akan kubicarakan dengan Vincent... Ini hal yang sangat penting tentang hidupku, keluarga kita... Jadi aku harus bicara denganmu!"

Sekarang giliran aku yang memandang Scorpius dengan ragu. Apakah sebenarnya dia serius, bukan sedang mendramatisirkan sesuatu? Wajahnya memang tampak lebih pucat dan raut wajahnya kelihatan benar-benar serius, juga khawatir. Apakah pembunuhan yang dimaksudkannya tadi adalah pembunuhan atas diriku? Apakah Scorpius yang telah membunuhku? Ah, mana mungkin. Dia sudah mengatakan bahwa aku mati bunuh diri.

"Baiklah... Ayo!" kata Ariella, berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam taman mawar dan tiba suatu tempat terbuka di mana terdapat tiga kursi taman berbentuk bundar dan sebuah meja berkaki satu.

Mereka duduk di dua kursi, dan aku duduk beberapa inci di atas kursi yang ketiga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ariella, meletakkan keranjang mawarnya di atas meja.

Scorpius sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Trincer, si peri-rumah tua, muncul di sebelah Ariella dengan bunyi _tar_ keras. Dia membawa nampan berisi dua gelas jus buah warna merah—tampaknya stroberi—dan piring bundar berisi kue-kue kecil berwarna cokelat dengan _topping _warna hijau cerah di atasnya, lalu meletakkan nampan itu di meja.

"Nyonya mengundang Tuan Muda Scorpius untuk makan siang bersamanya dan Nona Ariella hari ini," kata Trincer sambil membungkuk.

"Entahlah, Trincer," kata Scorpius tak begitu yakin. "Ariella dan aku mungkin akan pergi ke suatu tempat setelah ini."

Ariella mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk pergi ke suatu tempat bersamamu."

"Kau harus membantuku, Ariella, ini—"

"Baiklah, Trincer," kata Ariella tegas, menghentikan Scorpius. "Katakan pada Mother bahwa Scorpius dan aku sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Jika saat waktu makan siang tiba Scorpius masih ada di sini, dia akan makan siang bersama kita... Oh ya, bawa ini dan letakkan di kamarku!" Ariella menyerahkan keranjang berisi mawar pada Trincer, dan beberapa detik kemudian Trincer menghilang.

"Masalahku lebih penting daripada makan siang," gerutu Scorpius.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu? Kau tidak mungkin sudah membunuh seseorang, kan? Aku tidak peduli, kalau yang telah kau bunuh adalah peri-rumahmu sendiri. Para Auror tidak akan menangkapmu karena hal itu. Apapun yang kita lakukan pada peri-rumah kita adalah hak kita," kata Ariella, dan aku memandangnya dengan sinis. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak begitu berperasaan seperti mereka ini?

"Apakah kau belum pernah mendengar kalimat: _penyihir akan mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada peri-rumah_?" tanyaku, mendelik pada Ariella.

"Apakah kau sudah membaca Daily Prophet pagi ini?" tanya Scorpius, mengabaikan topik peri-rumah, meskipun aku ingin sekali berdebat tentang itu.

Ariella tampak agak bingung. "Apakah maksudmu berita kematian Rose Weasley?" dia bertanya, lalu tertawa dan aku mendelik lagi. Aku ingin tahu, apakah dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu tanpa tertawa? Tidak tahukah dia bahwa di sana, di suatu tempat lain, ada beberapa orang yang sedih atas kematianku? "Kau tidak membunuhnya, kan?" Ariella melanjutkan. "Meskipun aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya, kau tidak mungkin membunuhnya. _Tidak menyukai _bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk membunuh orang."

Scorpius tidak berkomentar, dia memandang rumpun mawar merah yang tumbuh beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"_Red Rose_..." bisiknya pelan.

Aku memandangnya; benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Oh ayolah, kematian Rose Weasley bukanlah urusan kita," kata Ariella tak sabar. "Aku tahu, kita sudah mengenalnya saat di Hogwarts, dan aku sempat sekamar dengannya saat di Irlandia, tapi hanya itu. Kita tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Aku bahkan tidak merasa kasihan atau apapun. Berkurang satu penduduk lebih bagus, karena penduduk di dunia ini sudah banyak sekali!"

Oh Mom, darimana dia mendapatkan kata-kata kejam seperti itu? Aku—aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kuharap tidak semua orang berpikir seperti cara Ariella Zabini berpikir.

Scorpius masih memandang rumpun mawar merah, sementara Ariella memandangnya dengan tidak sabar. Setelah beberapa detik, Scorpius berkata lambat, tapi jelas, "Kurasa aku ada hubungannya dengan kematian Rose Weasley."

"Apa?"

Apa?

Ariella dan aku memandangnya; Ariella tampak sangat terkejut, dan aku dengan ingin tahu.

Ah mana mungkin kematianku ada hubungannya dengan Scorpius! Aku bunuh diri, kan? Dia sudah berkata begitu sebelum ini. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan _surat_, yang membuatnya ketakutan?

"Apa maksudmu, Scorpius?" tuntut Ariella. "Apa hubunganmu dengan kematian Rose Weasley? Itu jika benar dia sudah meninggal. Meskipun ada iklan kematian, tapi keluarganya menolak berkomentar—"

"Dia sudah meninggal..." kata Scorpius datar. "Dan kematiannya adalah karena bunuh diri—tidak mungkin karena pembunuhan. Tidak ada penyihir yang akan berani membunuhnya, _Uncle Harry_-nya dan ayahnya adalah Auror ternama. Kupikir aku—"

"Itulah asalan mereka mengirim Auror ke rumahnya—maksudku karena dia telah bunuh diri?" Ariella menyela Scorpius, keningnya berkerut. "Dan kurasa itu juga adalah alasan mengapa keluarganya menolak berkomentar pada Daily Prophet, benar kan? Mereka takut berita bunuh diri ini tersebar luas dan mereka akan menjadi bahan cercaan di media... _Putri Auror terkenal Ronald Weasley bunuh diri hanya gara-gara ditolak oleh pemuda yang dicintai_." Setelah mendengus jijik, dia memandang Scorpius. "Pemuda itu bukan kau kan, Scorpius? Kau tidak berkaitan apa-apa dengan kematian Rose Weasley, kan? Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan... Dan Rose Weasley tidak mungkin mencintaimu..."

Benar. Aku suka kalimat terakhir Ariella: _Rose Weasley tidak mungkin mencintaimu_. Aku tidak mungkin mencintai Scorpius Malfoy, iya kan?

"Tidak, bukan begitu," bantah Scorpius. "Weasley tidak mungkin bunuh diri hanya karena aku menolak cintanya. Meskipun sebenarnya dia—"

"_Dia_ apa?" tuntut Ariella, curiga.

Scorpius mengabaikannya dan berkata, "Aku telah memikirkan dan memutuskan bahwa dia mungkin bunuh diri karena surat itu..."

"Surat itu?" ulang Ariella dengan suara tercekat.

"Surat ancaman." Scorpius menjelaskan, "Aku mengirimkan surat ancaman..."

"Oh tidak! Surat ancaman seperti apa, Scorpius? Cerita kan padaku!"

"Sebenarnya surat itu tidak bisa disebut surat ancaman, itu hanya surat untuk menakut-nakuti... Dan aku tidak ingat, apa-apa saja yang sudah kutulis dalam surat itu," kata Scorpius dengan kening berkerut, mencoba untuk mengingat. "Tetapi intinya, aku memintanya untuk bersiap-siap karena artikel tentang kejadian di Irlandia akan segera kukirim ke Witch Weekly..."

"Kejadian apa?" tuntut Ariella lagi, kali ini dengan mata melebar. Kurasa dia sudah tahu kejadian apa itu, tetapi hanya ingin meyakinkan diri.

"Kau sudah tahu... Artikel tentang dia hamil, aborsi dan segalanya. Sebenarnya itu hanya omong kosong, aku tidak mungkin mengirim artikel seperti itu ke Witch Weekly. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya sedikit ketakutan... Aku tidak menduga bahwa dia depresi berat dan mengakhiri hidupnya."

Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin bunuh diri karena hal itu... Aku bukan gadis yang mudah depresi, benar, kan?

Sementara itu, Ariella, untuk beberapa saat, tampaknya tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia mendelik pada Scorpius.

Scorpius memakai kesempatan untuk melanjutkan, "Dan, kalau para Auror menemukan surat itu, maka aku akan diinvestigasi di kantor Auror, lalu dikirim ke Azkaban dengan tuduhan pembunuhan secara tidak langsung."

"Pembunuhan secara tidak langsung?" Ariella tampak berusaha untuk tidak mendengus, lalu kembali serius. "Dan kau benar-benar sudah mengirim surat itu... kapan? Kalau kau mengirimnya beberapa hari sebelum peristiwa bunuh diri itu, kita akan punya alasan untuk membelamu di pengadilan sihir... Kita akan menyewa pembela yang terkenal dan—"

"Semalam, Ariella," kata Scorpius. "Aku mengirim surat itu semalam... Dan semalam adalah saat-saat Weasley mengakhiri hidupnya."

"Oh, ya ampun... Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak boleh membiarkan para Auror menemukan surat itu."

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah masuk ke rumah Weasley dan mencari surat itu sebelum para Auror menemukannya."

"Bagaimana kita bisa masuk ke sana? Kita tidak bisa menyusup begitu saja. Rumah itu dijaga ketat. Dan menurut Prophet, mereka telah membentengi rumah itu dengan berbagai mantra perlindungan. Jadi, kemungkinan besar, kita tidak akan bisa ber-Apparate di sana, atau bahkan menggunakan Mantra Panggil."

"Yeah, kalau kita tidak bisa masuk diam-diam, kita masuk dengan terang-terangan," kata Scorpius.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ariella jengkel. "Kita tidak bisa pergi begitu saja ke sana dan bilang: _Maaf, bisakah kalian mengijinkan kami masuk ke kamar Rose, kami ingin mencari sesuatu_. Auror-Auror itu akan curiga dan langsung menangkap kita."

"Nah, aku datang ke sini mengharapkan bantuanmu, kan? Jadi kau harus membantuku berpikir, bagaimana cara menyusup ke sana tanpa dicurigai," kata Scorpius.

Ariella memalingkan wajah, memandang rumpun mawar sambil berpikir; keningnya berkerut dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berkata lambat-lambat, "Bagaimana kalau kau menyamar jadi salah satu anggota keluarga Weasley dengan ramuan Polijus? Kau akan bisa masuk ke sana dengan santai dan para Auror itu tidak akan curiga."

"Kita tidak punya waktu," tolak Scorpius. "Kita tidak mungkin mendapatkan ramuan itu dalam waktu kurang dari dua belas jam. Dan para Auror mungkin sudah menemukan surat itu. Lagipula, kita tidak bisa begitu saja menyamar jadi salah satu anggota keluarga Weasley. Bagaimana kalau orangnya muncul? Tuduhan pada kita bisa bertambah—menyusup dan menyamar."

Ariella mengerutkan hening lagi. "Yah, kurasa cara termudah adalah menyuruh satu orang dari anggota keluarga Weasley mencari surat itu untuk kita."

Scorpius memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. "Bagaimana kau menyuruh salah satu dari mereka mencarinya? Mereka membenci kita, ingat?"

"Sebenarnya, Roxanne Weasley bisa melakukannya untuk kita."

"Roxanne Weasley?" tanya Scorpius heran. "Bagaimana?"

"Sewaktu di Irlandia, dia pernah memintaku melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Kau ingat? Aku pernah memberitahumu tentang itu."

"Oh, pesta ulang tahun The Shamrock... Dia memintamu pergi bersama Lorcan Scamander, dan sebagai imbalannya dia bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Benar, sekarang saatnya aku memintanya melakukan sesuatu... Biarkan dia yang mencari surat itu untuk kita."

"Oh, bagus sekali!" kata Scorpius tampak lega, lalu tegang lagi. "Tidak... Kita tidak bisa menyuruhnya mencari surat itu... Dia bisa saja membacanya dan semua orang akan tahu apa yang terjadi."

Ariella mengangkat bahu, kehabisan ide. "Roxanne Weasley adalah harapanku satu-satunya. Jika kau tidak setuju menyuruh dia mencari surat itu, aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi."

"Tidak... Kita akan tetap memakai bantuan Roxanne Weasley, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Kita akan memintanya mengantar kita ke rumah Weasley... Kurasa para Auror akan mengijinkan kita masuk ke sana, jika ada anggota keluarga Weasley bersama kita. Dan setelah kita masuk, kita akan mencari surat itu sendiri."

"Maksudmu meminta dia _mengantarmu_, Scorpius. Tidak ada_ kita_," kata Ariella."Aku tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku di rumah keluarga Weasley."

"Oh ayolah, kau harus menemaniku! Bagaimana aku bisa mencari surat itu sendiri?"

"Itu urusanmu sendiri, kan? Kau yang mencari masalah," kata Ariella, mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. "Sebagai sepupu yang baik, aku sudah membantumu menemukan cara sempurna untuk masuk ke rumah Weasley. Yang perlu kaulakukan adalah menemukan surat itu."

"Baiklah," kata Scorpius, tersenyum licik. "Aku akan mengatakan pada Aunt Daphne bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dan itu bukan Vincent. Dia mungkin akan sangat terkejut, dan—"

"Apakah pernah ada yang mengatakan bahwa kau sangat licik, Scorpius?" Ariella memberi Scorpius pandangan tajam.

"_Red_—Maksudku Weasley sudah berulang kali mengatakannya. Tapi, lupakan! Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan duluan? Langsung ke rumah Roxanne Weasley?"

Ariella tampaknya menyerah, dia menghela nafas panjang, berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata, "Tidak, kita harus menulis surat."

Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah mansion. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah perkamen, sebuah amplop yang telah diembos dengan lambang keluarga Zabini beserta motonya, pena-bulu dan botol tinta melayang ke arahnya. Setelah menangkap semua barang-barang itu, dia meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Menulis pada Roxanne Weasley?" tanya Scorpius, memandang Ariella yang sedang menggelar perkamen di atas meja.

"Harus, kan? Kita tidak tahu di mana dia berada. Bisa saja, dia ada di rumah mereka di London, toko mereka di Diagon Alley, atau sedang berlibur musim panas di suatu tempat—meskipun aku tidak yakin mereka akan berlibur, setelah apa yang terjadi pada Rose Weasley. Lagipula, lebih sopan kalau kita menulis dulu."

Ariella menunduk dan mulai menulis. Scorpius mendekat untuk membaca apa yang ditulis Ariella, sementara aku melayang di sisinya dan ikut membaca.

_Dear, Roxanne Weasley,_

_Kuharap kau ingat siapa aku. Aku adalah orang yang dengan sangat baik hati telah membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu, saat kau sedang menghadapi masalah pelik di Irlandia. Aku tahu pertolongan yang kuberikan itu sangat berarti bagimu, dan kau sangat berterima kasih padaku waktu itu._

_Lalu, jika aku tidak salah mengingatnya, kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau dengan senang hati akan bersedia membantuku apa saja dan kapan saja. Sebenarnya, aku tidak sangat membunuhkan bantuanmu, tapi aku memberimu kesempatan untuk membayar apa yang telah kulakukan padamu. Kurasa kau harus berterima kasih, karena aku telah begitu baik hati memberimu kesempatan melakukannya. _

_Aku akan memberimu penjelasan tentang apa yang harus kaulakukan. Jadi, segera hubungi aku secepatnya, setelah kau menerima surat ini!_

_Your Helper_

_Ariella Zabini._

Tak percaya, aku memandang Ariella menandatangi suratnya. Bunyi surat ini benar-benar aneh. Dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan Roxanne, tapi dengan arogan menolak mengakui bahwa dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan.

"Bagus," puji Scorpius, tanpa melihat keanehan pada surat itu. Kurasa mereka pasti sudah biasa dengan surat-surat bernada arogan seperti ini.

Ariella memasukkan surat dalam amplop dan menyegelnya. Dia bersiup pada udara terbuka, dan seekor burung merpati berwarna putih terbang mendekat, mendarat di lengannya.

Scorpius memandang burung itu dengan ragu. "Kau yakin burung ini bisa terbang ke ujung negeri dengan cepat?"

"Jangan menganggap remeh Doris," kata Ariella, mengikat amplop di kaki burung merpati itu. "Dia bisa terbang secepat elang..."

Scorpius tidak berkomentar lagi, sementara aku memandang ragu pada Doris, si burung merpati, yang dilepaskan oleh Ariella di udara terbuka. Sama seperti Scorpius, aku juga tidak percaya pada kehandalan burung merpati mengantar surat; apa lagi jarak yang ditempuhnya bisa berpuluh-puluh kilometer.

"Dan sekarang kita akan menunggu," kata Ariella, mengirim kembali peralatan tulis-menulisnya ke rumah.

"Sebenarnya, kita tidak bisa menunggu... Bagaimana kalau para Auror sudah menemukan surat itu lebih dulu."

"Sabar, Scorpius! Kita tidak boleh tergesa-gesa melakukan sesuatu, karena bisa berakibat fatal... Tunggu saja! Yuk, kita masuk, kurasa Mother ingin bertemu denganmu. Beri dia kesempatan untuk memamerkan perasaan bahagianya."

Ariella berdiri dan Scorpius segera mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan begitu saja menyusuri rumpun mawar, melupakan jus dan kue dalam nampan. Dan aku, setelah memberikan pandangan menyesal pada kue-kue yang lezat itu, segera melayang menyusul mereka.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _memamerkan perasaan bahagia_-nya? Apakah hari ini ulang tahun Aunt Daphne?" tanya Scorpius.

"Bukan ulang tahun, tapi pernikahan."

"Pernikahan? Maksudmu ulang tahun pernikahan?"

"Bukan ulang tahun pernikahan, Scorpius, tapi pernikahanku," kata Ariella getir. "Mother sedang tergila-gila pada pernikahan... Dia tidak berhenti membicarakan pernikahan, sejak aku sudah dipastikan akan menikah dengan Vincent."

"Mengapa? Bukankah masih beberapa tahun lagi? Kalian tidak mungkin langsung menikah setelah lulus Hogwarts, kan?"

"Tidak, mudah-mudahan tidak," kata Ariella, agak ketakutan. "Kuharap kami bisa menikah di usia dua puluh tahun... Kurasa itu umur yang sesuai."

"Vincent pasti tidak ingin menikah diusia dua puluh tahun, aku tahu itu," kata Scorpius. "Dia pasti ingin bersenang-senang dulu."

"Bagaimana kalau orangtuanya memaksa? Kau kan tahu bagaimana Mr Goyle. Meskipun tampangnya bodoh, dia sangat kejam kadang-kadang. Jika dia ingin Vincent menikah denganku diusia dua puluh tahun, maka kami pasti akan tetap menikah diusia dua puluh tahun."

"Dan kau tidak ingin menikah."

"Aku? Apakah pendapatku penting? Tidak pernah ada yang meminta pendapatku, jadi aku akan diam saja dan menikah dengan tenang."

"Vincent, pemuda yang baik," kata Scorpius promosi. "Aku yakin dia pasti akan menjagamu."

Karena Vincent adalah temanmu, Scorpius, kurasa dia tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Kau pasti memilih teman yang sifatnya sedikit mirip denganmu. Tetapi karena kalian semua memiliki sifat yang sama, yah, Ariella mungkin akan bahagia bersama Vincent.

"Tak diragukan lagi..." desah Ariella, terus berjalan, sementara Scorpius melangkah ringan di sampingnya. Aku sendiri melayang-layang di sisi kiri Scorpius dengan sangat menyesal, karena tidak bisa menjitak kepalanya.

Kami melewati aula, naik tangga ke lantai satu, menyusuri lorong dan tiba di sebuah pintu cokelat gelap. Dari balik pintu terdengar denting piano yang lembut, dengan irama yang kadang cepat. Kalau tidak salah lagu ini adalah musik klasik Muggle berjudul _Canon_. Sebenarnya, agak mengherankan juga; orang-orang ini menolak semua hal yang berbau Muggle, tapi tidak menolak musik Muggle. Yah, kalau tidak ada barang-barang penemuan Muggle, seperti musik dan piano, mana bisa penyihir bersenang-senang.

Ariella mendorong pintu itu dan kami masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang separuh kosong. Hanya ada sebuah piano besar dalam ruangan itu. Seorang wanita berambut merah gelap, yang mungkin adalah Mrs Zabini, sedang memainkan piano dengan lincah. Dia mengenakan jubah seperti Ariella, tapi berwarna hijau menyala, yang sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah gelap. Tetapi, tampaknya warna bukanlah masalah bagi Daphne Zabini. Dia, sepertinya, adalah wanita yang penuh percaya diri. Jadi, warna apa saja sama saja baginya, tetap membuatnya cantik (menurutnya sendiri), meskipun sebenarnya dia tampak seperti burung nuri.

Scorpius bertepuk tangan saat Mrs Zabini mengakhiri permainan pianonya.

"Permainan pianomu sudah bagus sekali, Aunt Daphne," puji Scorpius, dan aku sangat setuju, meskipun aku lebih suka mendengarkan Lucy memainkan _Canon _dengan biola, diiringi denting piano Dom.

Oh, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? _Lucy, Dom _siapa mereka? Aku memejamkan mata, menutup pikiran dan pendengaranku dari Daphne Zabini yang menanyakan kabar ibu Scorpius dan dijawab Scorpius dengan santai. Kilasan peristiwa lain muncul dipikiranku: beberapa orang duduk dalam sebuah ruang keluarga yang sempit, dengan pohon Natal yang dihias dengan berlebihan, juga perapian yang menyala riang; terdengar bunyi gesekan biola yang dimainkan oleh seorang gadis berambut merah, dan denting piano yang dimainkan oleh gadis berambut pirang; dan semua orang tampak begitu bahagia.

"Astoria memang berselera aneh," suara Daphne Zabini yang tajam dan melengking, seperi suara anak kecil mengagetkanku. Dia masih berbicara pada Scorpius yang berdiri di dekat piano, sementara Ariella bersandar di dekat jendela. "Gadis Inggris jauh lebih baik dari gadis asing. Kita kan tidak tahu, apa-apa saja yang orang-orang asing itu pikirkan. Apa lagi, Rusia... Bagaimana kalau dia ada hubungannya dengan _Bolshevik_?"

"_Bolshevik_?" tanya Scorpius heran, mengalihkan pandangan pada Ariella yang mengangkat bahu.

Sementara aku memandang Daphne Zabini dengan heran. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang _Bolshevik_? Bukankan _Boshevik _tidak ada pengaruhnya pada penyihir? Penyihir Rusia bisa menghindar dari Revolusi Rusia. Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang menjadi bahan bacaan Daphne Zabini di waktu luangnya. Tidak mungkin dia tertarik pada sejarah Muggle, kan?

"Lupakan!" Daphne Zabini mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku lebih suka, jika kau bertunangan dengan Eliza, Scorpius... Eliza jauh lebih baik dari gadis Rusia aneh itu."

"Mother," kata Ariella. "Veronique tidak aneh dan aku lebih suka padanya daripada Eliza."

"Eliza? Eliza Parkinson?" tanya Scorpius.

"Ya, dia," jawab Ariella, tanpa memandang Scorpius. "Dan belum pasti apakah Scorpius akan menikah dengan Veronique. Dia kan hanya datang berlibur musim panas."

"Itukah namanya? _Veronique_... Tidak kedengaran seperti nama Rusia," komentar Daphne Zabini sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Ibunya orang Prancis..."

"Pantas saja," kata Daphne Zabini mencibir.

"Mother," kata Ariella dengan sangat tegas, tampaknya mencegah ibunya untuk menghina orang Prancis. "Bukahkah Mother ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Scorpius?"

"Oh, kau benar sekali, Sayang," kata ibunya, tersenyum sayang pada Ariella. "Ayo Scorpius, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu!"

Daphne Zabini, menggiring mereka semua, kecuali aku yang melayang di sisi kiri Scorpius, keluar ruang musik, dan masuk ke ruangan di sebelah kirinya. Ruangan itu adalah ruang keluarga yang nyaman dengan kursi-kursi empuk dan jendela yang lebar, sehingga taman berair mancur bisa terlihat jelas di bawah. Mereka duduk dan aku menempatkan diri beberapa inci di atas tempat kosong di sebelah kiri Scorpius.

Daphne Zabini mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, memanggil sesuatu dari rak. Benda itu adalah majalah Witch Weekly edisi _Wedding_.

"Lihat ini!" katanya, memaksa Scorpius melihat gambar pada halaman depan Witch Weekly itu; gambar seorang model yang berpose dengan berbagai gaya dalam gaun pengantin berenda berwarna putih.

Scorpius memandang gambar itu tanpa berkedip, sedangkan Ariella, yang duduk di kursi lain di depannya tampak menahan diri untuk tidak mengikik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Scorpius?" tanya Daphne Zabini.

"Er, bagus," jawab Scorpius ragu.

"Coba lihat halaman lima!"

Scorpius buru-buru membuka halaman lima, dan kemudian aku bisa melihat berderet-deret gambar gaun penganting dalam berbagai mode, kue pengantin dalam berbagai bentuk, dan dekorasi pelaminan, juga dekorasi kamar pengatin dalam berbagai warna.

"Ariella tidak banyak berkomentar tentang pemilihan warna, tapi kurasa warna emas cocok sebagai tema pernikahan."

"Yah, kurasa emas cocok," kata Scorpius tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan, lalu menambahkan. "Aunt Daphne, bukankah terlalu cepat untuk memilih gaun pengantin."

"Terlalu cepat?" Daphne Zabini tampak sangat terkejut. "Tidak, Scorpius! Tidak terlalu cepat. Ariella akan langsung menikah setelah lulus Hogwarts—musim panas tahun depan."

"Mother," Ariella tampak sangat terkejut. "Aku ingat Mother pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikah diusia dua puluh tahun."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang begitu," kata Daphne Zabini. "Tapi buat apa menunggu sampai kau dua puluh tahun, kalau akhirnya kau tetap akan menikah juga. Ayahmu dan aku sudah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan keluarga Goyle. Kau dan Vincent akan langsung menikah setelah lulus Hogwarts."

Ariella tampak tak mampu berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat.

"Scorpius, kau makan siang di sini, kan?" tanya Daphne Zabini memandang Scorpius, setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ariella. "Aku akan ke bawah untuk mengatakannya pada Trincer, kalian di sini saja. Dan, Scorpius, kau harus membujuk Ariella untuk mau mengenakan bunga di rambutnya."

"Baiklah..." Scorpius tersenyum singkat, dan Daphne Zabini keluar ruangan.

"Begitulah," kata Ariella getir, saat pintu tertutup di belakang ibunya. "Aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang... aku akan segera menikah!"

"Kau bisa menolaknya, kalau kau memang tidak mau," Scorpius mengusulkan dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak... aku tidak bisa menolaknya, kau tahu bagaimana keluarga kita... Oh, sudahlah aku tidak mau memikirkannya." Ariella menyandarkan diri di kursi.

"Mengapa aku harus membujukmu untuk memakai bunga di rambut?" tanya Scorpius heran.

Ariella tersenyum. "Itu ide Mother. Dia ingin aku memakai bunga, bukan tiara, seperti yang biasa dipakai orang saat menikah. Katanya bunga akan menjadi _tren_, dan aku harus lebih dulu memakainya di pernikahanku."

Scorpius mengangkat bahu, sedangkan aku merasa sedikit kasihan pada Ariella. Menikah di usia delapan belas tahun, apa asyiknya? Kita tidak akan bisa berkeliling Inggris, atau keluar negeri, atau berjalan-jalan ke mana-mana sesuka kita. Jika kita sudah menikah, tentunya kita akan tinggal di rumah mengurus anak dan suami. Walaupun tidak ingin melakukannya, aku tahu bahwa Ariella pasti akan tetap melakukannya. Kemurnian darah dan keluarga adalah hal yang utama bagi keluarga berdarah-murni fanatik seperti mereka.

Sebuah sinar perak masuk melalui jendela, membuat Scorpius dan Ariella terkejut. Sinar itu berhenti di atas meja dan berubah menjadi burung elang perak yang berbicara dengan tegas pada Ariella.

"_Sedang di The Burrow, tidak bisa ke mana-mana, karena keluarga menghadapi masalah, tapi aku akan membantumu di lain waktu_..."

Sinar perak itu berangsur-angsur redup dan menghilang seperti asap.

"Itu suara Roxanne Weasley, kan?" tanya Scorpius, memandang tempat di mana Patronus itu baru saja menghilang.

"Dia tidak mau membantu kita," kata Ariella kecewa,

"Wajar saja, mereka kan sedang mengalami kedukaan. Tetapi kita tidak bisa menunggu, kita harus mengambil surat itu," kata Scorpius tegas.

"Lalu, kau ingin kita melakukan apa? Dia tidak mau membantu."

"Pergi ke The Burrow, dan memaksanya agar mau membantu kita," kata Scorpius, berdiri.

"Tidak... aku tidak mau," tolak Ariella, tetap di tempatnya.

"Kau harus mau," kata Scorpius memaksa. "Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Roxanne Weasley, jika bukan bersamamu."

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah," kata Scorpius, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. "Kumohon! Sekali ini saja, kau harus menolongku. Aku tidak mungkin meminta pertolonganmu lagi, jika kau dan Vincent sudah menikah."

Ariella mendengus. "Baiklah," katanya dengan jengkel. "tapi kita harus ber-Disapparate bersama, karena aku belum lulus ujian Apparition."

Scorpius tertawa. "Mother pernah mengatakan bahwa Aunt Daphne juga tidak lulus ujian Apparition pada uji coba pertama."

Ariella tampak sebal. "Apakah kau masih ingin menertawaiku, atau kita harus segera ke The Burrow."

"Oke, kita harus segera berangkat," kata Scorpius cepat, setelah berhenti tertawa. Dia mengulurkan lengannya pada Ariella, dan kedua ber-Disapparate.

Aku terseret bersama mereka ke dalam pusaran waktu.

Sincerely,

Rose Weasley

Jiwa yang ingin semakin dekat pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya

PS: Aku ingin segera pergi dari lingkungan darah-murni yang fanatik ini.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu: 12.30 a.m**

**Lokasi: The Burrow, Devon.**

Dear Diary,

Kami ber-Apparate di dekat papan tanda bobrok bertuliskan The Burrow dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Ariella, memandang ke depan, pada sebuah rumah bertingkat yang berdiri miring di ujung jalan tanah yang berdebu.

"Aku yakin rumah itu adalah The Burrow. Lihat!" Scorpius menunjuk papan tanda bobrok itu.

"Itu adalah rumah paling jelek yang pernah kulihat," kata Ariella mencibir. "Bentuknya seperti kandang babi raksasa."

"Kau benar," Scorpius menyetujui. "Father pernah mengatakan bahwa seluruh keluarga Weasley tinggal dalam satu rumah. Dan katanya lagi, mereka hanya punya satu tempat tidur. Entah, bagaimana mereka tidur?"

Mereka saling pandang, lalu tertawa keras, sementara aku dilanda perasaan frustrasi. Aku sangat ingin menjitak kepala Scorpius, tapi aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Oh, kalau saja aku bisa menyentuhnya, aku akan membuatnya babak belur, sehingga tidak bisa dikenali oleh ayahnya yang pucat seperti mayat itu.

"Ayo, sudah saatnya kita bergerak," kata Scorpius, setelah keduanya berhenti tertawa.

Keduanya berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan tanah, sedangkan aku melayang di samping Scorpius.

Semakin dekat ke arah rumah, perasaan rindu tak tertahankan muncul di hatiku. Kilasan-kilasan peristiwa semakin jelas muncul di pikiranku, dan aku perlu memejamkan mata untuk memfokuskan pikiran pada kilasan peristiwa itu. Namun, tak ada yang berarti. Aku tetap tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kukatakan?" tanya suara Ariella.

Aku membuka mata dan melihat pintu tua yang sudah mengelupas berjarak beberapa jengkal dari depan kami. Samar-samar dari dalam terdengar suara-suara orang sedang berbicara.

"Bilang saja kau adalah teman Roxanne Weasley yang datang berkunjung. Katakan bahwa Roxanne Weasley-lah yang mengundangmu ke sini. Kurasa mereka tidak akan menolakmu. Kau tahu kan bagaimana mereka? Mereka adalah orang-orang yang bersedia menerima siapa saja di rumah mereka, baik manusia serigala, setengah raksasa, Darah-Lumpur, dan segala macam yang penting berwujud manusia."

_Darah-Lumpur_? Bukankah istilah itu sudah tidak digunakan lagi?Aku menggerutu dan memaki Scorpius, sementara Ariella mengangguk, lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Arthur?" terdengar suara dari dalam, suara seorang wanita. "Kita tidak sedang menunggu siapa pun, bukan?"

"Tidak," jawab suara pria.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, lalu suara seseorang yang berkata, "Biar aku saja yang membukakan pintu, Dad."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin jelas dan pintu terbuka. Di depan kami sekarang berdiri laki-laki jangkung berambut merah, dengan kacamata bergagang tanduk. Dia memandang Scorpius dengan heran, lalu tampak takjub setelah mengalihkan matanya pada Ariella, yang berpenampilan, seperti orang yang akan menghadiri pesta kostum. Tetapi tampaknya dia tidak ingin berkomentar soal penampilan, karena dia berkata, "Pergilah, kami tidak menginginkan kehadiran kalian!"

"Er—" Ariella tampak agak bingung, mendapatkan perlakukan yang tidak diharapkan.

"Kami sudah bilang tidak ingin diwawancara," kata laki-laki itu tegas. "Kukira kalian dari Witch Weekly, kan? Atau The Quibbler" Dia mendelik pada Scorpius. "Mana kameramu? Jangan mengira aku akan terpengaruh, meskipun kau tidak membawa kamera."

"Kami bukan dari Witch Weekly atau The Quibbler, Sir," kata Scorpius segera menguasai keadaan. "Kami adalah teman-teman Roxanne dari Hogwarts... Dia mengundang kami."

"Teman-teman Roxy?" tanya laki-laki itu tampak agak bingung.

"Benar, Sir!"

"Siapa, Uncle Percy?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang laki-laki itu, dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam muncul di belakang Percy Weasley.

Dia adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan dengan rambut hitam yang berantakan—kesannya tak pernah disisir, tapi itu adalah salah satu poin yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Bentuk wajahnya memanjang dengan tulang pipi, hidung, bibir dan dagu yang sempurna. Matanya berbentuk indah, berwarna hijau cemerlang yang memancarkan aura kehangatan, kelembutan dan kebaikan hati.

Ya, inilah dia cowok tampan yang sebenarnya. Saat kau melihatnya kau akan tahu dia dengan sukarela akan meminjamkan mantelnya padamu, meskipun di luar badai salju bertiup dengan kencang. Dia tentu dengan sukarela akan memberikan rotinya padamu, meskipun dia sedang kelaparan. Dan dia tentu akan menyelamatkanmu, meskipun pilihannya adalah antara kau dan dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi, rasanya aku pernah melihat wajah ini. Aku tahu aku mengenalnya, karena perasaan rindu yang membingungkan itu kembali melandaku.

Si mata hijau sekarang sedang menatap Scorpius Malfoy dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Malfoy?" dia bertanya. Suaranya terdengar sangat tajam dan mengandung nada berbahaya.

Aku tahu si mata hijau adalah cowok yang baik dan tidak mudah membenci seseorang. Tetapi kalau dia tidak suka melihat Scorpius, artinya itu salah Scorpius sendiri. Siapa pun yang mengenal Scorpius Malfoy pasti ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya, atau menonjok wajahnya sampai babak belur.

"Katanya mereka adalah teman-teman Roxy, kau mengenal mereka, Al?"

"Teman-teman Roxy?" ulang Al, si mata hijau, mengembalikan pandangannya pada Scorpius sambil mengangkat alis.

"Ya," jawab Ariella, sebelum Scorpius sempat menjawab. Dia bergerak maju selangkah dan berdiri di depan Al. "Kami datang untuk bertemu Roxanne, dia yang mengundang kami ke sini."

Al mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ariella dan terperangah. Yah, wajar saja, Ariella adalah gadis yang cantik, apalagi dengan gaun panjang abad pertengahan-nya.

"Apakah teman-teman Roxy memang berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Percy Weasley, seperti membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan Al. "Kupikir mereka berpakaian ala Muggle."

Percy Weasley sendiri mengenakan jubah cokelat panjang, seperti penyihir pada umumnya; sementara Al, mengenakan baju kaos biasa berwarnahijau dengan gambar Hippogriff berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans.

"Biasanya memang seperti itu," jawab Al, memandang Ariella dari atas ke bawah.

"Jadi, bisakah kami masuk dan berbicara dengan Roxanne?" tanya Ariella tak sabar. Dengan dagu terangkat tinggi, dia bergerak maju, sementara Scorpius bersiap-siap di sampingnya, seperti pengawal. Aku mencibir—ya, cocok sekali, Scorpius, mengapa tidak sekalian saja kau membawa pentungan, dan kau akan terlihat seperti satpam Troll.

"Tidak, _Princess_, kau tidak bisa masuk," cegah Al, menyebut _Princess _dengan nada menghina. Kupikir ini mengacu pada pakaian dan gaya Ariella yang memang seperti putri, juga gaya Scorpius yang seperti _pengawal sang putri_. Ada apa sih dengan orang-orang berdarah-murni ini?

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak bisa masuk?" tanya Ariella tajam. "Roxanne-lah yang mengundang kami."

"Bukan maksudku untuk bersikap kasar, _Princess_, tapi jujur saja aku tidak mempercayai kalian berdua," kata Al lembut, namun tegas. "Aku kenal siapa saja teman Roxy dan kalian berdua tidak termasuk di dalamnya."

Ariella mendelik, sementara Scropius berpura-pura tertarik pada sepatu bot Wellington yang bertebaran di dekat pintu. Kurasa Scorpius tidak bisa berakting sebagai pengawal yang baik. Seharusnya jika terjadi hal seperti ini, dia harus membela sang putri, kan?

"Kita bisa memanggil Roxy..." kata Percy Weasley, lalu menggerutu. "Anak itu... Dia sudah tahu akan ada pertemuan keluarga, mengapa dia masih mengundang teman?"

Percy Weasley berjalan masuk, sementara Ariella masih mendelik pada Al.

"Kau tidak akan mengusir kami begitu saja, Potter," geram Ariella. "Kalau tidak karena terpaksa, aku tidak sudi menginjakkan kaki di kandang babi yang kalian sebut rumah ini."

Kemarahan merambat dari dadaku dan menjalar sampai ke kulitku. Namun, kemarahanku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kemarahan Al; wajahnya merah padam, matanya menyala-nyala, bibirnya mengeras, dan tangannya terkepal kuat.

Yah, sebaik apapun orang itu, dia tentu akan marah kalau kau menghina keluarganya. Namun, aku tahu Al pasti akan mampu menahan diri dan tidak akan menghajar Ariella sampai babak belur.

"Scorpius Malfoy," kata Al dengan suara bergetar marah. "Bisakah kau menyingkirkannya dari hadapanku, sebelum aku memukulnya?"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Potter," tantang Scorpius, sementara Ariella menyeringai. "Kau tidak mungkin memukul seorang gadis di pintu depan rumah keluargamu. Kukira kau takut untuk melihat apa yang akan tertulis di halaman depan Daily Prophet besok pagi: _Putra Harry Potter menghajar seorang gadis di depan pintu The Burrow_. Menurutmu apa yang akan dikatakan masyarakat sihir, Potter?"

Aku bisa melihat wajah licik Scorpius bersinar penuh kebencian, sementara wajah cantik Ariella membayangkan rasa ketidaksukaan yang besar. Dan Al, memandang mereka dengan tingkat kemarahan yang bisa mengalahkan kobaran api.

"Al, kata Uncle Percy teman-temanku mencariku," kata seorang gadis berkulit cokelat dan berambut hitam, yang baru saja muncul di belakang Al.

Aku memandangnya dan merasa sangat sedih. Yah, aku juga mengenalnya. Aku tahu dia adalah salah satu dari para sepupu yang kulupakan.

Dia memandang Scorpius, lalu memandang Ariella dengan mulut terbuka, mungkin takjud dengan gaun ala _princess-_nya (menurut Al dan aku setuju).

"Ariella, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" dia bertanya. "Aku kan sudah bilang akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Kau memang mengundang mereka, Roxy?" tanya Al tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengundang mereka? Mereka membenci kita."

"Nanti kujelaskan, Al! Ayo!" Roxy menarik tangan Ariella, dan membawanya agak menyingkir dari pintu. "Dengar, kau tahu apa yang sedang kami alami... Aku tidak bisa membantumu sekarang, tapi aku berjanji untuk membantumu nanti. Kau mengerti?"

"Tugasmu mudah saja," kata Ariella, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Roxy. "Bawa Scorpius dan aku ke Godric's Hallow 146."

"Mana mungkin!" Roxy terperangah. "Aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana, sedang ada pertemuan keluarga."

"Bagaimana kalau setelah pertemuan keluarga?"

"Tetap tidak bisa, karena kami harus ke Godric's Hallow."

"Ya, kalau begitu sekalian saja, kan?" kata Ariella penuh kemenangan. "Kami ikut kalian ke Godric's Hallow."

"Tidak!" seru Al, yang juga mendengarkan percakapan ini dari pintu. "Aku tidak percaya kau mengajak mereka ke Godric's Hallow, Roxy!"

Roxy menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"Ada baiknya kalau Scorpius dan aku ikut pertemuan keluarga kalian," kata Ariella memutuskan dengan santai, lalu memandang Scorpius. "Ayo Scorpius, kita masuk!"

Roxy dan Al terlalu kaget, sehingga mereka tidak bisa mencegah Ariella yang sudah berjalan masuk melewati mereka. Scorpius mengekor di belakang Ariella, sedangkan aku melayang di belakang Scorpius.

Kami masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang tamu sempit penuh karangan bunga berbagai bentuk dengan warna-warna mati, seperti putih, _pink _pucat dan ungu tua; ucapan turut berdukacita dengan berbagai variasi tertempel di bagian depan karangan bunga.

"Tunjukkan di mana semua orang!" perintah Ariella dengan bergaya pada Al dan Roxy yang masih terperangah di dekat pintu.

"Mari ikut sini, _Your Highness_!" Al mencibir, lalu berjalan lebih dulu melalui pintu di sebelah kiri.

Roxy berjalan di belakangnya; matanya terbinar-binar, kurasa dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mengikik—aku sama sekali tidak melihat sesuatu yang lucu dari situasi ini. Sementara itu, Scorpius cepat-cepat melangkah di belakang Ariella dan aku melayang mengikutinya.

Ruang keluarga itu besar dan nyaman, dan semua orang yang sedang duduk di ruangan itu adalah orang-orang yang kukenal. Berbagai kilasan peristiwa dan kejadian berkelebat dengan cepat di benakku, saat memandang mereka satu persatu. Akhirnya, aku bisa mengenali mereka semua. Mereka semua adalah keluargaku, orang-orang yang kusayangi dan juga sangat menyayangiku. Butiran-butiran airmata jatuh di pipiku dan terus mengalir sampai ke bagian atas gaunku.

Dalam ruangan ini ada Grandma dan Grandpa Weasley; ada Uncle Bill dan Aunt Fleur, Uncle Percy dan Aunt Audrey, Uncle George dan Aunt Angelina, Uncle Harry, juga Uncle Charlie, dia sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Romania. Lalu, ada Teddy, sepupuku Victoire, Molly, Dom, Lucy, Fred, Louis dan James. Yah, mereka semua ada di ruangan ini. Tetapi di mana orangtuaku? Di mana Hugo dan Lily? Di mana Aunt Ginny? Apakah mereka sudah melupakanku? Tidak... Aku yakin mereka tidak melupakanku. Mungkin ada alasan tertentu yang membuat mereka tidak ada di sini.

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka, mencoba menyentuh setiap orang, tapi aku tidak bisa menyentuh mereka. Tak bisa menahan perasaan, aku melemparkan diri di karpet cokelat usang dan menangis keras.

Sementara itu, semua orang sedang memandang Ariella dengan tercengang. Sekali lagi, sangat wajar jika mereka tercengang, Ariella dengan penampilan ala _princess_-nya memang sangat menakjubkan.

"Perkenalkan," kata Ariella, menekukkan lututnya sedikit. "Nama saya Ariella Zabini, dan dia adalah sepupu saya, Scorpius Malfoy. Kami hadir di sini untuk menyampaikan dukacita sedalam-dalamnya atas meninggalnya Rose Weasley, sahabat kami yang kami kasihi... Kami memang tidak begitu akrab di Hogwarts, tapi kami telah menjalin persahatan dengannya saat kami bersama-sama menjadi perwakilan Hogwarts dalam ujicoba piala Quidditch di Irlandia... Rose adalah gadis baik hati, yang bersedia berteman dengan siapapun dan menerima seseorang tanpa memandang latar belakang sosial. Aku sangat beruntung bisa mengenalnya dan akan mengenangnya sebagai sahabat yang baik."

Semua orang tercengang, Roxy dan Al memandang Ariella dengan mulut terbuka. Dan aku, saking tercengangnya, sampai berhenti menangis. Namun, suatu hal yang aneh terjadi: Scorpius sedang memandangku. Tidak salah lagi, dia memang sedang memandangku, yang masih meringkuk menyedihkan di lantai.

"Scorpius, kau bisa melihatku?" tanyaku, berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya, tapi Scorpius tidak memandangku, dia masih memandang lantai tempatku meringkuk beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ya, sebenarnya apa yang kuharapkan? Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa melihatku.

"Scorpius," bisik Ariella. "Jangan bengong saja, ayo perkenalkan dirimu..."

Seolah tersadar dari mimpi, Scorpius segera mengalihkan pandangan dari lantai, untuk memandang orang-orang dalam ruangan ini yang masih tercengang memandang Ariella.

"Er, yah, nama saya Scorpius Malfoy, dan seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh sepupu saya, kami hadir di sini untuk menyampaikan ucapan turun berdukacita atas meninggalnya sahabat tercinta kami, Rose Weasley," kata Scorpius, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengayunkannya di udara, menyulap sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar merah dari udara.

Memandang lebih jauh ke belakang, aku bisa melihat Al memutar bola matanya.

"Mengapa mawar merah? Tidak cocok untuk orang yang sedang berduka," bisik Ariella tajam.

"Rose suka bunga mawar merah," Scorpius balas berbisik.

Ya, aku memang suka bunga mawar merah. Terima kasih sudah mengingatnya, Scorpius.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Ariella, memandang Scorpius dengan curiga.

"Itu karena—"

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian, Nak," kata Grandma Weasley, yang lebih dulu tersadar dari rasa kagetnya. "Kau bisa meletakkan bunga itu dalam jambangan!" Dia mengangguk pada jambangan kosong di atas meja di dekat jendela.

Dengan menggunakan tongkat sihirnya, Scorpius membuat rangkaian bunga mawar itu melayang dan masuk ke dalam jambangan.

"Silakan duduk, Scorpius, Ariella," kata Uncle Harry ramah, menyulap dua kursi berlengan dari udara dan meletakkannya di depan Ariella dan Scorpius.

"Apakah kau anak Draco Malfoy?" tanya Uncle George, setelah Ariella dan Scorpius duduk, dan Al juga Roxy kembali ke _sofa_. Dia memandang Scorpius dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ya, Sir," jawab Scorpius sopan.

Uncle George menangkat bahu. "Aku tidak ingin membuat lelucon di saat seperti ini, tapi aku tahu Ron pasti tidak akan menyukainya."

"Dia dapat mengatasinya," kata Uncle Bill. "Kita sudah melupakan semua yang terjadi dulu."

Scorpius menolak berkomentar, tapi Ariella berkata, "Kami sangat ingin mengucapkan rasa belasungkawa kami pada Mr dan Mrs Ron Weasley. Jika, anda mengijinkan kami—" Dia sengaja tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan memandang semua orang dengan ingin tahu.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa, jika kalian ikut ke Godric's Hallow," kata Grandma Weasley, memandang Ariella, lalu memandang semua orang dalam ruangan. "Kurasa Rose—d-ia p-asti ingin teman-temannya m-elihatnya untuk tera-akhir k-alinya."

Grandma menangis di dalam sapu tangannya, sementara aku sekali lagi berusaha dengan sia-sia untuk menyentuhnya.

"Ya, kurasa tidak apa-apa," kata Uncle Harry, sementara yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Ariella melemparkan pandangan 'kau benar mereka memang orang yang mudah sekali percaya' pada Scorpius, dan Scorpius membalasnya dengan menyeringai.

Menahan rasa frustrasi karena tidak bisa menyentuh mereka berdua, aku melayang ke dekat Al untuk menghindari mereka. Namun, Al tiba-tiba berteriak, "_Tidak_!"

Semua orang memandangnya, tercengang, tapi aku memberikan anggukkan setuju. Aku ingin Al memberitahu semua orang bahwa mereka perlu mencurigai motif orang-orang munafik seperti Scorpius dan Ariella.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Al?" tanya Uncle Harry.

"Ya," jawabku cepat. "Bilang pada mereka bagaimana hubungan kita dengan mereka di sekolah," kataku pada Al, yang tampak agak salah tingkah.

"Er, maksudku, apakah tidak apa-apa membawa mereka ke Godric's Hallow... Er, yeah ada banyak Auror di sana, kan?" Al mengakhiri kalimat dengan lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka tidak akan keberatan selama kita tidak mengganggu pekerjaan mereka," kata Uncle Harry, memandang Al dengan serius. "Kau tidak membenci Scorpius dan sepupunya, kan, Al?"

"Tidak," jawab Al cepat. "Tentu saja, tidak... Dad mengajarkan kami untuk mengasihi orang lain, kan? Tetapi—"

"Bagus, kalau kau mengingatnya," potong Uncle Harry, lalu memandang Grandpa, Uncle Bill, Charlie, Uncle Percy dan Uncle George. "Kita harus segera melanjutkan diskusi kita tentang upacara pemakaman."

"Dia bisa dimakamkan di pemakaman keluarga Weasley," desah Grandpa.

Sementara para orang dewasa berdiskusi tentang pemakamanku, Al diam-diam meninggalkan _sofa _dan melangkah menuju Scorpius.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu di luar, Malfoy," bisiknya tajam.

Ariella mencoba mencegah Scorpius dengan menggelengkan kepala, tapi Scorpius hanya mengangkat alisnya, berdiri dan berjalan keluar mengikuti Al, sementara aku melayang di belakang mereka.

"Apa maumu, Potter?" tanya Scorpius, saat kami sudah tiba di luar, di sisi kebun yang berumput tebal.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Malfoy... Apa maumu? Ada di sini dan berpura-pura sedih karena Rose meninggal."

Scorpius menyeringai. "Jangan kasar, Potter! Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak sedih?"

Al mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Aku mengenalmu, Malfoy... Dan sebaiknya kau segera menyingkir dari sini, karena kami tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmu."

"Kau memang tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku, tapi _Rose_ mengharapkan kehadiranku—"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmu di sini... Sebaiknya kau pulang, Malfoy!" kataku, mendelik pada Scorpius.

"—Kau tahu apa yang dia katakannya padaku di malam pesta Valentine? Dia memintaku menikah dengannya?"

Aku memandang Scorpius, tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu saat aku sudah meninggal? Apakah dia tidak bisa menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri?

Tetapi Al mendengus tak percaya. "Kau pikir aku percaya, Malfoy? Aku mengenal Rose..."

"Kalau kau mengenalnya, kau pasti tahu bahwa dia menyukaiku," Scorpius menyeringai, menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang sempurna. Dan aku membayangkan ada dua taring panjang di sudut bibirnya. Dengan begitu, dia akan sama seperti serigala.

Al tidak berkomentar, tapi balas menyeringai. "Aku tahu kau menginginkan sesuatu, Malfoy."

"Apa?" Scorpius tampak agak bingung dengan perubahan topik.

"Kau dan sepupumu ingin ikut bersama kami ke Godric's Hallow karena kalian menginginkan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi aku akan mengawasi kalian." Al mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan senyuman sinis.

Scorpius tidak berkomentar, jadi Al melangkah kembali menuju rumah. Aku melayang di sisi kiri Scorpius, memandangnya, yang berdiri memandang rumput di depannya. Dia tidak bergerak selama beberapa waktu, dan aku ingin sekali tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Sejujurnya, aku sudah mengingat segalanya, juga tentang perasaanku padanya. Aku memang menyukainya, dan ingin ada di sisinya selamanya. Tetapi, aku tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ada terlalu banyak perbedaan di antara kami, perbedaan yang tidak bisa menyatukan kami, yang kalau dipaksakan akan menciptakan kesedihan bagi semua orang. Jadi, kami masing-masing mengerti bahwa tidak mengatakan apa-apa adalah cara terbaik untuk mengingkari perasaan itu. Kukira kematianku adalah cara terbaik untuk menghindari semuanya.

"Maafkan aku, Red," bisik Scorpius pelan pada rumput di depannya.

"Tidak," bisikku pelan, airmataku mengalir deras di pipi. "Ini bukan salahmu... Ini adalah pilihanku."

"Aku senang kau sudah mengingat semuanya, _Red Rose_," kata suara Scorpius, dan dia tiba-tiba saja muncul di depanku, seperti orang yang baru saja ber-Apparate.

Mengerjap, aku memandang Scorpius yang masih berdiri memandang rumput di depannya, dan Scorpius yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depanku. Bau memuakkan, seperti campuran antara bau anyir darah, daging mentah, belerang dan wewangian yang ada di tubuh orang yang sudah mati, tercium di udara. Sebenarnya, aku tidak sedang bernafas, tapi entah bagaimana bau memuakkan ini seperti tercium oleh hidungku dan terus ke syaraf-syaraf otak membuatku mual.

"Kematian," kataku, menahan diri untuk tidak muntah.

Kematian yang lebih tampan dan lebih mengerikan dari Scorpius yang sebenarnya, tersenyum mengerikan. "Oh, kau mengenalku, _Red_?" Dia menyeringai, melirik Scorpius yang masih berdiri, tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Jujur saja, aku suka penampilanku... Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku harus muncul di depan seorang kakek dengan wujud nenek-nenek. Sangat merepotkan! Belum lagi, tongkat penopang dan—"

"Apa maumu?" selaku dengan suara bergetar.

Kematian menyeringai lagi. "Membawamu bersamaku... Kau kan sudah ingat bagaimana kau meninggal, dan orang yang meninggal bunuh diri adalah milikku. Jiwa seorang pembunuh adalah milikku dan tempatnya adalah di kerajaanku."

Memejamkan mata, aku mengulang kisah malam sebelumnya, di mana aku membaca sebuah perkamen di tanganku. Malam itu aku merasa sangat sedih dan merana. Lalu, aku mengayunkan tongkat sihir pada diriku sendiri dan hilang. Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi sampai aku muncul di dunia abu-abu.

"Siap berangkat, Red?" tanya Kematian, mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku ragu; aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tempatku memang bukan di dunia manusia. Aku sudah mati, dan tempatku memang bersama Kematian karena telah membunuh. Tapi, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menderita di perapian raksasa itu.

Tangan Kematian menyentuh lenganku.

_Aku tidak mau ikut bersamamu... Tidak mau!_

Aku merasakan seperti ada udara dingin keluar dari dadaku dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Dan Kematian, yang masih memegang tanganku, segera melepaskasnya, lalu menjerit keras.

Aku membuka mata, dan sangat terkejut saat memandang jari-jari Kematian yang membeku sampai ke pergelengan tangannya. Dia memandangku dengan tajam dan mengeluarkan makian kasar, yang baru pertama kali kudengar.

"Es," katanya, mengibaskan tangannya, dan pergelangan tangannya kembali seperti semula.

Aku masih memandangnya, sepenuhnya tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tentu saja, itu adalah cara terbaik untuk mengalahkan api," kata Kematian, lalu tertawa mengerikan. "Begitulah yang terjadi kalau berurusan dengan penyihir... Tetapi, api pasti akan bisa mencairkan es."

Dia melangkah ke arahku, namun tidak sampai menyentuhku, karena hawa dingin yang masih terasa dalam tubuhku, keluar melalui kulitku, ke udara di sekitarku. Kematian mundur dan Scorpius menggigil kedinginan.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba jadi dingin?" Scorpius menggigil, mengusap lengannya, lalu berjalan masuk ke arah rumah.

Sel-sel otakku berpikir cepat: Kematian tidak bisa menyentuhku, karena udara dingin telah keluar dari tubuhku. Itu berarti aku tidak bisa ikut bersamanya ke neraka. Mengapa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan jiwaku? Apakah itu berarti aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku dan hidup lagi? Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku akan memanfaatkan keadaan ini. Kurasa sekarang aku menyesal telah melakukan bunuh diri itu, aku berharap diberi kesempatan kedua.

"Kembalilah ke neraka, Kematian," perintahku tegas. "Kukira sekarang belum saatnya bagiku untuk ikut bersamamu."

Kematian mengeluarkan tawa yang tak enak didengar. "Aku pergi sekarang, tapi aku akan kembali... Kau milikku dan kau akan tetap ikut bersamaku. Sekedar informasi bagimu, aku biasanya selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

"Tidak kali ini, Kematian," kataku. "Aku akan segera kembali ke tubuhku dan hidup kembali. Setelah itu, aku akan berusaha bersikap baik agar aku tidak ditempatkan bersamamu."

Sambil terus tertawa, Kematian menghilang bagai kabut yang terkena sinar mentari. Setelah suasana kembali hening dan bau memuakkan itu hilang, aku menjatuhkan diriku di rumput—tidak benar-benar menyentuh rumput tentu saja, tapi beberapa inci di atas rumput. Tenaga dalam diriku seperti telah dikuras habis, aku merasa sangat lemah, dan kakiku seperti tidak kuat menopang tubuhku. Pertemuan dengan Kematian membuatku menyadari bahwa Kematian pasti akan tetap mencari cara untuk membawaku bersamanya. Yang harus kulakukan adalah secepatnya kembali ke tubuhku.

Setelah mengumpulkan kekuatan, aku melayang kembali ke rumah. Tetapi tidak ada seorangpun di ruang keluarga ataupun di dapur. Melalui Pintu dapur yang terbuka, aku bisa melihat sekumpulan orang yang sedang mengelilingi sebuah meja besar di halaman belakang yang menghadap ke kebun buah.

Melayang menghampiri mereka, aku melihat bahwa mereka sedang makan siang. Beraneka makanan lezat terhidang di meja; ada ayam goreng, _salad_ sayur, _sandwich_, kentang goreng, daging asap, dan segala makanan yang biasa dihidangkan Grandma saat makan siang.

Aku melayang di belakang Scorpius dan memandang semua orang dengan perasaan rindu yang besar. Andai saja aku masih hidup, kami semua pasti akan berkumpul seperti ini, membicarakan apa yang akan James, Fred, Louis dan Roxy lakukan setelah musim panas dan mereka tidak kembali lagi ke Hogwarts; kami pasti akan merayakan kelulusan mereka dengan berlibur bersama ke luar negeri atau sekedar berpiknik bersama.

"Kita semua harus makan," kata Grandma dengan suara keras, secara khusus memandang Al yang tidak menyentuh makan siangnya, tapi terus memandang Scorpius yang duduk di depannya dengan curiga. "Kalau kita juga kelaparan dan lemah, siapa yang akan menghibur Ron, Hermione dan Hugo."

Semua orang mengangguk. Al menunduk memandang ayam goreng di depannya, sementara aku memandangnya dengan sedih. Al pasti merasa sangat kehilangan aku. Aku adalah sahabat terbaiknya, dan dia lebih dekat denganku daripada dengan sepupu-sepupu kami yang lain. Tetapi, walaupun aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke tubuhku, aku tahu Al akan bisa mengatasinya. Dia akan segera menemukan cara untuk terus menjalani hidupnya, meskipun aku tidak ada. Tetapi, aku khawatir, karena Al sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia sangat pandai bertampang gembira, meskipun hatinya sedang sedih. Dan dia sangat pandai menyimpan rahasia dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Meskipun, jika berurusan Scorpius ekspresi wajahnya langsung bisa ditebak. Yah, Scorpius memang membangkitkan rasa marah orang yang memandangnya.

Sementara itu, dia dan Ariella duduk berdekatan, tampak tidak begitu menikmati hidangan makan siang. Mereka makan hanya untuk menghindari pandangan curiga semua orang.

"Menurutmu kita sedang apa?" tanya Ariella pada Scorpius dalam bisikan agar tidak didengar oleh Louis yang duduk di sisi lain Scorpius.

"Piknik di kebun," jawab Scorpius, dan keduanya berusaha menahan tawa dengan menutup mulut dengan lap.

"Ayolah, apakah kalian tidak pernah makan siang di kebun?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Semua orang makan siang di kebun. Yah, kecuali keluarga kalian, mungkin."

"Mereka sangat ribut," komentar Ariella, memandang berkeliling pada semua orang di meja, yang saling berbicara dengan orang di samping mereka.

"Jangan mengharapkan suasana tenang di tempat seperti ini, Ariella," kata Scorpius. "Masih bagus kita tidak bertemu dengan setengah raksasa dan Darah-Lumpur, meskipun ada manusia serigala." Dia memandang Teddy dengan menghina.

Tak percaya, aku memandang Scorpius. Bagaimana dia bisa berkata seperti itu? Bukankah Teddy adalah sepupu kedua dari pihak ayahnya?

"Scorpius, kurasa kau keterlaluan," kataku, memandang Scorpius dengan tajam dan berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan aura dingin dalam tubuhku. Aku ingin sekali membuat rambutnya membeku.

Namun, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Rambutnya tetap berwarna perak dan tak ada tetesan es. Aku memandang tanganku dan bertanya-tanya mengapa tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal aku baru saja membuat tangan Kematian membeku.

"Kita harus memanggil Mr Toddington untuk memimpin upacara pemakaman, dan kita harus mengundang Mentri Sihir," kata Uncle Percy dengan keras, membuat semua orang memandangnya.

"Menurutku pemakan yang sederhana saja sudah cukup," kata Grandpa halus.

"Tidak mungkin sederhana, Dad," bantah Uncle Percy. "Ron Auror terkenal, Hermione juga orang yang diperhitungkan di Depertemen Pengaturan Hukum Sihir. Semua orang pasti ingin datang untuk menyampaikan ucapan turut berdukacita."

"Andai saja tidak ada pengumuman kematian itu, masyarakat sihir tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi," kata Aunt Angelina.

"Ya, pengumuman kematian itulah yang menyebabkan kehebohan ini," kata Aunt Audrey setuju.

"Tetapi tetap saja, orang-orang akan tetap mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Berita seperti ini tidak bisa disembunyikan," kata Uncle Percy lagi. "Omong-omong, akulah yang mengumumkan kematian Rose di Daily Prophet."

Semua orang memandangnya.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Aunt Audrey tak percaya.

"Aku mencurigai kematian Rose," jawab Uncle Percy, memandang Uncle Harry, Uncle Bill, Uncle George dan Grandpa bergantian. "Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Rose baik-baik saja sehari setelah kembali dari Hogwarts, tapi malam harinya dia bunuh diri. Menurutku, ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Apakah ada seseorang yang meng-Imperius-nya dan menyuruhnya bunuh diri?"

"Walaupun begitu, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pengumuman kematian itu," bantah Aunt Audrey lagi.

"Apakah kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Uncle Percy, memandang istrinya tak percaya. "Aku hanya ingin membuat hal ini diketahui masyarakat sihir agar semua orang membantu kita mencari kebenarannya, termasuk para Auror dan pegawai Kementrian Sihir. Lihat, dengan adanya ketidakpastian ini, semua orang merasa bingung dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, termasuk orang yang telah meng-Imperius Rose, kalau memang ada."

"Tetapi, aku tidak yakin kutukan Imperius-lah membuat Rose bunuh diri... Semalam setelah Ron mengirim Patrunos padaku, aku segera mengecek tubuh Rose dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanga kutukan Imperius."

"Apakah ada tanda-tanda kutukan Imperius? Waktu itu dia kan sudah meninggal," Aunt Fleur menambahkan dengan lemah.

"Walaupun dia hanya sekedar tubuh, kami, Auror, bisa mengetahu sihir apa yang digunakan," kata Uncle Harry datar. "Tetapi, aku telah menyuruh Auror Penyelidik untuk memeriksanya lagi."

"Jadi—jadi benar apa yang dikatakan George bahwa Rose—Rose meng-Avada-Kedavra dirinya sendiri?" tanya Grandma dengan suara tercekat.

Uncle Harry mengangguk.

Aku meng-Avada-Kedavra diriku sendiri? Tetapi, aku kan belum pernah menggunakan kutukan itu? Seharusnya aku tidak mati dipercobaan pertama, iya kan?

"Semula aku berpikir dia cuma pingsan," Uncle Harry menjelaskan. "Maksudku Kutukan Tak Termaafkan seperti itu tidak bisa digunakan secara sembarangan, kita harus benar-benar memaksudkannya, dan remaja seperti Rose tidak bisa menggunakannya begitu saja. Namun, aku tidak menemukan nadinya, dia tidak bernafas, saat itulah aku tahu bahwa kutukan itu berhasil digunakan. Rose pasti benar-benar ingin mati, dan itu bukan karena pengaruh kutukan Imperius menurutku. Itu pasti adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat sedih dan membuatnya benar-benar ingin pergi dari dunia ini."

Isak tangis terdengar lagi di sekitar meja.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak usah membahas hal itu," kata Grandpa tegas. "Kita semua harus tegar, Ron, Hermione dan Hugo membutuhkan kita."

Beberapa saat semua hening, dan orang dewasa mulai mengubah topik pembicaraan. Meja kembali ramai oleh suara-suara orang berbicara tentang hal lain, kecuali kematianku dan aku.

"Kita harus segera menemukan surat itu," bisik Scorpius pada Ariella. "Aku merasakan firasat buruk."

"Ya," Ariella setuju. "Semua orang curiga memang ada sesuatu dan, Scorpius, kau harus berhati-hati, bisa-bisa mereka mencurigaimu."

"Untuk saat ini aku aman," desah Scorpius. "Aman, selama para Auror belum menemukan surat itu."

"Apakah kau yakin akan menemukan surat itu, padahal para Auror tidak menemukannya?"

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kucari, sementara mereka tidak..."

Aku mendengarkan pembicaraan itu dengan bingung. Aku tidak yakin isi surat Scorpius bisa membuatku depresi berat, bahkan sampai bunuh diri. Tidak mungkin, ah! Kalau saja aku ingat isi surat itu...

Sincerely,

Rose Weasley

PS: Masih banyak hal yang menjadi misteri bagiku.

* * *

**Review, please! **

**See you in A2DT chapter 3!**

**RR :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai, terima kasih telah me-**_**review**_** A2DT chapter 2: Reverie Light, larastin, herianiyulia, zean's malfoy, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Rise Star, Bigfan, Lily Purple Lily, yanchan, Devia Purwanti, rest, yiyituwi, Dahayu, Crookyflips, desydrew, YaotomeShinju, WatchFang, RotiSkuter, driccha, the-antabellum, rawit, Anabel weasley, BlueDiamond13, girloflibra, Wike cucu Malfoy, MichelleOey, Atha Hime Schiffer, Rin, Vanvin, guest, .13, NirmalaMalfoy, Nn, Ladyusa, DannyHyperion, Uvii Radclieffe, nmfath28, christabelicious. Rose Malfoy, Ranes.**

**Reverie Light:Tentang Zabini, tidak ada alasan khusus. Dibandingkan dg Crabbe and Goyle aku lebih suka Zabini. Tentang update, aku akan meng-update chapter berikutnya setelah aku mendapatkan sejumlah review seperti yang kudapatkan di chapter 1:) larastin:Walaupun cerita ini ada kesamaannya dengan **_**Dead Girl Walking**_**, kurasa itu cuma kebetulan saja, karena aku belum pernah membaca cerita itu. Cerita tentang roh yang terpisah dari tubuhnya dan dikejar malaikat pencabut nyawa bukanlah ide baru, sudah ada yang pernah menulisnya sebelum ini. Tetapi, aku akan membuat fic ini seberbeda mungkin dari yang sudah ada:) Rise Star: moga-moga bisa kurang dari delapan chapter:) the-antabellum: Aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang krik, karena aku tidak sedang berusaha untuk melucu. Genre cerita ini supernatural dan itu genre yang serius. Walaupun ada yang menganggapnya lucu ataupun nggak lucu, itu tergantung dari cara setiap pembaca menanggapinya... Dan tentang JMA yang alurnya 'mengambang', aku juga tidak mengerti bagian mana yang mengambang. Tetapi, okelah, fic **_**Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini**_** sudah pernah dikatakan sebagai 'bertele-tele', bahkan **_**Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 2 **_**pernah di-**_**flame**_**, jadi, aku tidak keberatan **_**Jangan Meng-Imperius Aku **_**dikatakan sebagai 'mengambang' dan A2DT sebagai 'krik':) Anabel weasley: Bikin akun di dan **_**follow **_**aku, maka setiap kali aku update atau nulis cerita baru, secara otomatis akan diinformasikan ke e-mail kamu:) MichelleOey: Wah, kalau aku membuat Scorpius akhirnya mencium Rose agar jiwa Rose bisa kembali ke tubuhnya, nanti sama seperti film **_**Just Like Heaven **_**dan komik Jepang, entah apa judulnya yang pernah kubaca dulu! Padahal aku sedang berusaha untuk menghindari kesamaan fic ini dengan karya orang lain, karena sudah ada beberapa review yang mengatakan bahwa cerita ini memiliki kesamaan dengan cerita lain. Tapi, thanks sudah memberikan masukan ide demi kelangsungan fic ini. Jangan bosan-bosan memberikan usul, saran, ide atau apapun, ya, karena aku sangat menghargainya:) yiyituwi: thanks untuk image-nya, meskipun alamat web-nya nggak bisa kubuka, aku tetap berterima kasih karena telah mengingat Rose di KNG:) Lily Purple Lily: Thanks sudah mengingatkanku. Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu 55 review, tapi tak apalah, chapter ini untukmu:) Rose Malfoy: Aku tidak menelantarkan KNG, aku sedang menunggu review-mu, tentunya:)**

* * *

**Selamat membaca A2DT chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Image Rose Weasley: Gia Farrell (Harry James Potter Facebook)**

**Title's Idea: Devia Purwanti**

**Prequel: KNG 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 dan sequel-sequelnya.**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 9: ANTARA ADA DAN TIADA**

Chapter 3

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu: 1.10 p.m**

**Lokasi: Godric's Hollow 146, West Country**

Dear Diary,

Dua Auror bertampang serius dan berpakaian ala Muggle—setelan resmi berwarna hitam—sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di halaman rumahku, saat kami ber-Apparate di pinggir jalan beraspal Godric's Hollow. Mereka mengangkat muka, memberikan anggukan singkat pada Uncle Harry dan kembali memandang halaman berumput hijau yang terawat—Mom selalu menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan merawat kebun. Melihat mereka begitu bertekun dengan rumput-rumput itu, aku bertanya-tanya, apa sebenarnya yang mereka cari di halaman. Tidak mungkin jejak kaki, kan? Tidak ada yang seperti itu dalam kasus bunuh diri. Namun, tampaknya mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

Siang itu sepi. Tidak ada Muggle yang berjalan-jalan di sekitar jalan itu, juga tidak ada Muggle yang sedang mengintip dari jendela rumah mereka. Jadi, kemunculan kakek nenek, paman bibi, sepupu-sepupuku, juga Scorpius dan Ariella tidak menyebabkan kehebohan yang berarti.

Sementara semua orang beriringan melewati gerbang pendek dari kayu untuk masuk ke halaman rumah, aku melayang di paling belakang iringan, dan memperhatikan sekelilingku dengan cermat. Dari sudut pandangku sebagai hantu, aku tidak melihat ada yang berbeda dari lingkungan ini. Rumah-rumah mungil bergaya _English Country _bertingkat tiga dengan sedikit lahan di depan rumah, tempat pemiliknya menanam bunga dan berbagai tanaman rempah-rempah, masih berdiri di sana seperti benteng perlindungan bagi pemiliknya. Rumahku juga masih sama seperti saat aku masih hidup, tampak hangat dan nyaman. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa di rumah itu seorang gadis baru saja meninggal. Tidak ada bendera hitam di depan rumah, tidak terdengar suara ratapan kesedihan dari dalam, tidak ada apa pun, bahkan karangan bunga.

Scorpius dan Ariella berjalan di depanku, memperhatikan sekeliling mereka dengan hati-hati. Kurasa mereka sedang memikirkan cara untuk masuk ke kamarku dan mencari surat itu tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Sementara itu, Al berjalan di sisi lain Ariella, mengawasi Scorpius tanpa berkedip. Tampaknya Al benar-benar ingin melaksanakan niatnya untuk tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Scorpius mencari surat itu.

Dan dengan sedih, aku memandang pintu depan rumah yang tertutup. Aku ingin segera menembus pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam mencari tubuhku. Aku ingin hidup lagi, dan menjadi manusia lagi. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menghapus kesedihan dalam mata semua orang di keluargaku. Namun, sebelum aku melaksanakan niatku, pintu depan terbuka. Seorang Auror bertubuh tinggi besar berpenampilang _ngejreng_, dengan jubah dan rambut warna kuning menyala keluar dari pintu itu. Kami semua berhenti berjalan dan memandangnya dengan takjub. Jika suasana hati para sepupu tidak sedang sedih, aku yakin Dom, Lucy dan Roxy pasti akan terkikik geli melihat warna rambut dan gaya berpakaian Auror rambut kuning ini.

Di sisi lain, Scorpius dan Ariella tampaknya tidak merasa bahwa warna rambut dan gaya berpakaian auror rambut kuning ini lucu. Mereka bertukar pandang, lalu memberikan pandangan menghina pada si rambut kuning.

"Banyak Auror _norak_ di Inggris ini," komentar Scorpius dalam bisikan.

"Siapa peduli dengan penampilan, selama kau bisa bekerja dengan baik," balas Al, membela si rambut kuning. Tetapi, aku sebenarnya curiga bahwa Al tidak tahu apakah si rambut kuning bekerja dengan baik atau tidak.

"Pendukung sistem seperti itu, Potter, yang membuat dunia sihir menjadi semakin rusak," kata Scorpius tanpa memandang Al. "Seorang profesional pasti akan menjaga penampilannya."

Yah, kalau bicara tentang berpenampilan rapi dan menarik, para penganut darah-murni fanatik memang jagonya. Namun, ada benarnya juga, karena menurutku si rambut kuning lebih tampan tanpa warna kuning, yang membuatnya seperti bunga matahari berjalan.

"Sir," si Auror rambut kuning menyapa Uncle Harry, setelah dia tiba di dekatnya.

"Yellow," balas Uncle Harry.

Ariella mendengus pelan dan Scorpius memutar bola matanya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan anda, Sir. Ada hal penting yang harus kulaporkan." Yellow memandang Uncle Harry dengan sangat serius.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Uncle Harry dan Yellow berjalan menjauh ke dekat semak _rhododendrom_ yang tumbuh di bawah jendela.

"Nama yang sesuai benar dengan orangnya," Scorpius berkomentar lagi, menyeringai pada Al yang masih memandang Uncle Harry dan Yellow yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan suara rendah, sehingga kami tidak bisa mendengar.

Jengkel, Al segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Scorpius. "Apakah kau belum pernah mendengar tentang sistem _name code_?"

"Buat apa aku tahu tentang sistem tak masuk akal seperti itu?" tanya Scorpius.

"Karena kau tidak tahu, _Scorpy_, aku akan menjelaskan: _name code_ adalah kode nama rahasia yang dipakai para Auror di Satror Penyelidik."

"Tidak ada gunanya bagiku tahu tentang kode nama seseorang, _Alby_," balas Scorpius jengkel.

Al mendengus, aku tertawa, dan Ariella, yang sama sekali tidak memiliki selera humor, mencibir.

Tentu saja ini lucu, cowok sok keren seperti Scorpius dan cowok yang memang keren seperti Al pasti jengkel, jika dipanggil dengan nama yang kekanak-kanakan, seperti _Scorpy _dan_ Alby_. Sama sepertiku, aku juga tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama, _Rosie_. Terlalu kekanak-kanakan, menurutku. Namun Dad selalu memanggilku dengan nama itu, membuatku kadang-kadang merasa seperti baru berumur delapan tahun.

_DAD_?Oh, mengapa aku bisa melupakan tujuan awalku datang ke tempat ini? Selain ingin segera kembali ke tubuhku, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan keluargaku; Mom, Dad, Hugo dan Lily, juga Aunt Ginny. Di mana mereka semua? Mereka pasti di dalam dan sedang menangisi kematianku. Aku harus segera masuk ke dalam dan mengecek keadaan mereka.

Saat akan melayang pergi, aku mendengar Ariella bertanya dengan ramah pada Al, "Satror Penyelidik? Apa itu?"

Heran, karena ini pertama kalinya Ariella berbicara pada Al tanpa mengerucutkan bibirnya, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi dan memandang mereka berdua dengan ingin tahu. Ariella masih memandang Al, yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan semangat.

"Satror adalah kepanjangan dari Satuan Auror." Al tersenyum, membuat matanya terbinar-binar dan wajahnya jadi semakin tampan. Tampaknya dia sudah lupa bahwa dia tidak boleh berbicara dengan antusias pada orang yang dianggapnya musuh. Jika pada dasarnya sudah baik, maka orang itu akan terus baik, meskipun keadaan sebenarnya mengharuskannya bertindak kejam. "Satuan itu adalah salah satu divisi Auror yang bertugas untuk menyelidiki kasus-kasus kriminal."

Ariella menganggukkan kepala, mengerti, sementara aku berpikir: kalau saja Ariella mau melepaskan sifat arogannya sedikit, dia dan Al bisa menjadi sahabat sejati. Seingatku, mereka berdua pernah menjadi pasangan kencan semalam di Irlandia. Dan walaupun, malam itu aku mabuk berat, tapi aku ingat mereka berdua tidak berdansa dengan orang lain, selain dengan satu sama lain. Aku bukan hendak mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua pasangan yang serasi, karena aku tidak suka gaya Ariella, yang menganggap derajat dirinya lebih tinggi dari orang lain. Namun, kurasa aku bisa memakluminya sekarang, saat sudah menjadi sesuatu antara ada dan tiada. Aku tahu Ariella hanya melakukan dan mempercayai apa yang dipercayai dan dilakukan oleh orangtuanya. Dia kan tidak meminta untuk dilahirkan dalam keluarga darah-murni fanatik yang arogan. Dia juga tidak meminta untuk diperlakukan seperti tuan putri. Keadaan dan lingkunganlah yang membuatnya bertindak seperti itu. Jadi, kurasa kita tidak boleh membenci orang-orang yang seperti itu. Dan menurutku Al sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membencinya, sindrom _aku Princess dan kau pelayan _inilah yang dibencinya.

"Apakah itu sama dengan SAI—Spy Auror Intelligence?" tanya Ariella lagi. Kurasa dia teringat akan pengalamannya di Venesia, pada Mr Steven Osterley dari SAI, yang sebenarnya adalah Terry yang menyamar.

"Sangat berbeda," jawab Al, lalu menjelaskan. "SAI adalah mata-mata yang dikirim ke berbagai tempat untuk mencari informasi tentang berbagai hal, seperti kasus kriminalitas, spionase, pembajakan dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Satror Penyelidik hanya mengkhususkan diri pada kasus kriminal, seperti pembunuhan, pencurian, membakaran dan sejenisnya. Menurutku, masih ada banyak divisi Auror yang tugasnya berbeda-beda. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa saja nama dan tugas devisi-devisi itu, tapi aku yakin akan mengetahuinya nanti, setelah aku bergabung dengan mereka."

"Kau ingin menjadi Auror setelah lulus Hogwarts?"

"Ya," jawab Al, tersenyum ceria. "Mereka keren, bukan?" Dengan pandangan menerawang dia memandang ayahnya dan Yellow, yang masih berbicara serius di dekat semak _rhododendrom_. Kurasa dia sedang membayangkan apa-apa saja yang akan dilakukannya saat waktunya tiba baginya untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu tentang para Auror, Ariella?" tanya Scorpius heran. "Jika kau memang ingin tahu tentang mereka, kau kan bisa menyewa seorang Auror untuk memberimu informasi. Buat apa kau bertanya padanya?" Dia memberikan pandangan menghina pada Al.

"Menyewa?" ulangku, tak percaya. "Kita kan tidak perlu mengeluarkan Galleon, jika kita bertanya pada orang yang tepat."

Tetapi, orang-orang seperti mereka ini tentu tidak berpikir seperti cara orang-orang biasa berpikir. Kalau punya banyak Galleon sebanyak yang mereka miliki, kita tidak akan tahu mau dihabiskan ke mana Galleon-Galleon itu. Lalu, kita akan berpikir bahwa segala sesuatu haruslah dibayar dengan Galleon. Padahal, ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ditukar dengan Galleon, seperti cinta, kasih sayang dan persahabatan. Dalam hal ini, jika kita punya banyak sahabat, kita akan punya banyak tempat untuk meminta informasi yang kita inginkan tanpa mengeluarkan Galleon.

Di lain pihak, Al yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya segera mengabaikan Scorpius dan memandang Ariella.

"Jika kau ingin tahu tentang mereka, kau bisa berkunjung ke kantor Auror dan bertanya langsung pada orang humas di sana," saran Al. "Dan kau tidak perlu membayar, itu gratis..."

"Benar." Aku mengangguk setuju. Sedikit beramah-tamah dan tersenyum pada bagian humas kantor Auror, kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar informasi, yaitu persahabatan.

Ariella mengabaikan Al, dan memandang Scorpius sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan, apakah aku bisa menyewa Auror untuk mencari orang?"

"Tentu saja bisa," kata Al lagi, tampaknya tidak merasa tersinggung diabaikanoleh Ariella. "Divisi SAI bisa membantu kalian menemukan orang-orang hilang atau orang yang melarikan diri. Dan mereka tidak pernah gagal—"

Ariella dan Scorpius terus mengabaikan Al, dan aku ingin sekali bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan es-ku dan membekukan mereka berdua.

"Kau ingin mencari siapa?" tanya Scorpius curiga.

"Seseorang dari masa lalu," jawab Ariella, tak jelas.

"Kupikir kau sudah melupakannya. Bukankah kau sudah membuang kalung itu?" tuntut Scorpius.

"Benar, aku membuangnya, tapi aku tetap merasa perlu untuk membereskan masalah ini. Aku perlu tahu siapa dia, sebelum aku akhirnya meni—"

"Apakah maksudmu kalung ini?" Al memotong kata-kata Ariella sambil mengeluarkan kalung perak berliontin, yang pernah kulihat di Irlandia, dari saku _jeans_-nya, lalu mengulurkannya pada Ariella.

Scorpius dan aku memandang Al, curiga. Bagaimana kalung itu bisa ada padanya? Sedangkan Ariella memandang kalung itu selama beberapa saat tanpa melakukan apa pun. Raut wajahnya tampak tak terbaca, namun kelihatannya dia sedang tercabik di antara dua keinginan: mengambil kalung itu atau membiarkan Al menyimpannya.

"Ambillah!" Al terus mengulurkan kalung itu pada Ariella. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat kita sayangi. Kau sangat menyayangi kalung ini, bukan? Kau menangisinya, saat benda ini hilang di Venesia... Jadi, simpan baik-baik kalung ini agar tidak hilang lagi!"

Ariella mengangkat muka memandang Al, ekspresi wajahnya berubah-ubah antara sedih dan jengkel. "Aku tidak kehilangan benda itu, aku membuangnya. Mengapa kau mengambilnya kembali?"

Al tidak menjawab, tapi memasukkan kalung itu kembali ke dalam saku _jeans_-nya. Setelah itu, dia memandang Ariella selama beberapa saat. Caranya memandang Ariella begitu tajam dan penuh penuh perhatian—sesuatu dalam matanya membuatku menyadari bahwa Al mengerti beberapa hal tentang Ariella, yang tidak dimengerti oleh orang lain. Ah, mengapa aku jadi sensitif begini? Mengapa aku berpikir tentang hal-hal yang mustahil seperti itu? Sepertinya, menjadi hantu membuatku merasa bisa membaca apa yang mungkin tampak dalam pandangan mata dan ekspresi wajah seseorang. Hal seperti ini tidak mungkin kulakukan saat aku masih hidup. Ataukah aku hanya sekedar berimajinasi?

"Ada kenangan yang tidak akan bisa terlupakan, meskipun kau telah membuang bukti kenangan itu. Kadang kau perlu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apakah kenangan itu memang patut dilupakan atau perlu disimpan, lalu mengingatnya di saat kau ingin mengingatnya."

Tertegun, aku memandang Al. Mengapa Al jadi sok bijakbegini? Tidak biasanya dia berbicara dengan kata-kata tersirat seperti ini. Apakah ini tentang kalung atau tentang kenangan mereka di Irlandia?

Ariella yang tampaknya mengerti apa maksud Al, menatapnya. Dan mereka berdua bertatapan, cukup lama, sehingga aku tiba-tiba merasa malu dan segera mengalihkan pandangan. Aku seperti sedang memandang sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan berciuman. Namun Scorpius, yang memang tak punya rasa malu, segera menghancurkan _moment_ berharga ini dengan berkata, "Dia tidak perlu mengenang sesuatu yang hanya menjadi bagian kecil dalam hidupnya, Potter."

Nah, Scorpius tampaknya mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Al pada Ariella. Sementara itu, Al dan Ariella mengalihkan pandangan dari satu sama lain; Al memandang Scorpius, sedangkan Ariella memandang halaman berumput dengan pandangan menerawang. Kurasa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Walaupun bagian itu kecil, Malfoy," kata Al. "Itu tetaplah bagian dari kenangan dan tak mungkin terpisahkan dari kenangan lain. Dan semua hal, biasanya dimulai oleh sesuatu yang kecil. Kenangan kecil bisa menjadi sesuatu yang berharga, jika kita menganggapnya begitu."

"Tetapi, aku yakin Ariella tidak menganggap kenangan kecil itu sebagai sesuatu yang berharga, karena dia akan membuat sebuah kenangan besar yang lebih berharga dengan seseorang yang sangat tepat untuknya."

Al dan Scorpius saling pandangan dengan tegang, dan aku menebak-nebak dalam hati; apakah Scorpius sedang berbicara tentang Ariella yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Vincent Goyle?

"Berharga atau pun tidak, kenangan itu akan tetap ada di sana, jika dia ingin mengenangnya lagi," kata Al berkeras.

"Omong kosong!" Scorpius tampak jengkel. "Aku sudah bilang dia tidak akan mengenang hal itu lagi. Kau pikir mengapa dia membuang kalung itu?"

Al mengangkat bahu. "Banyak alasan seseorang membuang sesuatu."

"Apa saja?" tanya Scorpius. "Kita membuang sesuatu karena kita sudah tidak menyukai barang itu lagi, kan?"

"Ada yang membuang sesuatu karena dia sangat menyukai sesuatu itu. Menurutnya, _sesuatu_ itu lebih baik tanpa adanya orang itu dalam hidupnya."

"Yah, artinya, dia sebenarnya tidak menyukai _sesuatu _itu."

"Apakah kau tidak mengerti?" Sekarang Al tampak jengkel. "Dia menyukai _sesuatu _itu, tapi keadaan mengharuskannya membuangnya."

"Keadaan?" Scorpius mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. "Keadaan yang bagaimana?"

Nah, mereka berdua mulai lagi. Mereka bicara tentang apa, sih? Sepertinya bukan sekedar tentang kalung yang telah dibuang Ariella.

"Yeah, seperti—"

"_Oh, hentikan_!" Ariella yang sejak tadi hanya diam memandang Al dan Scorpius bersilat lidah, sekarang berseru. "Aku tidak ingin kalian berbicara tentang aku, seolah aku tidak ada di sini untuk mendengarkan."

Dari apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ariella, kurasa dia mengerti apa yang baru saja tersirat dalam pembicaraan Al dan Scorpius.

"Sebenarnya—" Ariella memandang Al. "Aku membuang kalung itu karena aku akan segera menikah. Aku ingin melupakan semua kenangan lain dari ingatanku."

Sinar dalam mata Al berubah redup, tapi hanya sedetik dan kurasa aku mungkin hanya membayangkannya, karena detik berikutnya, dia menyeringai mirip seringai Scorpius.

"Kurasa aku tidak terkejut. Aku tahu suatu saat nanti kau mungkin akan menikah dengan seseorang dari _jenis _yang sama denganmu."

Wajah Ariella berubah merah padam. "_Jenis _yang sama denganku? Apa maksudmu?"

Al mengangkat bahu lagi dengan santai.

"Brengsek!" Ariella mengumpat, lalu mengatai Al dengan sesuatu yang membuat Scorpius memandangnya tanpa berkedip dan Al tercengang. Tampaknya keduanya tidak menyangka bahwa _Princess pure-blood_ punya koleksi beberapa kata menarik. Yah, kurasa tidak ada ruginya Lily ditempatkan di Slytherin. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kaukatakan, Potter. Tapi, _jenis_-ku seratus kali lebih berharga dari _jenis_-mu."

Sekarang wajah Al yang berubah merah padam, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Uncle Harry sudah melangkah kembali ke tempat kami menunggu, sementara si rambut kuning bergabung dengan dua Auror yang sedang mencari sesuatu di halaman.

"Ada apa?" tanya Uncle Bill, setelah Uncle Harry tiba di dekatnya. "Apakah ada sesuatu?"

Uncle Harry melemparkan pandangan cemas pada semua sepupu-sepupuku, termasuk Scorpius dan Ariella.

"Apakah kami tidak diijinkan untuk masuk?" tanya Uncle Percy, tampak agak jengkel. "Tetapi itu tidak mungkin! Kami keluarganya, kami harus masuk."

"Benar," kata Uncle George. "Kami harus masuk... Lagipula, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Rose dalam peti selamanya. Dia harus secepatnya dikuburkan."

Peti? Peti apa? Peti Mati? Mana mungkin! Jika aku sudah dipetikan, berarti aku tidak bisa lagi kembali ke tubuhku. Aku akan menjadi hanya jiwa yang melayang-layang selamanya. Ah, aku tidak mau seperti itu. Aku harus mengecek kebenaran kata-kata itu.

"Teddy, Victoire, bisakah kalian membawa yang lain ke sebelah?" pinta Uncle Harry mengangguk ke rumahnya sendiri di sebelah kiri rumahku, sebelum aku sempat melayang pergi.

Aku memandang Uncle Harry, heran. Mengapa dia ingin menyingkirkan semua orang?

"Mengapa kami harus pergi ke sebelah?" tuntut James. "Apakah kalian tidak mengijinkan kami masuk?"

"Kalian harus mengijinkan kami masuk, kami juga ingin melihat Rose..." kata Fred.

"Benar, dia sepupu kami. Kami punya hak untuk melihatnya sebelum dia dikuburkan," kata Louis.

"Semalam kalian sudah melarang kami untuk datang," Roxy menambahkan. "Mengapa sekarang kami tidak diijinkan masuk?"

"Kami ingin masuk, Dad," kata Al tegas.

"Tidak ada yang melarang kalian untuk masuk ke dalam," kata Uncle Harry. "Kalian boleh masuk dan melihat Rose, tapi nanti, setelah kami. Kita tidak boleh masuk bersamaan, karena di dalam sempit dan sedang ada penyelidikan."

James, Fred, Louis dan Roxy tampaknya ingin memberontak, tapi Victoire segera mengambil alih keadaan dengan gaya Ketua Murid-nya.

"Baiklah, Uncle Harry," katanya, lalu memandang semua sepupu dan adiknya dengan tajam dan berkata, "Ayo, semua ikut aku dan jangan membantah!"

Dia menggiring James, Fred dan Louis yang menggerutu, diikuti oleh Molly, Dom dan Lucy, lalu Al, dan Scorpius juga Ariella yang tampak khawatir—aku menduga mereka sebenarnya ingin segera masuk dan mencari surat itu.

"Sir, apakah aku tidak diijinkan membantu?" tanya Teddy dengan gaya resmi pada Uncle Harry. Kedengarannya agak aneh, karena aku sudah biasa mendengarnya memanggil Uncle Harry dengan 'Harry... Harry' tanpa embel-embel 'Sir'.

"Kau bukan dari Satror Penyelidik, Teddy," jawab Uncle Harry datar, lalu menambahkan dengan tegas. "Awasi mereka! Aku tidak ingin ada Telinga Terjulur atau pun Teropong Bantu Dengar masuk melalui jendela rumah ini."

"Baiklah," kata Teddy tampak benar-benar kecewa.

"Apa yang terjadi, Harry?" tanya Grandpa, saat Teddy sudah jauh dari jarak dengar.

"Ya, mengapa kau menyuruh anak-anak pergi?" tanya Aunt Fleur. "Kurasa alasannya bukan karena 'di dalam sempit dan ada Auror yang sedang menyelidik,' kan?"

"Ya, alasannya memang bukan itu," jawab Uncle Harry cemas. "Ayo, kita masuk! Aku akan menjelaskan setelah kita di dalam."

Tubuhku bergetar hebat sekarang, rasa takut melandaku. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres. Sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan telah terjadi di sini, dan itu mungkin ada hubungannya dengan tubuhku. Kurasa aku memang tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku, dan harus melayang-layang seperti ini selamanya.

Ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku segera melayang, mendahului para orang dewasa masuk melalui pintu ke dalam ruang tamu mungil yang rapi dan nyaman. Lalu, terus ke dalam, ke ruang keluarga yang separuh kosong, kecuali beberapa kursi yang diatur merapat ke dinding dan sebuah peti mati, yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan. Peti itu berwarna cokelat, penuh ukiran berbentuk aneh dengan penutup bagian atas yang keseluruhannya terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang. Beberapa karangan bunga berwarna putih diletakkan di sekelilingnya, membuat peti itu tampak agak menyeramkan.

Seorang Auror berpenampilan wajar—tidak senorak Yellow—keluar dari pintu yang menuju ke dapur. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam biasa, yang tampaknya adalah jubah kerja, karena diembos dengan lambang kantor Auror (Huruf A besar bersama tongkat sihir dan pedang yang bersilangan dalam lingkaran berwarna merah).

Setelah tiba di depan Uncle Harry, si Auror menyapa, "Sir," dan Uncle Harry mengangguk, mengerti. Mereka berdua lalu menyingkir ke sudut ruang keluarga untuk berbicara.

Aku, yang tidak tertarik memandang Uncle Harry dan si Auror, segera melayang meninggalkan rombongan orang dewasa menuju peti mati itu. Aku ingin mengecek tubuhku dan melihat apakah aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku atau tidak. Tetapi, melalui penutup kaca itu, aku hanya melihat alas peti yang terbuat dari kain satin berwarna putih. Aku tidak melihat tubuh seorang gadis berambut merah. Peti itu kosong.

"Mana Rose?" tanya Uncle Percy tiba-tiba menyuarakan apa yang kupikirkan. Dia dan semua orang dewasa, sudah berkerumun di sekitar peti.

"Ya, mana Rose?" tanya Uncle George. "Aku ada di sini semalam, dan aku melihat Ron memasukkan Rose ke dalam peti."

Ya, di mana tubuhku? Mana orangtuaku dan Hugo? Mengapa mereka tidak berada di sekitar peti matiku dan menangisiku?

"Kurasa ada beberapa hal yang belum dijelaskan oleh para Auror ini pada kita," komentar Grandpa, memandang Uncle Harry.

Uncle Harry, yang juga mendengar apa yang dikatakan Grandpa, menghela nafas, lalu mengatakan sesuatu dalam bisikan pada si Auror, yang membalasnya dengan mengangguk, lalu keluar melalui pintu yang menuju ke dapur.

"Katakan pada kami apa yang terjadi, Harry!" tuntut Grandma, setelah Uncle Harry bergabung kembali dengan kami di dekat peti mati. "Mengapa semua semua orang tampak cemas? Dan aku tidak melihat Ron, Hermione, Ginny, juga Lily dan Hugo? Ke mana semua orang?"

"Yah, kurasa Ginny—" Uncle Harry mulai, tapi suara langkah kaki dari tangga menghentikannya.

Aunt Ginny, yang rambutnya berantakan dengan wajah penuh bekas airmata, muncul dari tangga. Dia tampak lega dan khawatir saat melihat semua orang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Oh, aku senang kalian sudah tiba," katanya, setelah tiba di dekat semua orang. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan..." Setelah memandang berkeliling, dia memandang Uncle Harry dan bertanya, "Mana anak-anak?"

"Victoire membawa mereka semua ke sebelah," jawab Aunt Angelina.

"Syukurlah..." kata Aunt Ginny lega. Namun, itu cuma beberapa saat, karena detik berikutnya dia kembali cemas. Dia memandang Uncle Harry dan melanjutkan,"Apakah kalian melihat Lily dan Hugo di halaman? Aku sudah tidak melihat mereka, sejak selesai sarapan? Aku—aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa. Kau ingat? Mereka berdua pernah hilang dan—"

"Jangan khawatir," kata Uncle Harry menenangkan istrinya. "Ada banyak Auror di sini, dan mereka tidak akan membiarkan Lily dan Hugo keluar dari mantra perlindungan yang sudah dipasang di sekitar sini."

Aunt Ginny mengangguk lega, tapi aku tidak. Meskipun Lily tidak akan membiarkan Hugo melakukan hal-hal buruk karena sedih, tapi aku tetap khawatir. Kedua anak itu suka mencari penghiburan di tempat yang tidak terduga. Pernah terjadi dulu, setelah Aunt Ginny memarahi Lily karena sesuatu, mereka menghilang dan baru kembali hari berikutnya, setelah Uncle Harry dan Dad memanggil sebatalion Auror untuk membantu pencarian. Mereka menolak menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada orang dewasa, tapi beberapa hari kemudian, mereka mengatakan pada Al dan aku bahwa mereka sebenarnya sedang bersenang-senang di desa Ottory St. Catchpole; makan es krim, main _game _Muggle dan menginap di hutan. Aku tidak tahu darimana mereka mendapatkan uang Muggle untuk membeli es krim, tapi aku tidak bertanya. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan mereka bercerita tentang hal-hal aneh yang mereka melakukan untuk mendapatkan uang.

"Mana Ron dan Hermione, Ginny?" suara bertanya Uncle George menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang Lily dan Hugo.

Aunt Ginny memandang Uncle George, tampak agak bingung. "Mereka sedang di kamar Rose. Aku—" Dia berhenti bicara dan memandang Uncle Harry, ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi tampaknya sulit baginya untuk memulainya.

"Apa?" tanya Grandma lembut, mendorong Aunt Ginny untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Aku—aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," jawabnya, khawatir. "Beberapa hal aneh terjadi saat aku bangun pagi ini. Kalian tahu, semalam aku begadang menemani Hermione dan baru tidur jam enam. Dua jam kemudian aku terbangun dan segera ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan—Yah, meskipun semua orang sedang sedih, mereka harus makan—"

"Kami mengerti," potong Aunt Fleur cepat.

"Dan—dan setelah itu, aku pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk memanggil mereka, tapi aku tidak melihat siapapun, bahkan para Auror itu. Saat aku mengintip ke dalam peti, mayat Rose sudah tidak ada di sana. Panik, aku segera berlari ke halaman dan berteriak memanggil Auror yang berjaga di luar. Kami lalu mencari di seluruh rumah dan menemukan semua orang—Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Lily dan para Auror lain di kamar Rose."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Aunt Audrey.

"Entahlah, semua begitu mengejutkan dan tampak aneh," jawab Aunt Ginny, setelah menghela nafas lambat-lambat. "Para Auror tidak menjelaskan apa pun padaku, mereka hanya berdiri di sana, memandang Ron yang duduk di dekat jendela, seolah sedang menunggu perintah. Ron sendiri tampak tidak begitu menyadari sekelilingnya. Dia duduk saja di sana dan tidak bicara, seakan berbicara adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya... Dan Hermione—" Dia berhenti bicara dan menyeka sudut matanya. "Aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata. Dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan—dan sangat tenang."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Aunt Angelina.

"Dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur Rose dan mendandani mayat Rose."

"Apa?" semua orang terkejut, kecuali Uncle Harry.

"Mengapa dia melakukan itu?" tanya Uncle George. "Rose sudah meninggal kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, mayatnya pasti telah kaku. Dia harus segera dikuburkan."

"Aku juga sudah berpikir seperti itu, tapi tubuh Rose tidak kaku, membengkak, kebiruan atau pun berbau. Dia berbaring di sana, seperti orang yang sedang tidur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Hermione, tapi kurasa dia telah mengawetkan mayat Rose. Kalian tahu Hermione, dia tahu banyak mantra yang tidak kita ketahui."

"Ya, tapi mengapa dia melakukan itu?" tanya Uncle Percy. "Apakah dia tidak menyadari bahwa mayat Rose harus segera dikuburkan? Kita tidak boleh menahan sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya pergi. Tidak ada mantra yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati, kecuali dia ingin menjadikan Rose salah satu dari para Inferi. Tetapi, Hermione tidak akan menggunakan sihir hitam seperti itu pada Rose, kan?"

"Oh tidak!" Aunt Ginny tampak ketakutan. "Hermione tidak mungkin menjadikan Rose inferi."

"Tidak, aku juga merasa bahwa Hermione tidak akan melakukan hal itu," kata Uncle Bill. "Tetapi, apa maksudnya mengawetkan mayat Rose? Apakah dia ingin Rose tetap seperti itu dan tidak berencana untuk menguburkannya?"

"Entahlah," Aunt Ginny menggelengkan kepala. "Suasananya aneh... Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti yang kaukatakan, Bill.. Dan aku juga sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin Hermione sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Namun, Hermione tampak waras, dia mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan menyuruhku untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi semua orang. Ketenangannya menakutkanku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mendapat kesan seperti itu, tapi kesan itu tetap tetap ada, sehingga aku merasa bahwa aku seperti tidak diperlukan di ruangan itu. Jadi, aku membawa Lily dan Hugo keluar dan memaksa mereka menghabiskan sarapan. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke kamar Rose, dan duduk di sana, memandang Ron dan Hermione tanpa melakukan apa pun."

Semua orang saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, lalu memandang Uncle Harry.

"Jadi, Harry, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Uncle Charlie.

"Ya, Harry," Uncle Bill menambahkan. "Kau bisa mengatakannya pada kami. Apa pun itu kami siap mendengarkan. Dan kami tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini pada Daily Prophet." Dia memandang Uncle Percy yang mengangguk dengan tegas.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengatakan rahasia keluarga pada Daily Prophet," katanya.

Uncle Harry menghela nafas, "Baiklah," katanya. "Tapi kita harus duduk. Ayo!"

Dia berjalan menuju dapur diikuti oleh orang dewasa yang lain.

Auror berjubah kerja masih ada di dapur saat kami masuk; sedang memeriksa cangkir-cangkir—mungkin sedang mencari bekas racun di cangkir (hal yang mustahil karena aku tidak bunuh diri dengan minum racun). Uncle Harry mengangguk padanya dan dia keluar melalui pintu yang menuju ke kebun belakang. Setelah itu, kami semua duduk mengelilingi meja dapur.

"Nah, apa yang terjadi Harry?" tanya Uncle Percy setelah semua duduk nyaman.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini pada kalian, karena aku tahu Ron dan Hermione pasti ingin agar aku merahasiakan hal ini. Aku ingin mendiamkannya dan berbicara sendiri dengan mereka tentang hal ini."

"Apa yang dilakukan Ron dan Hermione, Harry?" tanya Uncle George agak tak sabar.

Uncle Harry berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata, "Hermione memantrai tubuh Rose dengan Mantra Vitam."

Tak ada respon apa pun dari pendengarnya. Uncle Harry, yang mungkin mengharapkan sedikit rasa terkejut, kesedihan, kemarahan atau apa pun, harus kecewa karena semua orang hanya memandangnya. Dan meskipun telah banyak membaca buku, bahkan buku-buku dari sesi terlarang perpustakaan Hogwarts, aku tidak tahu apa itu Mantra Vitam. Apakah itu salah satu mantra pengawet mayat yang digunakan Mom pada tubuhku?

"Apakah itu mantra pengawet mayat?" tanya Uncle Percy, yang berpikiran sama denganku.

"Kurasa bukan," kata Uncle Charlie. "Di Romania, kami biasa menggunakan mantra pengawet untuk mengawetkan naga-naga mati, tapi tidak ada mantra pengawet yang bernama seperti itu... Apakah itu mantra baru yang ditemukan Hermione?"

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar tentang mantra itu," kata Uncle Bill, setengah berpikir. "Aku pernah membacanya di suatu tempat, tapi tidak tahu mantra apa itu, bagaimana cara menggunakannya, ataupun kegunaannya. Menurutku tidak ada buku yang memberikan keterangan tentang mantra itu. Jadi, aku menduga bahwa mantra itu mungkin adalah sihir hitam yang tidak boleh digunakan. Kalian tahu, kan? Seperti Horcrux."

"Semoga saja bukan sihir hitam." Aunt Angelina menggelengkan kepala. "Hermione tidak mungkin menggunakan sihir hitam seperti itu pada Rose."

"Ya," tambah Aunt Audrey yakin. "Dia tidak mungkin menggunakan sihir hitam pada Rose."

Ya, Mom tidak akan memantraiku dengan sihir hitam. Namun, Mom sangat menyayangiku, dia pasti tidak ingin aku mati begitu saja. Dia pasti ingin tubuhku ditempatkan dalam kotak kaca dan dipajang di suatu tempat agar dia bisa melihatku setiap hari. Mom, maafkan aku. Mom pasti sangat sedih.

"Mantra Vitam memang tidak dikategorikan sebagai sihir hitam, namun mungkin saja penulis buku _Rahasia Sihir Paling Hitam _merasa bahwa bahwa mantra itu adalah sihir hitam."

Semua orang memandang Uncle Harry dengan heran, bahkan sebelum dia mengakhiri kata-katanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak memikirkan mantra itu, tapi laporan dari tim penyelidik tentang keadaan tubuh Rose dan tingkah aneh Ron dan Hermione memberiku ide tentang mantra itu."

"Apa sebenarnya Mantra Vitam ini?" tanya Grandpa.

"Hanya Ron, Hermione dan aku yang tahu tentang Mantra Vitam... Kami pernah membacanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat pencarian Horcrux. Vitam adalah bahasa latin, yang berarti _ganti nyawa_."

"Apa maksudmu _ganti nyawa_?" tanya Aunt Ginny khawatir.

"Kedengarannya seperti kita harus menggantikan nyawa kita dengan nyawa orang lain," kata Uncle George.

"Benar." Uncle Harry mengangguk.

"Maksudmu, Hermione mengganti nyawa Rose sehingga dia bisa hidup lagi, tapi—tapi dengan nyawa siapa?" tanya Grandma tampak benar-benar cemas.

Semua saling pandang, dan Aunt Ginny membiarkan airmatanya mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Hermione," bisiknya pelan.

Semua orang berpandangan, kali ini dengan ketakutan.

Kakiku berubah menjadi seperti karet dan aku terduduk di sisi peti matiku. Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan semua orang. Mom telah memberikan nyawanya untuk menggantikan nyawaku. Mom bersedia mati agar aku bisa hidup.

"Mom," bisikku pelan dan membiarkan airmataku mengalir dengan bebas.

"Jadi," Uncle Harry bicara lagi. "Jiwa Rose tidak akan terus, tapi kembali ke dunia. Kurasa dia ada bersama kita sekarang, dan kita tidak bisa melihatnya." Uncle Harry memandang berkeliling ruangan, seolah yakin aku ada di dalam ruangan ini. "Lalu, empat puluh hari dari sekarang, jiwa Rose akan kembali ke tubuhnya dan Hermione akan mati. Setidaknya itulah yang merupakan keterangan dalam buku _Rahasia Sihir Paling Hitam_."

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangisku dan ratapan Aunt Ginny. Di sela isak tangisku, aku membiarkan pikiranku menerawang. Aku tahu inilah yang terjadi. Inilah yang membuatku berbeda hantu-hantu lain. Aku tidak transparan dan tak terlihat. Mom telah mencegah jiwaku pergi dengan memanggilku kembali, dan aku akan bisa benar-benar kembali ke tubuhku setelah empat puluh hari. Tetapi konsekuensi dari semua ini sangatlah besar, karena aku akan kehilangan Mom—Mom akan mati dalam empat pukuh hari. Apakah nama Mom-lah yang tertulis dalam buku kematian?

"Mengapa Ron membiarkan Hermione melakukannya?" tanya Uncle Percy tiba-tiba.

"Mereka berdua sangat mencintai Rose," jawab Uncle Harry pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan istriku mati begitu saja," kata Uncle Percy lagi. "Aku mungkin akan membiarkan diriku—"

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu," kata Uncle Harry cepat. "Ron tentu saja ingin mati menggantikan Rose, tapi Hermione lebih bisa menggunakan mantra itu daripada Ron. Mantra seperti itu bukan hanya asal mengucapkan kata-kata dan mengayunkan tongkat sihir, namun lebih pada kekuatan pikiran dan keinginan kuat untuk melakukannya."

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Tak tahan rasanya mendengarkan semua penjelasan Uncle Harry. Setelah memaksa kakiku untuk menopang tubuhku, aku melayang menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

Pintu kamarku tertutup, namun dari dalam aku mendengar suara lembut Mom menyanyikan lagu tidur yang biasa dinyanyikannya saat Hugo dan aku masih kecil.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke, Momma's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Momma's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_Anf if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest baby in town._

_Diamlah, bayi mungil, jangan katakan apa pun, Momma akan membelikanmu mockingbird_

_Dan jika mockingbird itu tidak bernyanyi, Momma akan membelikanmu sebuah cincin berlian_

_Dan jika cincin berlian itu tidak mengkilat lagi, Momma akan membelikanmu cermin_

_Dan jika cermin itu pecah, Momma akan membelikanmu anjing bernama Rover_

_Dan jika anjing bernama Rover itu tidak menggonggong, Momma akan membelikanmu sebuah kereta kuda._

_Dan jika kereta kuda itu jatuh, kau akan tetap menjadi bayi termanis di kota ini_

Aku terduduk di depan pintu, menangis dan meratap dengan sangat keras, berharap Mom dan Dad yang berada di balik pintu bisa mendengarkanku. Kesedihan melandaku seperti air yang mengalir deras, sama seperti airmata yang mengalir di pipiku. Airmata kesedihan dan penyesalan. Mengapa aku melakukan hal bodoh, seperti bunuh diri ini? Mengapa aku membuat orangtuaku sedih dan membuat Mom harus menukar nyawanya dengan nyawaku?

Tak tahan berlama-lama di depan pintu, aku bangun dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dan menembus pintu. Mom dan Dad ada dalam ruangan ini. Dad sedang memandang tubuhku yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Wajahnya pucat dengan mata yang tampak redup tanpa gairah. Dad tampak seperti seseorang yang telah kehilangan segalanya. Sementara itu, Mom sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidurku. Matanya bengkak dan sembab, tapi selebihnya dia tampak tenang—dia masih terus menyanyikan lagu tidur itu dengan lembut sambil membelai rambutku, yang tergerai rapi di atas bantal.

Tubuhku memang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur itu. Tak bernyawa dan telah didandani oleh Mom, sehingga tampak segar dan seperti sedang tertidur. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa jiwa dari tubuh itu telah pergi kurang dari dua puluh empat jam yang lalu. Mom kelihatannya telah berhasil melakukan mantra yang ingin dilakukannya pada tubuhku.

Memandang Mom dan Dad yang sedih, aku tidak lagi merasa ingin menangis. Sebuah perasaan lain membakar dadaku, dan aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah amarah. Ya, aku marah pada orangtuaku. Aku marah pada Mom yang telah dengan sukarela memberikan nyawanya untukku dan aku marah pada Dad yang membiarkan Mom melakukan hal itu.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya, Mom?" tanyaku, menghapus airmataku dan memandang Mom yang masih bernyanyi. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu? _Aku sudah memilih jalanku sendiri, mengapa kau memanggilku kembali_? Tahukah Mom bahwa ingin mati? Aku memang tidak yakin alasan mengapa aku melakukannya, tapi aku sudah melakukannya. Aku sudah mati, mengapa kau tidak membiarkan itu terjadi? Bagaimana caraku hidup nantinya, setelah tahu bahwa kau telah mati untukku?"

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word..._"

"Tidak, aku bukan lagi bayi, Mom. Aku tidak akan selalu ada dalam perlindunganmu, aku bisa pergi setiap saat karena aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Dan ini adalah pilihanku."

"_Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring_..."

"_Tidak_! Aku tidak menginginkan apa pun," desisku. "Aku tidak ingin kau mengorbankan dirimu untukku. Aku ingin Mom tetap ada di dunia bersama Dad dan Hugo, aku ingin Mom hidup bahagia dan pergi ketika sudah saatnya Mom untuk pergi. Kalau Mom pergi sekarang bagaimana dengan Hugo? Apa yang terjadi padanya kalau Mom pergi? Aku tidak mungkin menjadi ibu baginya, karena hanya Mom-lah satu-satunya ibu bagi Hugo!"

"_Anf if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest baby in town_..."

Kehabisan kata-kata, aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku pada Dad, melayang mendekatinya dan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, tapi sia-sia.

"Mengapa kau membiarkannya melakukan itu, Dad?" tanyaku pelan, setelah melayang di samping Dad, dan kami berdua memandang Mom yang masih terus bernyanyi sambil membelai rambutku. "Bukankah kau sangat mencintai Mom? Kau lebih mencintainya daripada mencintaiku, kan?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Rosie," gumam Dad sangat pelan, sehingga hanya aku yang bisa mendengarkan.

"Oke, oke, aku tahu kau sangat mencintai kami semua, tapi mengapa kau membiarkan Mom melakukan hal itu? Bagaimana kalau aku tetap tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku? Bagaimana kalau aku menghilang bersama Kematian ke neraka? Bukankah semuanya akan menjadi sia-sia?"

Hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara Mom, yang sekarang menyanyikan lagu _Oh My Darling Clementine_, lagu yang sangat dibenci Hugo. Yah, kurasa lagu itu sangat cocok dengan situasiku sekarang ini. Aku sama seperti Clementine yang pergi untuk selamanya.

_In a cavern, in a canyon, excavating for a mine_

_Dwelt a miner forty-niner, and his daughter Clementine_

_Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine_

_You are lost and gone forever, dreadful sorry Clementine_

...

_In a corner of the churchyard where the myrtle boughs entwine_

_Grow the roses in their poses fertilized by Clementine_

_Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine_

_You are lost and gone forever, dreadful sorry Clementine_

"Hugo sangat membenci lagu itu, Hermione," kata Dad serak dan hampir hanya berupa bisikan.

Mom berbalik memandang Dad. "Kau baik-baik saja, Ron?"

Dad memandangnya. "Mengapa kau mencemaskanku di saat seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja aku mencemaskanmu... Kau suamiku, kan?"

Dad tertawa tanpa humor. "Yah, suami yang akan segera kau tinggalkan..."

Mom tampak agak jengkel. "Kita sudah mendiskusikan hal itu, Ron, dan kita tidak akan melakukannya sekarang!" Mom kembali memandang tubuhku. "Lihat dia, Ron! Dia masih sangat muda! Dia tidak pantas pergi begitu cepat... Apa lagi dengan alasan aneh, seperti bunuh diri."

Dad memandang tubuhku lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah pada kita, Hermione... Kita telah merawatnya dengan baik. Kita sangat menyayanginya dan mengajarkannya untuk tegar menghadapi hidup. Apa yang membuatnya ingin mati?"

"Tugasmu untuk mencari tahu alasannya, Ron," kata Mom. "Setelah dia bangun nanti, kau harus bertanya padanya dengan baik-baik. Jangan memarahinya, karena dia mungkin akan kembali melakukan hal yang sama, karena merasa tidak dicintai."

"Tidak dicintai?" ulang Dad. "Dia tahu kita sangat mencintainya."

"Perasaannya mungkin sedang labil karena sesuatu." Mom memandangku lagi dan membelai rambutku pelan. "Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa dia adalah gadis yang kuat dan mampu mengatasi apa pun kegagalan yang dialaminya. Tetapi, aku salah... aku telah salah mengartikan anakku sendiri, Ron, dan itu membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Jika mantra ini berhasil dan Rose hidup lagi, katakan padanya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya!"

"Mom," aku berbisik pelan. "Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku... Aku menyesal melakukan bunuh diri ini. Dan aku memang ingin kembali, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Aku ingin saat aku bangun nanti, Mom ada di sampingku dan tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya."

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupan kami setelah kau pergi?" tanya Dad lagi, tampak putus asa.

"Kau bisa mengatasinya, Ron." Mom mendesah. "Kalian telah melakukan banyak hal meyenangkan tanpa melibatkanku... Dan kepergianku tidak akan membuat perbedaan."

"Tentu saja, semua itu akan jadi berbeda," bantah Dad. "Rose, Hugo dan aku menganggap semua hal yang kami lakukan itu menyenangkan, karena kami tahu saat kami pulang, kau akan ada di rumah. Setelah kepergianmu, semua hal tidak akan sama lagi, semua tidak akan menyenangkan lagi dan—"

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melihat kematian, Ron," potong Mom. "Kau akan bisa mengatasinya. Hidup tidak akan berhenti, karena satu orang meninggal. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik, karena Rose dan Hugo memerlukanmu."

"Mereka juga membutuhkanmu... Mereka membutuhkan seorang ibu."

"Kau akan bisa mencarikan seorang ibu lain bagi mereka."

Wajah Dad berubah merah padam sampai ke telinga. "Bagus sekali, Hermione, kau memang sangat pandai menggampangkan segala sesuatu. Kalau akulah yang mati dan kau yang tinggal, kau pasti akan menemukan suami baru dalam hitungan detik."

Sekarang wajah Mom yang berubah merah padam. "Kita tidak akan bertengkar di depan mayat anak kita, kan, Ron?"

"Kau yang memulainya... Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa mencintai orang lain, seperti aku mencintaimu."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf..."

"Aku juga... aku minta maaf. Aku hanya, yah, merasa sangat sedih. Kehidupanku tidak akan sama lagi."

"Kita melakukan semuanya demi Rose," kata Mom, memandang tubuhku. "Dia tidak boleh mati... Dia masih sangat muda... Masih banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya dan masih ada impian yang harus diraihnya."

"Bagaimana dengan Hugo? Dia sangat menyayangimu..."

"Dia bisa mengatasinya," kata Mom, tampak tegang dan pucat.

Yah, Hugo adalah anak _Mommy_, dan dia tentu akan sangat terpukul, jika dia tahu apa yang telah Mom lakukan untukku. Dan dia mungkin akan sangat membenciku. Tidak, aku tidak mungkin bisa hidup seperti itu! Aku tidak mungkin hidup tanpa Mom, dan tidak mungkin hidup dengan kebencian Hugo.

"Aku berharap akulah yang menggantikan Rose, bukan kau, Hermione."

"Kita juga sudah mendiskusikan hal itu, Ron... Kau tinggal dan aku pergi."

"Tidak!" seruku. "Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mati, Mom... Aku harus melakukan sesuatu... Dan cara satu-satunya untuk tidak kembali adalah ikut bersama kematian ke neraka. Mudah-mudahan saja, setelah aku terus, mantra yang diberikan Mom pada tubuhku tidak berfungsi."

Setelah memandang Mom dan Dad untuk terakhir kalinya, aku menembus tembok dan melayang turun di halaman berumput. Halaman itu sepi, tidak ada dua Auror bersetelan resmi yang tadi ada di sana.

"Kematian!" panggilku dalam bisikan keras. "Kematian tunjukkan dirimu!"

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada bau memuakkan di udara.

"Kematian, kau boleh membawaku bersamamu," kataku lagi pada udara kosong. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk ikut bersamamu."

Tidak juga terjadi apa-apa.

"Baik," gumamku jengkel. "Jadi dia tidak ada di sini. Dia pasti sedang berada di neraka, menyambut beberapa penghuni baru neraka."

Sementara aku masih terus mengumpat Kematian, Auror berseragam kerja muncul dari rumah Uncle Harry bersama para sepupuku, Teddy, Scorpius dan Ariella. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumahku.

"Harry sedang menunggu mereka di dapur, Ted." Aku mendengar si Auror berkata pada Teddy yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Ian?" tanya Teddy dalam bisikan agar tidak terdengar oleh Victoire dan sepupu-sepupuku, yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Mengapa semua orang seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"_Top secret_," jawab Auror Ian juga dalam bisikan. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu karena terikat sumpah jabatan."

Teddy mendengus, dan aku melayang pergi karena tidak ingin mendengarkan Teddy dan temannya itu mulai saling mengucapkan kata-kata kasar dan vulgar, yang tampaknya sudah biasa digunakan dalam pergaulan para Auror.

Di luar kemauanku, aku sudah berada di sisi kiri Scorpius, seperti biasa.

"Apakah kita sudah diijinkan masuk ke rumah?" Ariella berbisik pada Scorpius.

"Tampaknya begitu..." jawab Scorpius. "Dengar, Ariella, tampaknya kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada Potter." Dia memberikan pandangan menghina pada Al yang berjalan di sisi lain Ariella. "Aku tidak akan bebas mencari surat itu, jika Potter terus menempel padaku."

"Tenang," kata Ariella. "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain."

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Scorpius tampak kuatir.

"Yah, aku—" wajah Ariella tampak agak memerah. "Apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa Potter sebenarnya _naksir _aku?"

Scorpius tersedak, dan aku terbahak. Untuk sesaat aku melupakan Mom dan kenyataan bahwa dia akan segera mati untuk menggantikanku. Aku tertawa, dan rasanya itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Walaupun kau sangat cantik, _Princess_, tapi tidak semua orang jatuh cinta padamu," kataku. "Jika seseorang memandangmu dengan terbelalak, belum tentu dia berpikir bahwa kau sangat cantik. Jika seseorang bersikap baik padamu, belum tentu dia menyukaimu. Mungkin saja, orang itu adalah orang yang memang pada dasarnya baik."

Sementara itu Scorpius tidak berpikir seperti caraku berpikir, bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengira Potter menyukaimu?"

"Entahlah," kata Ariella. "_Feeling_-ku mengatakan hal itu."

_Feeling_? Sekali lagi aku membiarkan diriku bertawa. Yah, begitulah yang terjadi kalau pergaulan kita hanyalah sebatas keluarga kita dan asrama kita. Kita tidak akan tahu apakah seseorang memang menyukai kita, atau hanya sekedar simpati dan bersikap baik. Lihat, mereka hanya satu kali berdansa dan Ariella berpikir bahwa Al _naksir _dia. Apakah yang akan dipikirkannya kalau Al menciumnya. Dia pasti berikir bahwa Al ingin menikahinya.

Dan Scorpius yang juga tampaknya tidak bisa membedakan antara _baik hati _dan _naksir_ tersenyum pada Ariella. "Yah, kurasa kau bisa memanfaatkan hal ini... ajak dia jauh-jauh dari kamar Weasley, sementara aku mencari surat itu."

Ariella mengangguk, lalu berpaling ke samping untuk memberikan senyum cemerlangnya pada Al. Senyum itu memang membuat wajahnya jadi semakin cantik. Dan yang membuatku sangat jengkel, Al menghabiskan hampir sepuluh detik terperangah menatapnya.

Scorpius tampak berpuas diri.

"Ayolah, Al!" kataku jengkel. "Jangan bersikap seperti kau belum pernah melihat gadis cantik! Ada banyak gadis cantik di keluargamu, ingat! Dia hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatianmu dari Scorpius."

Al yang tidak mendengarkanku bertanya pada Ariella. "Mengapa kau tersenyum padaku?"

"Aku hanya sekedar ingin tersenyum. Memangnya salah?" tantang Ariella.

"Tidak salah," kata Al. "Hanya saja, kau tidak seperti biasanya dan—" Dia memandang Scorpius yang terlambat menyembunyikan seringai puasnya. "Kurasa kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

"Pikir apa pun yang ingin kaupikirkan, Potter!" kata Scorpius, lalu sengaja berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Ariella dan Al beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

Dengan tak rela, aku segera melayang menyusulnya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Kami melewati ruang tamu dan terus ke ruang keluarga. Semua orang, kecuali Auror Ian, Scorpius dan Ariella, menahan nafas ketika melihat peti mati di ruang keluarga.

"Peti itu kosong," kata Auror Ian datar, dan terus melangkah menuju dapur. Yang lain, setelah mengatasi rasa terkejut mereka, segera menyusulnya.

Para orang dewasa masih ada di dapur, seperti saat kutinggalkan.

"Di mana Rose, Dad?" tanya James langsung.

"Di kamarnya," jawab Uncle Harry. "Baiklah, ayo, kita masuk bersama-sama."

"Kukira kau mengatakan bahwa kalian akan masuk lebih dulu, setelah itu baru kami," kata James lagi.

"Aku berubah pikiran... Ayo!"

Para sepupu saling pandang, tapi tidak ada yang berkomentar, jadi mereka berjalan menyusul Uncle Harry dan para orang dewasa yang sudah lebih dulu menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

Mom dan Dad masih tetap pada posisi mereka masing-masing; Dad masih memandang nanar pada tubuhku di tempat tidur dan Mom masih menyanyikan lagu _Hush, Little Baby_ sambil membelai rambutku. Mereka mengangkat muka saat pintu dibuka oleh Uncle Harry.

"Oh," Mom tampak terkejut melihat banyak orang di depan pintu.

Dad berdiri. Dan beberapa detik kemudian semua orang sudah bergerak ke arah Mom dan Dad memeluk mereka tanpa kata. Sepupu-sepupuku tampaknya tahu ada yang aneh, tapi syukurlah mereka tidak mengungkit hal itu di depan Mom dan Dad.

"Nah, Rose, lihat!" kata Mom pada tubuhku, setelah semua orang berhenti memeluknya. "Semua orang menyayangimu dan sebenarnya tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk meninggalkan dunia ini."

Para orang dewasa saling pandang, sementara para sepupuku, Teddy, Scorpius dan Ariella, yang tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi, tidak mengalihkan padangan dari tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.

"Er, Ron, Hermione," kata Uncle Harry. "Kami membawa teman-teman Rose bersama kami." Dia mengangguk pada Scorpius dan Ariella yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu.

Ariella segera menarik Scorpius untuk melangkah agak ke dekat tempat tidurku.

"Mr Weasley... Mrs Weasley," kata Ariella. "Kami turut berdukacita..."

"Tidak..." Mom menggelengkan kepala. "Kau salah mengartikan situasinya, Sayang... Rose belum mati, tapi hanya sedang tertidur. Dia akan segera bangun dalam empat puluh hari dari sekarang."

Scorpius dan Ariella saling pandang, mereka mungkin berpikir bahwa Mom sudah gila. Para sepupuku memandang orang dewasa, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin mengomentari pernyataan itu.

"Apakah kau Scorpius Malfoy?" tanya Mom memandang Scorpius.

"Ya, _Ma'am_," jawab Scorpius sopan.

"Rose sering bercerita tentangmu," kata Mom tanpa berpikir bahwa aku mungkin tidak ingin dia mengatakan hal itu pada Scorpius, apa lagi di depan semua keluargaku.

"Ya, dia bercerita tentang betapa jahatnya dan betapa idiotnya kau, Malfoy... Dia mengalahkanmu dalam semua pelajaran, kan?"

Para orang dewasa melemparkan pandangan peringatan pada Dad, sementara James, Fred dan Louis tampaknya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Jangan berlebihan, Ron," kata Mom. "Apakah kau tidak ingat, dia pernah bilang bahwa bertengkar dengan Scorpius membuatnya lebih bersemangat?"

_Oh no, Mom! _Itu sama saja dengan kau mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Kata-kata Mom membuat semua orang memandangnya, sementara wajah Scorpius tampak berubah _pink_.

Dad mendengus, dan berbicara dalam bisikan, jadi hanya Uncle Harry dan aku yang bisa mendengarkan. "Ya, bersemangat untuk menendang bokongnya!"

Uncle Harry mengerutu, sedangkan aku tertawa, dan itu membuatku merasa aneh. Kedatangan Scorpius membuat kesedihan dalam kamar ini lenyap, tidak ada suasana kesedihan di sini. Hanya para sepupu-ku yang sesekali meneteskan airmata, sementara orang dewasa tampaknya tegang dan serius.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita semua harus keluar dari kamar ini," kata Grandpa. "Ron, Hermione, kami ingin bicara dengan kalian... Teddy, bawa yang lain mencari Lily dan Hugo."

Semua orang berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Mom memberikan kecupan pada keningku, sebelum berjalan keluar menyusul Dad dan Uncle Harry.

"Tampaknya ada yang aneh," kata James pada Teddy, saat kami semua sudah ada di halaman, tanpa orang dewasa yang sedang berkumpul di dapur dengan pintu tertutup. "Mengapa mereka membiarkan peti itu kosong dan membaringkan Rose di tempat tidurnya?"

"Ya, seharusnya upacara penguburan sudah dimulai," kata Fred. "Dan, apakah kalian tidak mendengar komentar Aunt Hermione? Dia mengatakan bahwa Rose hanya tertidur dan akan segera bangun dalam empat puluh hari ke depan."

"Aneh... aneh," tambah Louis. "Memang ada yang aneh!"

"Kita akan mendiskusikan hal itu nanti," kata Victoire. "Tugas kita sekarang adalah mencari Lily dan Hugo. Ke mana, sih, kedua anak itu?"

"Kuharap mereka tidak berkeliaran di toko-toko Muggle, seperti waktu itu," kata Molly cemas.

Teddy memandang James dan Al. "Apakah kalian tahu tempat Lily dan Hugo sering menghabiskan waktu mereka?"

James mendengus. "Kurasa mereka ada di rumah pohon yang dibangun Dad di kebun belakang."

"Atau di hutan kecil di ujung jalan ini," kata Al. "Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu mereka di sana."

"Baik," kata Teddy. "Victoire, Molly, Dom, Lucy, Roxy dan aku akan ke kebun belakang. James, bawa yang lain ke hutan kecil yang kausebutkan tadi. Dan—" Dia memandang Scorpius dan Ariella. "Kalian boleh pulang, kalau kalian ingin pulang."

"Kami akan membantu Pott—maksudku Al, mencari Lily dan Hugo," kata Ariella cepat, memberikan senyum kilat pada Al, sementara Scorpius mengangguk.

"Terserah... Ayo!" Teddy dan yang lainnya segera mengikutinya ke kebun belakang, sementara James, Fred, Louis, Al, Scorpius dan Ariella masih berdiri di tempat mereka.

Tanpa menghiraukan Scorpius dan Ariella, James berkata, "Jika mereka tidak berada di hutan itu, mereka mungkin saja berada di kedai es krim dekat kantor pos Muggle. Jadi, kita—"

"Al dan aku akan pergi ke toko es krim," kata Ariella cepat, merangkulkan tangannya di lengan Al dan menyeret Al yang terperangah menuju jalan beraspal.

James, Fred dan Louis melongo.

"Apakah sepupumu sedang mencoba untuk merayu Al?" tanya James pada Scorpius.

"Aku sangat meragukan hal itu," jawab Scorpius datar, memandang Al dan Ariella yang menghilang di tikungan.

James tampak bingung selama beberapa saat, lalu setelah menguasai diri dia berkata, "Malfoy, kami akan pergi ke hutan di ujung jalan. Dan aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kaulakukan... Kalau kau ingin pulang, silakan saja!"

Scorpius mengangkat bahu, sementara James memberi isyarat pada Fred dan Louis untuk mengikutinya. Mereka lalu berjalan menyusul Al dan Ariella.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Scorpius, yang sekarang memandang sekelilingnya dengan cermat. Tidak ada Auror yang berjaga di depan rumah, kurasa mereka semua sedang berkumpul di dapur dan berbicara dengan orangtuaku. Dan Scorpius memakai kesempatan ini untuk menyusup kembali ke dalam rumah, menaiki tangga dan melangkah perlahan menuju kamarku. Pintu kamarku tidak terkunci, jadi dengan mudah dia masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar.

"Oke," katanya pada udara kosong. "Kita akan melihat di mana kau menyembunyikan surat itu, Red." Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. "_Accio surat_!"

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apakah kau memantrai tempat persembunyian surat itu, karena kau tahu aku akan datang mencarinya?"

"Tidak," jawabku. "Mana aku tahu kau akan datang mencarinya? Lagi pula, aku senang kalau kau menemukan surat itu, aku ingin tahu apa yang tertulis di dalamnya yang membuatku bunuh diri."

"Di mana kau menyimpan surat itu, Red?" tanya Scorpius lagi, lalu berjalan ke arah meja untuk memeriksa laci-lacinya.

"Tidak mungkin ada di sana, kan?" aku mencibir. "Kalau ada di sana orangtuaku dan para Auror itu sudah menemukannya."

"Sial, di mana sih surat itu?" Scorpius sekarang sedang memeriksa lemari pakaianku.

"Brengsek!" aku menggumpat, saat Scorpius memeriksa laci tempatku menyimpan pakaian dalam. "Cowok ini memang tak punya rasa malu."

Tak ingin memandangnya, aku segera memejamkan mata dan tiba-tiba teringat bahwa aku biasa menyimpan barang-barangku yang berharga di bawah papan lepas di lantai.

"Di lantai, Scorpius," seruku, setelah membuka mata lagi, memandang Scorpius yang masih asyik memeriksa di laci pakaian dalam. Apakah dia maniak?

"Apa?" Scorpius melepaskan _bra _hitam yang dipegangnya dan memandang berkeliling dengan agak terkejut.

"Di lantai... di bawah papan lepas di lantai," kataku, kali ini agak keras.

Scorius memandang tubuhku yang terbaring di tempat tidur, lalu menggigil ketakutan. "Tampaknya aku mulai mengkhayalkan hal-hal aneh. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini!" Dia menutup laci, dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada lemari lemari buku.

"Idiot," desisku. "Di lantai... _di lantai, bodoh_!"

Dia berhenti bergerak selama beberapa saat. "Oke, mungkin saja ada tempat persembunyian rahasia di lantai," katanya memutuskan.

Dengan cepat dia menyingkirkan karpet dan memandang papan berdebu di bawahnya. Semua papan itu tampak sama saja, namun aku bisa melihat papan di sebelah kiri Scorpius tampak bergeser dari tempatnya semula, seolah sudah ada yang pernah melepaskan engsel papan itu sebelumnya.

Scorpius yang tampaknya juga sudah melihat papan itu segera melepaskan papan itu, menampakkan rongga yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Di dalam rongga itu tergeletak sebuah catatan harian berwarna biru, sebuah buku setebal bantal berwarna hitam dengan judul _Ramalan Kematian_, dan sebuah perkamen yang ditandatangi oleh seseorang berinisial SM—yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Scorpius Malfoy.

"Sempurna!" desah Scorpius, mengambil perkamen itu dan menggelarnya di lantai.

Aku menunduk di sampingnya dan ikut membaca.

_Red,_

_Bersiap-siaplah untuk membaca apa yang tertulis dalam Daily Prophet besok. Aku akan mengirim kisah kita pada mereka malam ini._

_Setelah malam ini, kau dan keluargamu akan menjadi bahan cercaan di media. Selamat menikmati hidup penuh penderitaan._

_SM_

Aku tak bergerak selama beberapa detik, memandang perkamen tanpa berkedip. Setelah itu aku tertawa, cukup keras, sehingga suaraku memantul di dinding-dinding kamar.

"Ini bohong, kan?" tanyaku memandang udara kosong. "Aku tak mungkin bunuh diri hanya karena surat tak masuk akal seperti ini!"

Benar, isi surat ini sama sekali tidak mengandung ancaman yang berarti. Ini hanya sekedar pemberitahuan tentang sesuatu. Meskipun aku memang tidur dengannya di hotel, tapi kenyataannya aku tidak hamil atau pun aborsi. Dan meskipun berita itu diketahui media, itu tidak akan berakibat apa-apa untukku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kemungkinan besar berita ini hanyalah dianggap omong kosong, karena Scorpius tidak punya bukti bahwa aku pernah tidur dengannya. Dan jika aku memainkan peranku dengan baik, keluargaku bisa menuntutnya karena fitnah. Jadi, tidak ada alasanku untuk bunuh diri. Aku tidak mungkin bunuh diri karena hal ini. Tidak!

Namun, aku mati. Aku sudah mati, dan aku mati karena meng-avada-kedavra diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku melakukannya? Mengapa aku melakukannya untuk alasan yang tidak berarti seperti ini?

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di lorong luar kamarku. Scorpius mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya pada perkamen, catatan harian-ku, dan buku setebal bantal itu, sehingga barang-barang itu lenyap. Dia lalu bergerak cepat merapikan papan dan karpet. Dan saat pintu kamar terbuka, Scorpius berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan, berpura-pura sedih memandang tubuhku yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Malfoy!" Al melangkah masuk, memandang Scorpius dengan curiga, sementara Ariella berjalan di belakangnya tampak terengah-engah, kehabisan nafas. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya dan Al di kedai es krim.

"Potter?" Scorpius memasang tampang heran dengan sangat sempurna. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya mencari Lily dan Hugo?"

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu, Malfoy. Apa yang kaulakukan di kamar Rose, sementara yang lain berada di luar? Tidak mungkin kau ada di sini untuk menangisinya, kan?" Al memperhatikan Scorpius dengan cermat.

Tampang Scorpius sekarang berubah menjadi sedih—pura-pura tentu saja. Dia memandang tempat tidur, lalu berkata pelan, "Aku memang datang ke sini untuk menangisi mayat Rose... Lihatlah dia, begitu cantik dalam tidurnya membuatku teringat pada puisi _The Lady of Shalott_, yang sering dibacakan Aunt Daphne... _Out flew the web and floated wide; The mirror cracked from side to side; 'The curse is come upon me,' cried The Lady of Shalott.. He said: 'She has a lovely face; God in His mercy lend her grace, The Lady of Shalott_.'"

Al, Ariella dan aku terbelalak memandang Scorpius. Al tampaknya tidak menduga bahwa Scorpius bisa menjadi seorang pujangga sejati; Ariella mungkin mengira bahwa Scorpius sudah sinting karena mengingat informasi dari buku-buku Alfred Tennyson, seorang pujangga Muggle, yang pernah dibaca ibunya; sementara aku merasa sedikit jengkel karena Scorpius menyamakanku dengan Lady of Shalott, seorang wanita yang mati hanya karena tak bisa menahan diri memandang Ksatria Lancelot yang lewat di bawah menaranya. Mengapa dia menyamakanku dengan Lady of Shalott? Apakah karena aku bunuh diri karena dia? Aku lebih suka jika dia membacakanku puisi _A Red Red Rose _karya Robert Frost.

"Mengapa kau menyamakan Rose dengan Lady of Shalott?" tanya Al curiga. "Apakah kau tahu sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui, Malfoy?"

"Kebetulan, hanya kebetulan saja, Potter," jawab Scorpius. "Puisi itulah yang muncul dipikiranku saat aku memandang mayat Rose... Omong-omong, apa maksud Mrs Weasley dengan mengatakan bahwa Rose akan bangun dalam empat puluh hari? Apakah Rose belum mati?"

"Mati atau pun belum mati, itu bukan urusanmu, Malfoy. Yang menjadi urusanku adalah apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Aku tahu kau sedang merencakan sesuatu dengan sepupumu. Kau mengirimnya untuk menjauhkanku dari rumah, kan? Nah, sekarang katakan apa yang kaulakukan?"

Scorpius melepaskan semua kepura-puraannya dan menyeringai pada Al. "Apa pun yang kulakukan, Potter, itu bukan urusanmu. Ayo, Ariella, sudah saatnya kita pergi dari tempat ini!"

Dia hendak berjalan keluar, tapi Al menghalangi jalannya ke pintu.

"Tidak semudah itu, Malfoy!" katanya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum aku tahu apa yang sedang kaulakukan di kamar Rose. Kau harus membiarkanku menggeledahmu."

"Apa?" Scorpius mundur terkejut, lalu mengusai diri lagi. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menggeledahku, Potter. Aku adalah anggota keluarga Malfoy, bersikap sopanlah padaku!"

"Aku tidak peduli pada nama besar orangtuamu, Malfoy. Kau yang memulai semuanya... Kau sendiri yang datang ke wilayah kekuasaanku, ke tempat yang di kelilingi oleh Weasley dan Potter. Kau harus menerima apa pun konsekuensinya."

Scorpius ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi pintu terbuka lagi dan James, Fred dan Louis masuk. Mereka tampak cemas, dan agak terkejut melihat Al, Ariella dan Scorpius berada dalam kamarku.

"Al, mengapa kau ada di sini? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Mana Lily dan Hugo?" tanya James cepat.

"Er, mereka tidak ada di kedai es krim... Apa yang terjadi? Apakah mereka tidak ada di hutan?"

"Tidak," jawab Fred. "Kami sudah berkeliling hutan, tapi kami tidak menemukan mereka. Dan mereka juga tidak ada di rumah pohon di kebun belakang."

"Dan sekarang Teddy sedang melaporkan masalah ini pada Uncle Harry. Jadi kita akan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Oh, kuharap kejadian ini tidak sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu," kata Al cemas.

Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. Aku tidak akan bisa ikut Kematian ke neraka dengan tenang kalau Lily dan Hugo belum ditemukan.

Sincerely,

Rose Weasley

PS: Aku telah meng-Avada-Kedavra diriku sendiri, karena alasan yang konyol, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Mom melakukan Mantra Vitam itu untuk membawaku kembali. Aku akan segera ikut kematian ke neraka dan segalanya akan berakhir.

* * *

**Review, please! **

**RR :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai, terima kasih telah me-**_**review**_** A2DT chapter 3: Guest, NirmalaMalfoys, HallowRose, RiseStar, Bigfan, WatchFang, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Shine, Lily Purple Lily, yanchan, BlueDiamond13, a will a, rest, nmfath28, Wike Chuap-chuap, Kadiona, driccha, Atha Hime Schiffer, edlynesmeralda, Uvii Radclieffe, rosejean, dahayu, Reverie, Atsilla, Devia Purwanti, Nn, Ranes, Beatrixmalf, tinaweasley, bellania malfoy, megu takuma, MichelleOey, DarkBlueSong, Roti Skuter, Meii, Lucas Bright.**

* * *

**Selamat membaca A2DT chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Image Rose Weasley: Gia Farrell (Harry James Potter Facebook)**

**Title's Idea: Devia Purwanti**

**Prequel: KNG 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 dan sequel-sequelnya.**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 9: ANTARA ADA DAN TIADA**

Chapter 4

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu: 2.32 p.m**

**Lokasi: Sama**

Dear Diary,

James menyuruh Al, Scorpius dan Ariella keluar dari kamarku.

"Tidak baik tinggal bersama mayat," katanya, setelah pintu kamar tertutup dan mereka berdiri di lorong. "Meskipun itu mayat Rose, tetap saja, itu adalah mayat."

"Yah, itu karena kau takut, James?" Fred mengedip pada Louis dan keduanya saling melemparkan senyum.

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak takut pada mayat," kata James agak jengkel. "Hanya saja, berada dalam kamar itu membuatku sedikit merinding. Apakah kalian tidak merasakan suasananya?"

"Suasananya?" tanya Al, dan mereka mulai bergerak menyusuri lorong menuju tangga. "Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

"Aku juga tidak merasakan apa-apa," kata Fred.

"Maksudmu suasana aneh yang membuat tubuh menggigil dengan tiba-tiba, meskipun di luar panas; dan perasaan bahwa kita sedang diawasi, kan?" Louis memandang James. "Aku sudah merasakan perasaan aneh itu sejak dari The Burrow, sejak—" dia memandang Scorpius dan Ariella. "—kedatangan kalian."

"Oh, kalau perasaan itu ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy, aku juga merasakannya," kata Al, memberikan pandangan tajam pada Scorpius. "Kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba memang pantas dicurigai. Mereka menginginkan sesuatu, aku yakin itu."

Scorpius melemparkan pandangan bosan pada Al, sementara Ariella memandang dinding di sebelah kanannya, di mana terdapat lukisan jelek karya Hugo. Tampaknya Hugo bermaksud menggambar kastil Hogwarts dan pemandangannya, karena judul di bawah tandatangannya mengatakan hal itu, tapi gambar ini lebih mirip bangunan berantakan, dan padang rumput berwarna biru.

Sementara itu, Louis memandang Al sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan, bukan itu maksudku," katanya. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal-hal yang mencurigakan seperti itu. Yang kurasakan ini lebih pada, seperti yang dikatakan James tadi, suasananya. Suasana aneh, suasana yang membuat merinding. Kalian mengerti maksudku?"

"Tidak," jawab Fred dan Al bersamaan.

"Ya." James mengangguk. "Suasana aneh, yang ada hubungannya dengan getaran supernatural dan hal-hal gaib, kan? Penyebabnya bisa jadi karena Rose, yang kata Aunt Hermione, akan bangkit dalam empat puluh hari. Mungkin saja arwahnya bergentangan di sekitar tubuhnya, menunggu datangnya hari ke empat puluh." Dia tergidik dan aku, yang sedang melayang di atas mereka, mencibir.

"Yah, James, kau bisa menjadi seorang paranormal. Mungkin kau harus bergabung dengan divisi Kementrian Sihir yang mengatur para hantu," kataku, tak bisa menahan diri.

"Mungkin saja," kata Louis, menanggapi James. "Arwah yang akan kembali memang bergentayangan di sekitar tubuhnya. Tetapi, aku tidak yakin dengan sumber suasana aneh ini, karena aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat berdekatan dengan mayat Rose. Menurutku, suasana itu sudah ada, sejak dari The Burrow, sejak kedatangan kalian—" sekali lagi dia memandang Ariella dan Scorpius. "—kalianlah yang membawa suasana itu."

James, Fred dan Al memandang Louis heran, sementara Scorpius dan Ariella tampak tersinggung. Tetapi, aku membenarkan asumsi Louis itu. Aku memang tidak bergentayangan di sekitar tubuhku, aku bergentanyangan di sekitar Scorpius Malfoy. Dan menurutku ini aneh. Jika aku akan bangkit dalam empat puluh hari, seharusnya aku berada di sekitar tubuhku, kan? Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, mengapa Louis bisa menebak dengan benar bahwa suasana aneh itu muncul sejak kedatangan Ariella dan Scorpius? Yah, kurasa ada satu orang lagi paranormal dalam keluarga.

"Kau bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tak terlihat oleh mata manusia biasa, Louis?" tanya James, tak percaya.

"Kau kan juga bisa merasakannya," kata Louis. "Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa ada suasana aneh di kamar Rose?"

"Aku berkata seperti itu karena aku ingat pada apa yang dikatakan Aunt Hermione. Dari apa yang dikatakannya, aku menyimpulkan bahwa jika jiwa Rose tidak terus, berarti dia ada di sekitar tubuhnya. Dan mengetahui hal itu, membuatku merinding. Tetapi, kau mengatakannya dengan yakin bahwa pembawa suasana aneh ini adalah Malfoy dan Zabini."

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kurasakan," kata Louis, mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, bagus sekali, ada peramal dalam keluarga!" seru Fred, membuat mimik jijik.

"Paranormal," ralat James. "Lebih tepatnya paranormal! Tetapi bagus Louis, sekarang kau tahu apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini: membuka praktek paranormal di Diagon Alley."

Louis mendengus, dan James, juga Fred tertawa, sementara aku memberikan pandangan sebal pada mereka berdua. Aku tidak melihat apa yang lucu dari orang yang bisa merasakan roh orang mati. Tetapi bagus juga melihat mereka tertawa. Daripada bersedih, lebih bagus tertawa, kan?

Sementara itu Scorpius, yang sudah mengatasi rasa terkejutnya karena dituduh sebagai pembawa suasana aneh, memandang Louis dengan tajam.

"Apakah kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kami membawa hantu tak terlihat bersama kami, Weasley?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan persis seperti itu." Louis menggeleng. "Aku bilang: _perasaanku_ mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengikuti kalian," katanya, memandang Scorpius "Ada aura dingin membekukan di sekitarmu. Aura itu begitu kuat, aku heran kau tidak merasakannya."

Scorpius tampak tak percaya. "_Aura dingin_? Maksudmu dingin yang kita rasakan saat hantu menembus kita?" Dia mendengus."Jadi, menurutmu hantu siapa yang mengikutiku? Hantu Rose Weasley?"

Tanpa disadarinya, Scorpius telah menebak dengan benar.

Louis mengangkat bahu. "Bisa siapa saja... Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, karena aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Menurutku, kau harus berhati-hati, karena kau tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya."

Scorpius mendengus, lalu berkata dengan nada tak peduli. "Terima kasih sudah memberiku peringatan! Tapi berhati-hati pada sesuatu yang tak terlihat sama saja dengan melangkah tanpa alas kaki di atas jarum yang tertutup jerami."

"Meskipun kau akan melangkah di atas jarum tertutup jerami, atau di jalanan penuh beling, aku tak peduli, Malfoy," kata James. "Aku tidak suka kau berpikir bahwa arwah Rose mengikutimu. Semasa hidup dia selalu menjauhimu, mengapa setelah mati dia harus mengikutimu? Kalian pasti memelihara hantu di rumah, dan hantu itu mengikuti kalian sampai kemari."

Scorpius tampak murka, tapi Ariella berkata dengan tegas. "Kami tidak memelihara hantu di rumah kami. Tetapi kalian punya hantu kubur peliharaan, yang kalian simpan di loteng The Burrow."

Tidak ada yang mengomentari kata-kata Ariella ini. Saat itu, kami sudah tiba di kaki tangga dan memandang ruang keluarga yang kosong.

"Kita ke halaman saja," kata James, tergidik memandang peti mati di ruang keluarga, dan sekali lagi, aku memandangnya dengan sebal. Bagaimana James bisa takut pada peti mati? Itu kan cuma benda mati yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apa pun.

"Ya, semua orang pasti ada di luar," kata Louis, dan aku senang karena dia tidak melirik peti mati itu.

Kami lalu melewati ruang keluarga, ruang tamu dan tiba di halaman, tetapi tak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Ke mana semua orang?" tanya Al, memandang berkeliling.

"Mungkin di dapur... Kita tunggu saja di sini, sebentar lagi mereka pasti keluar," kata James, lalu memandang Fred, Louis dan Al. "Menurut kalian Rose benar-benar akan bangkit dalam empat puluh hari?"

"Entahlah," kata Fred. "Tetapi mungkin saja... Aunt Hermione kan tahu mantra-mantra yang tidak kita ketahui. Mungkin saja dia tahu mantra untuk membangkitkan orang mati."

"Tidak ada mantra yang seperti itu," bantah Louis. "Kalau ada mantra yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati, maka dunia ini akan penuh dengan manusia."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Rose?" tanya Al. "Aunt Hermione tampak benar-benar yakin bahwa dia akan segera bangkit dalam empat puluh hari... Apakah dia berkata begitu hanya karena dia sedang sedih?"

"Tidak," kata James. "Aunt Hermione bukan orang yang akan menyampaikan kata-kata omong kosong karena sedih. Dia tahu apa yang dikatakannya. Atau setidaknya, dia percaya bahwa Rose akan benar-benar bangkit dalam empat puluh hari lagi. Pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana dia bisa mempercayai hal tak masuk akal seperti itu?"

"Tetapi mungkin saja, seperti kata Fred, Aunt Hermione telah melakukan sesuatu pada mayat Rose. Dan orangtua kita tampaknya tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada mereka! Mereka semua tampak tegang dan sedih," kata Louis. "Kelihatannya mereka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Benar, dan itu akan menjadi misteri selamanya," kata James getir. "Mereka tidak akan mengatakannya pada kita."

Fred dan Louis saling pandang, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Setelah itu, tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik, sampai James berpaling memandang Al dan berkata, "Tadi kau mengatakan bahwa Malfoy datang ke sini, karena menginginkan sesuatu. Apa yang diinginkannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Al, tampak senang membahas topik ini. "Saat sepupunya dan aku pergi ke kedai es krim di desa, dia sedang melakukan sesuatu di kamar Rose."

"Apa yang dilakukannya di kamar Rose?" tanya James, memandang Al, lalu memandang Scorpius. "Apa yang kaulakukan di kamar Rose, Malfoy?"

"Mengucapkan salam perpisahan," jawab Scorpius asal.

Al mendengus, sementara James, Fred dan Louis mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi.

"Menurut apa yang kuketahui dari mengamati hubunganmu dan Rose, aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau tidak menyukainya." James mengamati Scorpius. "Bagaimana kau bisa datang ke sini dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Kupikir kau senang Rose tidak ada lagi di dunia ini."

"Ya, mencurigakan, bukan?" Al segera menyambar topik ini. "Dia tidak pantas ada di sini... Aku ingat dia pernah mengatakan bahwa dia lebih suka Rose mati."

James, Fred dan Louis memberikan pandangan tajam pada Scorpius, sementara Ariella dan Scorpius mendelik pada Al.

"Buat apa kau ada di sini, kalau kau senang Rose mati, Malfoy?" tanya Louis.

"Mungkin dia ingin melihat bagaimana sedihnya kita, lalu menertawai kita di belakang," jawab Fred.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu," bantah Scorpius, terus mendelik pada Al.

"Pernah, Malfoy, saat kita di Irlandia. Atau di Venesia, ya? Entahlah aku lupa di mana—"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu," Scorpius menegaskan lagi. "Walaupun aku tidak menyukai Weasley, tapi aku tidak ingin dia mati... Lagipula dia tidak benar-benar mati, kan? Bukankah dia akan bangun lagi dalam empat puluh hari?"

"Benar, dia memang akan bangun lagi dalam empat puluh hari. Apakah itu membuatmu menyesal?" tanya James. "Itukah kata-kata perpisahan yang kauucapkan padanya? Menyesal bahwa dia tidak jadi tertidur untuk selamanya?"

"Aku—" Scorpius mulai, tapi Ariella segera menyela dengan tegas. "Apa pun yang dikatakannya pada Rose Weasley, itu adalah urusannya. Mengapa dia harus mengatakannya pada kalian? Dan mengapa kalian mencurigai kami? Kami datang dengan tulus hati, ingin melayat, tapi kalian berpikir tentang motif tersembunyi."

"Dengan tulus hati?" ulang Al, mendengus. "Aku tidak yakin dengan ketulusanmu, _Princess_!"

"_Princess_?" ulang Fred, memandang Al, lalu Ariella, sementara James dan Louis bertukar pandang.

"Apakah kalian tidak berpikir dia terlihat seperti _Princess wanna be_?" tanya Al, memandang James, Fred dan Louis. "Lihat apa yang dikenakannya! Aku heran dia tidak memakai tiara dan menyuruh peri-rumah mengikutinya ke mana-mana."

"Ya, gaya berpakaiannya memang aneh... Awalnya kupikir dia ingin mengikuti pesta kostum," kata Fred, lalu bersama James, Louis dan Al, tertawa, membuat Ariella mendelik.

"Dia tidak berpakaian seperti ini saat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, juga saat di Venesia dan Irlandia."

"Mungkin dia ingin membuatmu terkesan, Al," kata Fred, mengedip pada Al membuat wajah Al merona merah dengan tiba-tiba.

"Atau ingin membuatmu terkesan, James. Lihat rambutnya!" tambah Louis.

"James lemah pada rambut merah gelap," kata Fred pada Al.

"Benarkah, James?" Al memandang James, yang mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan berbicara tentang aku seperti itu!" desis Ariella, mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. "Pakaian apa pun yang kukenakan adalah urusanku."

"Ya, ya, _Princess_," kata Fred dengan gaya mengejek, sementara wajah Ariella semakin merah.

Tak menghiraukan yang lain, Al berbicara pada James dengan suara rendah, sehingga hanya James dan aku (yang segera melayang mendekati mereka) yang bisa mendengarkan. "Dia akan segera menikah dengan orang dari kalangan mereka. Dan bukankah kau sudah punya Selina?"

James memandang Al selama beberapa saat.

"Apa?" tanya Al. "Mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

James tersenyum, sebelum menjawab dalam bisikan. "Aku tidak tertarik padanya. Dan aku tidak pernah tertarik pada apa pun yang kausukai Al, dari dulu selalu begitu, kan? Kau suka semua hal yang berwarna cerah, sedangkan aku suka warna hitam. Lalu, meskipun kita sama-sama menyukai rambut merah gelap, tapi aku tidak tertarik pada cewek arogan. _Princess_-mu memang cantik, Al, tapi Selina-ku jauh lebih manis."

Al memandang James, terperangah. Sedangkan aku mengerutkan kening, apa maksudnya? Apakah Al menyukai Ariella dan aku, orang yang mengatakan diri sebagai sahabat terbaik Al, tidak mengetahuinya?

"Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan," bisik Al tajam.

James mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan berbisik-bisik di depanku!" Ariella tampak benar-benar tersinggung. "Kalian membicarakan aku, kan? Jika ada yang ingin kaukatakan, katakan saja, Potter!" dia memandang Al.

"Ya, katakan saja, _Potter_!" kata James, mengedip pada Al. "Kurasa dia ingin mendengar kau mengatakannya . Hanya tiga kata, kok, bukan masalah. Bukankah kalian sudah menghabiskan beberapa menit di kedai es krim? Kita kan tidak tahu apa saja yang kalian lakukan di sana."

Wajah Al dan Ariella merah padam, sedangkan James, Fred dan Louis tertawa. Sementara itu, Scorpius tampak jengkel.

"Ariella, tidak ada gunanya kita berbicara dengan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu mana yang pantas dibicarakan di depan seorang _lady _dan mana yang tidak," katanya. "Sudah saatnya kita pergi. Selamat tinggal, Potter, Weasley!"

"Tunggu!" kata Louis, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada James dan Fred. "Kita harus membuat mereka berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan pada Daily Prophet apa yang terjadi di sini."

"Benar," kata Fred, lalu memandang Scorpius dan Ariella dengan tajam. "Kami tidak ingin ada satu kata pun tentang Rose dalam Daily Prophet besok, Malfoy."

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Rose Weasley akan bangkit dalam empat puluh hari?" tantang Scorpius. Tampaknya dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terintimidasi oleh para sepupuku.

"Banyak yang bisa kami lakukan, Malfoy." James menjawab tantangan Scorpius. "Kami pernah melepaskan seluruh burung hantu di Hogwarts. Kami menghabiskan waktu kami di sana dengan berkeliaran di Hutan Terlarang dan melakukan duel-duel di koridor. Dan, untuk sekedar mengingatkanmu, Malfoy, kalau kau tidak ingat, kami pernah menyebabkan roket RRHE terlambat lepas landas... Kami bisa melakukan apa saja, termasuk membakar Malfoy Manor."

James dan Scorpius saling pandang tanpa berkedip.

"Kami tidak akan mengatakan apa pun pada siapa pun," kata Ariella. "Apa pun yang terjadi di sini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami. Puas?"

"Pintar, Zabini! Aku percaya kau bisa membuat sepupumu memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu." James mengangguk pada Scorpius, yang masih memandangnya tanpa berkedip. "Sekarang pergilah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk menggeledah kalian."

"Tunggu!" cegah Al. "Mereka Slytherin, James, dan mereka tidak bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana kalau mereka menyampaikan hal ini pada Daily Prophet?"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata James. "Dad dan yang lainnya tidak mencemaskan hal itu, saat mereka mengijinkan keduanya ikut bersama kita. Kurasa mereka bisa mengatasinya, meskipun berita tentang Rose ini tersebar luas."

Al tidak berkomentar lagi, tapi memberikan pandangan sebal pada Ariella dan Scorpius, yang mulai melangkah cepat menyusuri halaman berumput untuk ber-Disapparate di luar mantra perlindungan. Dan dengan sedih, aku melayang mengikuti mereka. Aku masih ingin bersama keluargaku, tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa berada di sini, jika Scorpius tidak ada di sini.

Aku melayang sambil sesekali menoleh memandang rumahku, juga James, Fred, Louis dan Al yang masih berdiri di halaman. Pada saat aku menoleh untuk kesekian kalinya, pintu depan terbuka. Uncle Harry, Uncle George, Aunt Ginny, Teddy, sepupuku yang lain dan para Auror yang berjumlah enam orang, keluar dari pintu itu.

"Oh, Scorpius, Ariella, mau ke mana kalian? Kemarilah!" Aunt Ginny memanggil mereka, dan aku tersenyum. Tampaknya aku masih akan lama di sini.

Sementara itu, Scorpius dan Ariella bertukar pandang.

"Kita tidak ingin terlibat dengan mereka," bisik Scorpius.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan... Kita lihat apa yang diinginkannya," kata Ariella, lalu bersama Scorpius berjalan menghampiri Aunt Ginny.

"Nah, Scorpius, Ariella, jangan pulang dulu! Kalian harus membantu kami mencari Lily dan Hugo," kata Aunt Ginny, setelah Scorpius dan Ariella tiba di dekatnya. "Entah, ke mana kedua anak itu!"

"Baiklah, Mrs Potter, kami akan membantu sebisa kami," kata Ariella sopan, dan Scorpius mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," kata Uncle Harry mulai, memandang mereka semua. "Lily dan Hugo tidak mungkin pergi jauh. Dugaanku mereka masih ada di sekitar sini, karena mantra perlindungan di tempat ini bisa mendeteksi siapa saja yang masuk dan siapa saja yang keluar dari sini. Dan sampai sekarang belum ada laporan mata-mata yang mengatakan bahwa ada yang keluar dari sini. Tetapi, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, bisa saja kedua anak itu menemukan cara untuk mengecoh mantra perlindungan itu."

"Yah, mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kita bayangkan," kata Uncle George. "Tetapi, kita harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai Ron dan Hermione tahu apa yang sedang terjadi."

"Jangan khawatir. Mom, Dad, Percy dan yang lainnya akan membuat mereka sibuk," kata Aunt Ginny.

"Kita akan segera menemukan mereka," kata Uncle Harry optimis. "George, aku dan para Auror akan mencari di luar mantra perlindungan, kecuali Ian—" dia memandang Auror Ian. "Kau tetap di sini dan menemani yang lain mencari di sekitar sini."

"Baik, Sir," jawab Auror Ian seraya mengubah sikap berdirinya menjadi berdiri tegak.

Uncle Harry lalu menginstruksikan Auror yang lain untuk mengikutinya.

"Kita berpencar," kata Auror Ian, setelah Uncle Harry dan rombongannya menghilang di tikungan jalan desa.

"Yah," kata Teddy. "Victoire dan aku akan mencari di bagian dalam rumah."

"Mrs Potter dan aku akan mencari di kebun belakang," kata Auror Ian, sementara Aunt Ginny mengangguk.

"Lucy dan aku ikut denganmu, Ted," kata Dom, sementara Molly juga memutuskan untuk bersama Victoire.

"James, kita akan mencari mereka di rumahmu," kata Fred. "Siapa tahu mereka sedang tidur di sana dan kita tidak menyadarinya."

"Benar juga," kata Louis, dan James mengangguk.

"Dan kalian ikut denganku saja, Nak," kata Aunt Ginny pada Ariella dan Scorpius. "Kebun belakang lumayan luas, kami membutuhkan banyak tenaga."

Roxanne dan Al juga memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Aunt Ginny. Setelah itu, kami semua berpencar untuk memulai pencarian.

Tidak seperti apa yang kucemaskan sebelumnya, Lily dan Hugo tidak mencari penghiburan di dunia Muggle. Auror Ian menemukan mereka empat puluh lima menit kemudian dalam gudang kecil di luar rumah, tempat kami menyimpan sapu-sapu terbang kami. Mereka sedang tertidur di sana, bersandar pada satu sama lain, dan sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh kehadiran kami.

Aku meneteskan airmata memandang pemandangan ini. Entah mengapa, aku merasa terharu. Keduanya terlihat begitu nyaman dan damai, seolah segala hal yang terjadi di luar alam mimpi mereka adalah sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang tidak harus mereka hadapi. Aku yakin mereka berdua sangat terkejut dan sedih, saat tahu aku meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dan mereka mungkin bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatku melakukan hal itu. Yah, aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini, karena aku tidak yakin apa yang menyebabkanku meng-Avada-Kedavra diriku sendiri.

"Tidak usah dibangunkan," cegah Aunt Ginny, saat Auror Ian hendak membangunkan Lily dan Hugo.

"Tapi, _Ma'am_." Auror Ian tampak keberatan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ian," kata Aunt Ginny tersenyum menenangkan. "Terima kasih sudah menemukan mereka."

"Baiklah, _Ma'am_, aku akan melaporkan pada Mr Potter bahwa kami sudah menemukan mereka." Auror Ian mengangguk, lalu melangkah menyusuri kebun menuju rumah, meninggalkan Aunt Ginny, Roxanne, Al, Ariella, Scorpius, dan aku di kebun belakang.

"Mom akan membiarkan mereka tidur di sini?" tanya Al tak percaya pada Aunt Ginny yang memandang Lily dan Hugo dengan pandangan sayang juga sedih.

"Tentu saja tidak, Al," jawab Aunt Ginny, lalu mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya menyulap dua tandu di udara, kemudian dengan lembut, mengangkat Lily dan Hugo dengan tongkat sihirnya, sehingga keduanya berbaring di atas tandu.

Hugo tidur seperti bayi, tak bergerak sedikit pun—rupanya dia sangat kelelahan. Sedangkan Lily tampak gelisah, dia beberapa kali bergerak di atas tandunya, membuat Aunt Ginny memberikan pandangan _jangan membuat suara_ pada kami.

Setelah Lily kembali bernafas dengan tenang, Aunt Ginny bergerak ke arah Hugo, membelai rambutnya dan berkata dengan lembut, "Tidurlah, Nak, dan lupakan segalanya! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kauhadapi setelah terbangun nanti. Jadi, tidurlah, kumpulkan tenagamu dan persiapkan dirimu untuk menghadapi kesedihan lain!"

"Apa maksud, Mom?" tanya Al, memandang ibunya dengan heran, sekaligus ingin tahu. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Rose yang tidak jadi dikuburkan dan Aunt Hermione yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan terbangun dalam empat puluh hari?"

"Shutt!" desis Aunt Ginny. "Kau bisa membangunkan mereka, Al."

"Mom!" Al berkeras. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Bawa mereka ke sebelah, Al, dan hati-hati! Jangan terlalu menggerakkan tongkat sihirmu!"

"Apakah aku sudah diijinkan menggunakan sihir?" tanya Al, tampak kesal. "Bukankah ulang tahunku bulan depan?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Aunt Ginny, tampak heran.

"Mom!" kata Al jengkel, tapi Aunt Ginny tertawa. "Ayolah, Al, kau terlalu serius. Kau persis seperti ayahmu."

Al mendengus.

"Baiklah, Roxy, bisakah kau menolongku mengantar Lily dan Hugo ke sebelah. Baringkan Lily di kamarnya dan Hugo di kamar James. Kau tahu di mana letaknya, kan?"

Roxanne mengangguk. Setelah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya pada dua tandu, tempat Lily dan Hugo berbaring di atasnya, dia melangkah ke sebelah, dengan kedua tandu itu melayang di depannya. Tongkat sihirnya diacungkan ke depan untuk mengarahkan kedua tandu itu.

"Nah, sekarang sudah saatnya kita kembali ke dalam dan minum teh," kata Aunt Ginny, melirik jam tangannya sekilas, lalu tersenyum pada Al, Ariella dan Scorpius. "Kita sudah tidak berduka lagi, Rose akan kembali dan kita harus merayakannya. Ariella, Scorpius, kalian harus tinggal dan minum teh bersama kami." Secara khusus dia memandang Ariella. "Kau bisa membantu kami menyajikan teh, Ariella. Ayo!"

"Er, Mrs Potter, aku tidak bisa—"

Tetapi Aunt Ginny sudah melangkah menuju pintu dapur yang terbuka.

Ariella memberikan tatapan tajam pada Al. "Terima kasih, Potter!" geramnya, lalu berjalan menyusul Aunt Ginny.

"Hei, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," seru Al di punggung Ariella, sementara aku tertawa. Yah, sekali-kali tidak apa-apa membiarkan _Princess_ bekerja. Bukan pekerjaan berat, hanya menata cangkir, poci teh, roti dan kue dalam nampan.

Setelah Ariella menghilang di pintu dapur, Al segera memandang Scorpius.

"Nah!" tuntutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Scorpius jengkel.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di kamar Rose?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan bohong!"

Scorpius mengangkat bahu.

"Mengapa kau menyamakan Rose dengan The Lady of Shalott?"

"Sudahlah, Potter. Kita sudah membahas masalah itu, dan aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi," kata Scorpius tampak lelah. "Biarkan aku sendiri!" Dia lalu berjalan memutar menuju pintu depan.

Al berjalan mengikutinya, sedangkan aku melayang mengikuti mereka.

Scorpius masuk ke ruang tamu dan duduk di salah satu kursi di antara dua karangan bunga berwarna ungu tua. Sedangkan Al duduk di kursi lain di sampingnya, dan aku memilih untuk duduk di udara dan memandang mereka dari atas karangan bunga berwarna putih.

"_The Lady of Shalott_," desis Al. "Aku tahu bagaimana puisi itu, Malfoy."

"Semua orang yang mengambil kelas Telaah Muggle pasti tahu tentang puisi itu."

"Apakah bunuh dirinya Rose ada hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Al curiga.

"Lady of Shalott tidak meninggal karena bunuh diri," kata Scorpius.

"Aku tahu dia mati karena memandang ke bawah menaranya, saat mendengar Ksatria Lancelot lewat."

"Nah, itu kau tahu. Rose dan Lady of Shelott adalah orang yang berbeda."

"Kau yang menyamakan mereka, Malfoy!" Al mengingatkan. "Dari apa yang kumengerti tentang puisi itu, Lady of Shalott meninggal karena seorang pemuda. Dan karena kau menyamakan mereka, aku berpikir bahwa Rose mungkin juga bunuh diri karena seorang pemuda. Lalu—"

Bagus sekali, Al, interpretasi puisi yang hebat sekali!

"—karena kaulah satu-satunya pemuda dalam hidup Rose yang bisa membuatnya _stress _berat. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau adalah penyebab bunuh diri ini."

Scorpius mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Jadi?" tanya Al, setelah dilihatnya Scorpius hanya diam.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi di Irlandia?"

"HA?" Scorpius tampak terkejut. "Kau bicara apa?"

"Rose jadi aneh setelah kembali dari Irlandia," kata Al langsung. "Apa yang terjadi, Malfoy? Aku tahu kau menghilang bersama Rose saat pesta penutupan Praliga, dan kalian baru kembali ke penginapan pagi berikutnya."

"Apakah Weasley mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

"Tidak..." kataku. "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Al akan membunuh kita berdua, kalau aku bilang padanya kita tidur bersama."

"Tidak, dia tidak bilang apa-apa," kata Al. "Tetapi Roxy mengatakan padaku tentang Rose yang baru kembali pagi hari. Dan aku sendiri melihatmu kembali, Malfoy. Kita tidur sekamar, ingat?"

"Yah, dan aku menyesal tidur sekamar denganmu... Kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan memata-mataiku?"

"Kau memang perlu diawasi," kata Al. "Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan padanya? Malam itu dia mabuk, apakah kau memanfaatkannya?"

"Memanfaatkannya?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku."

Scorpius mengeringai. "Walaupun itu benar, Potter, aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu."

Wajah Al merah padam, tampaknya dia sudah ingin sekali memukul Scorpius. Setelah menenangkan diri, dia balas menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan hal _itu_ pada sepupumu, Malfoy? Aku bisa membuatnya mabuk dan membawanya ke penginapan Muggle terdekat dan—"

Scorpius mendengus jijik. "Ariella cukup waras untuk tidak minum-minum bersamamu, Potter, sementara sepupumu... kau tahu bagaimana dia, dia menyukaiku. Dia menciumku, ingat?"

"Aku memang menciummu, tapi kau juga menciumku." Aku membela diri dengan lemah.

Al, yang tampaknya tidak menemukan kata-kata untuk menyangkal kebenaran itu, segera memaki Scorpius dengan makian yang dipelajarinya dari Teddy.

"Jaga lidahmu, Potter!" geram Scorpius.

"Kalau berbicara denganmu, Malfoy, aku tidak akan menahan lidahku," kata Al dengan seringai kejam.

Scorpius sudah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi melakukannya, karena rombongan pencari Lily dan Hugo masuk melalui pintu depan bersama Auror Ian. Pada saat yang sama, Victoire muncul dari ruang keluarga dan mengumumkan bahwa sudah saatnya minum teh.

Semua orang bergerak melewati ruang keluarga menuju ke dapur, di mana beberapa orang sudah duduk mengeliling meja kecil. Tanpa basa-basi, rombongan yang baru tiba segera mencari tempat duduk nyaman di dapur sempit itu. Al, Scorpius, juga Ariella, yang sudah bergabung dengan mereka, menyeret kursi mereka di pojok kosong dekat lemari penyimpanan. Dan aku duduk di udara beberapa inci di atas lemari itu.

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian?" tanya Grandma pada Mom dan Dad yang duduk berdekatan di ujung meja, setelah semua orang duduk nyaman dan mendapatkan teh.

"Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Mom, tersenyum, lalu kembali menunduk memandang cangkirnya, sementara Dad menghindari pandangan semua orang.

Beberapa detik berlalu, tampaknya tidak ada yang ingin bicara. Namun, Aunt Ginny yang telah mengatakan ingin menjadikan saat minum teh ini sebagai perayaan, segera tersenyum pada semua orang.

"Hari ini kita semua harus bahagia," katanya. "Rose akan segera bangun dalam empat puluh hari. Kita patut bersyukur untuk itu, kan? Ayo, semua makan, minum dan bersenang-senang!" Dia mengambil piring lebar berisi kue cokelat dan mengedarkannya.

"Ya," kata Uncle Bill, tersenyum pada Mom dan Dad. "Kita harus merayakannya. Bagaimana kalau dengan _Brandy_? Kau punya _Brandy, _Ron?"

"Ada di lemari penyimpanan," jawab Dad.

Uncle Bill mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada lemari penyimpanan dan enam botol _Brandy_ melayang di udara mendarat di atas meja, di depannya. Setelah itu, botol _Brandy _diedarkan dan semua orang menuangkannya pada cangkir masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka bersulang untuk keselamatanku.

Mom, Dad, Uncle Harry dan yang lainnya, yang tahu tentang kenyataan di balik kembalinya aku dalam empat puluh hari, berusaha untuk tampak ceria. Tetapi, James, Fred, Louis, Al dan sepupu-sepupuku yang lain, tampak benar-benar senang aku akan kembali. Mereka saling melemparkan senyum, bercanda, dan tertawa mendengarkan para Auror berkisah tentang hari-hari mereka di kantor Auror dan saat mengejar kasus. Sementara aku memandang mereka dengan sedih. Perayaan ini adalah kebohongan. Aku tidak akan kembali, aku tidak bisa mengorbankan Mom, juga kebahagiaan Dad dan Hugo. Aku memilih untuk terus dan berjalan bersama Kematian menuju perapian raksasa yang menyala-nyala.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit, memandang semua orang bersenang-senang, juga terpaksa untuk bersenang-senang, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki—seseorang sedang turun tangga. Mulanya aku berpikir bahwa aku mungkin mengkhayalkannya, karena suara itu tersamarkan oleh suara keras James, yang bercerita tentang surat panggilan dari The Shamrock. Tetapi, kurasa Uncle Harry juga mendengarkan, karena dia berkata, "Diam!"

Semua orang terdiam, dan suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin jelas dan semakin dekat.

"Siapa yang masih ada di atas?" tanya Grandma, memandang Mom dan Dad.

"Entahlah, kami tidak—" Mom mulai, tapi langsung berhenti, ketika terdengar suara seseorang berbicara dari ruang keluarga. Suara ini sangat kukenal, juga dikenal oleh semua anggota keluarga Weasley dan Potter.

"Siapa yang menyimpan peti mati jelek ini di sini? Dan ke mana, sih, semua orang? Bukankah sekarang liburan musim panas? _MOM! DAD_! _HUGO_!"

Mom dan Dad bertukar pandang tak percaya, sementara yang lain menahan nafas. Dan aku merasa sangat terkejut, heran, juga takut. _TIDAK! TIDAK! _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, kan?

Pintu dapur terbuka, dan seorang gadis masuk. Dia memiliki rambut merah berantakan dengan wajah, yang jika dilihat sepintas sangat mirip dengan wajah Mom, tapi bentuk hidung, bentuk mata dan warna matanya yang biru langit adalah milik Dad. Dan dia berdiri di sana, terkejut mendapati semua orang sedang berkumpul di dapur.

"Hai semua!" katanya. "Sedang merayakan sesuatu?"

Beberapa detik tak ada yang bergerak, semua orang begitu _shock_.

"_Rose_!" Mom yang pertama mengucapkan kata itu dalam bisikan, lalu semua keluargaku berteriak, "ROSE!" sambil bergerak ke arahnya untuk memberikan pelukan selamat datang kembali.

"_Wow, wow_," kata gadis itu, kewalahan menghadapi pelukan dari semua keluargaku. "Semua senang melihatku lagi rupanya!"

Tak ada yang menanggapinya, karena sudah jelas semua orang senang, Rose Weasley sudah kembali. Mereka memeluknya dengan erat, sambil menangis dan sekaligus tertawa.

Sementara semua keluargaku mengelilingi gadis itu, Scorpius dan Ariella tampak terpaku.

"Tidak ada gunanya kita datang ke sini kalau begitu," komentar Scorpius. "Surat itu tidak akan menyebabkanku dibawa ke Azkaban, karena dia sudah bangun dan baik-baik saja."

"Berusahalah untuk ceria, Scorpius!" perintah Ariella. "Kita hadir di sini untuk melayat, dan kita harus berusaha bahagia melihatnya sudah bangkit, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

"Menurutmu bagaimana mereka bisa membuatnya terbangun? Padahal belum sampai empat puluh hari."

"Dua puluh empat jam saja belum," Ariella meralat. "Tetapi, apa pun yang mereka lakukan bukan urusan kita. Habiskan tehmu dan pikirkan cara untuk segera menyingkir dari sini!"

"Tetapi tentu saja ini sangat mengherankan. Bagaimana dia bisa hidup? Apakah ada mantra yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati?"

"Tidak ada mantra seperti itu," kata Ariella tegas, lalu mencibir. "Atau mungkin saja sebenarnya dia tidak mati. Dia hanya, apa istilahnya? Mati suri—yah, itu. Jiwanya pergi selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali lagi. Lagi pula, ini dunia sihir, Scorpius, hal aneh dan tak masuk akal memang terjadi di sini."

Aku, yang duduk terpaku memandang dan mendengarkan dari atas lemari penyimpanan, akhirnya bisa bergerak lagi. _Shock _yang menghantamku begitu kuat, sehingga aku tidak bergerak selama beberapa menit. Aku menggelengkan kepala, tak percaya. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sana, tersenyum pada semua orang, sementara aku ada di sini, melayang seperti hantu dan tak terlihat? Ini seperti mimpi, di mana aku hanya menjadi seorang pengamat, yang mengamati diriku sendiri melakukan berbagai hal. Tetapi yang pasti ini bukan mimpi. Aku tidak bermimpi, dan Rose Weasley sangat nyata, berdiri di sana dan dengan ceria mengatakan bahwa dia bahagia telah kembali.

"Aku bahagia, karena bisa berkumpul lagi bersama kalian." Dia tersenyum pada semua orang, yang membalasnya dengan senyuman ceria, dan airmata dari Grandma dan para Aunty. Setelah itu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ariella dan Scorpius. "Ariella, Scorpius, terima kasih sudah mau datang untukmu! Kuharap kita akan segera bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat." Dia tersenyum, Ariella dan Scorpius balas tersenyum lemah. Setelah itu, dia mengalihkan pandangan pada orangtuaku.

"Mom, Dad!"

"_Rose_..."

"_Rosie_..."

Mom dan Dad akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memeluk gadis itu, karena tadi, saat semua orang memeluknya orangtuaku hanya duduk terpaku. Sekarang mereka menangis dan tertawa sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

"Apa maksudnya dengan _kita akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat_?" tanya Scorpius dalam bisikan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ariella. "Kurasa dia, secara khusus, menyampaikan hal itu padamu. Apakah kau pernah berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya selama musim panas?"

"Tidak," kata Scorpius tegas. "Aku tidak pernah berjanji apa-apa padanya."

"Ya, kalau begitu dia hanya asal bicara," kata Ariella tak peduli, kembali memandang Mom dan Dad yang masih memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kembali, Sayang?" tanya Mom, memandang gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ya, bagaimana kau bisa kembali, bahkan sebelum empat puluh hari?" tanya Dad dengan senyum sayang.

"Ya, katakan pada kami apa yang terjadi, Rose!" kata Victoire, dan semua sepupuku menyerukan hal yang sama.

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat," jawab gadis itu. "Aku hanya merasa seperti sedang melayang-layang di suatu tempat berwarna abu-abu. Lalu, aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak menyukai tempat itu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali. Dan aku kembali."

"_Wow_!" Fred berseru takjub. "Kau harus menuliskan buku tentang pengalamanmu ini, Rose—pengalaman _mati dalam_—berapa jam, ya?" dia berpikir sebentar. "—_Mati dalam 17 Jam_... Pasti banyak orang yang ingin membacanya."

"Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, Fred, tetapi aku—aku senang telah kembali." Gadis itu memeluk Mom lagi, dan Mom balas memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku juga senang kau telah kembali," kata Mom, setelah melepaskannya. "Dan aku sangat bahagia, karena sepertinya mantra yang kuberikan padamu tidak berfungsi."

"Aku-lah yang paling senang karena tidak berfungsinya mantra itu," kata Dad, lalu tersenyum hangat pada Mom.

Mom tertawa, dan aku menangis. Aku bahagia untuk mereka, _sungguh_, meskipun bukan aku yang bersama-sama dengan mereka saat ini.

"Dan Rosie, mengapa kau bisa meng-Avada-Kedavra dirimu sendiri?" tanya Dad.

"Ron!" Mom berseru dengan tajam.

Semua orang terdiam. Kurasa semua ingin tahu tentang masalah ini, termasuk aku. Aku ingin mendengar versi gadis ini tentang kisah bunuh diri yang kulakukan.

"Rose, sayang, kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang," kata Mom, tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Kami memang ingin tahu, tapi kami tidak memaksamu. Kau bisa menjawabnya nanti, saat kau sudah siap untuk mengatakannya pada kami."

"Tidak, Mom," kata gadis itu, menggelengkan kepala. "Ini bukan masalah besar, kok, aku akan mengatakannya agar semua orang tidak mengasumsikan hal aneh tentang aku. Semalam aku membaca tentang Kutukan Avada Kedavra. Meskipun telah mempelajari teorinya di kelas empat, aku tetap tidak mengerti bagaimana orang melakukan kutukan itu. Dan aku ingin mencobanya. Tanpaku sadari, aku memang telah melakukannya pada diriku sendiri dan aku mati, tapi aku kembali." Dia tertawa, dan semua orang ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Kau memang bodoh," kata Mom memeluknya lagi.

"Ya, sangat bodoh," kata Dad, juga memeluknya.

"Kurasa kita harus membuat kurikulum baru yang tidak menyertakan pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam," kata Uncle Percy menyebalkan, membuat para sepupu berseru _wuu_ panjang.

Para orang dewasa tertawa, termasuk Mom dan Dad yang sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka pada gadis itu.

Setelah tawa berakhir, Aunt Ginny berdiri dan dengan bersemangat menarik gadis itu dari tangan Mom.

"Ayo, ayo kau harus duduk, Rose!" perintahnya, mendudukkan gadis itu di kursi kosong yang telah disulap Uncle Harry dari udara. "Ini akan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan bagi Lily dan Hugo saat mereka terbangun nanti," lanjutnya, setelah Mom, Dad, Uncle Harry dan dirinya sendiri duduk nyaman.

"Oh ya, di mana mereka?" tanya gadis itu.

"Di sebelah... Mereka tidak tidur semalaman, jadi aku membiarkan mereka tidur," jawab Aunt Ginny.

"Mereka pasti sangat sedih," kata gadis itu.

"Mereka memang sangat sedih, tapi akan kembali ceria lagi," kata Aunt Ginny ceria.

"Nah, Rose," kata Uncle George, setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Untung kami belum menguburkanmu... Bagaimana jadinya kalau kau terbangun saat kau sudah ada di tanah?"

"Aku mungkin akan mati kehabisan nafas," kata gadis itu, lalu tertawa. "Tetapi aku bersyukur karena kalian belum menguburkanku."

"Hermione memang tidak berencana untuk menguburkanmu, Rosie," kata Dad. "Dia bermaksud mengawetkanmu, dan memasukkanmu ke dalam peti kaca."

"Lalu menjadikanmu pajangan," sambung James. "Kalau aku, aku akan memilih dikuburkan. Tidak ada yang melihat kita di tanah, selain cacing, dan mereka tidak akan menyebarkan hal itu pada seluruh dunia. Tetapi, yah, lebih bagus menonton mayat Rose yang diawetkan, daripada menonton Al menyanyi. Setidaknya, mayat tidak bisa bersuara..."

Semua orang tertawa, dan Al cemberut.

"Apakah suara nyanyiannya benar-benar jelek?" tanya Ariella dalam bisikan.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Scorpius. "Dengar saja suara saat berbicara, seperti suara seseorang yang pita suaranya disumbat oleh sesuatu."

Ariella tertawa kecil, sedangkan aku mendelik pada Scorpius, yang sudah mengembalikan pandangannya pada Grandma, yang berkata perlahan, "Ini benar-benar suatu keajaiban, Rose. Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau bangkit lagi dari kematian... Ini seperti ada kekuatan lain yang lebih berkuasa dari kekuatan sihir yang kita miliki."

"Tentu saja ada kekuatan lain yang lebih dahsyat dari apa pun, Molly," kata Grandpa. "Sebagian Muggle percaya pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, yang wujudnya tak pernah diketahui seperti apa, tapi dipercaya telah menciptakan dunia dan seluruh isinya. Mereka percaya Dia menguasai seluruh di dunia ini, menguasai sorga dan neraka, kehidupan dan kematian. Mereka juga percaya pada kebangkitan, dan kelahiran kembali. Kalau kau sudah mengenal Muggle seperti aku mengenal mereka, kau akan tahu bahwa Muggle percaya pada banyak hal, yang walaupun tak tampak, tapi ada bukti nyata dalam kehidupan."

"Ya," kata Mom. "Itulah yang disebut dengan Mujizat... Ada banyak terjadi mujizat dan keajaiban di dunia ini, asalkan kita percaya... Di dunia Muggle banyak orang yang dinyatakan telah meninggal, tapi bernafas lagi beberapa jam kemudian. Dan, kepercayaanku pada keajaibanlah yang membuatku mempertahankan Rose. Aku tidak percaya bahwa Rose bisa melakukan Kutukan Avada Kedavra itu pada dirinya sendiri di percobaan pertama. Aku yakin mungkin jiwanya hanya pergi sebentar, dan akan kembali lagi dalam beberapa jam. Namun, dia tidak kembali. Jadi, aku memantrainya dengan Mantra Vitam—"

"Mantra Vitam?" tanya James.

"Ayo semua, sekarang saatnya minum-minum untuk merayakan kembalinya Rose," kata Uncle Bill cepat.

Semua orang setuju, lalu saling menuangkan _Brandy _dan bersulang untuk gadis itu.

"Kau senang pada perkembangan baru ini, _Red Rose_?" tanya sebuah suara jelek dari sebelah kiriku, dan hidungku mencium bau memuakkan yang biasa tercium bersamaan dengan munculnya Kematian.

Menoleh ke samping, aku melihat Kematian dalam wujud Scorpius Malfoy, seperti biasa, duduk di udara beberapa meter dari tempatku duduk.

"Kau yang merencanakan semua ini?" tanyaku sambil menggertakkan gigi.

"Benar." Kematian menyeringai senang. "Lihat, mereka bahagia, bukan?" Dia mengangguk pada semua orang yang terus bersulang untuk gadis itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku, memandang gadis itu tertawa bersama yang lain, setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Aku menamainya _Black Rose _untuk membedakannya denganmu. Dia adalah pengikutku yang paling setia, dan dia sangat pandai," jawab Kematian senang.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di tubuhku?"

"Apakah tidak jelas? Dia menggantikanmu, tentunya."

"Aku tidak ingin dia menggantikanku."

Kematian tertawa. "Apakah keinginanmu penting? Tidak, keinginankulah yang penting. Dan dia akan terus berada dalam tubuhmu sampai aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," kataku. "Kau menginginkanku, bukan? Aku bersedia ikut bersamamu ke neraka sekarang juga."

Kematian mencibir. "Mulia sekali hatimu, _Red Rose_. Kau tidak ingin ibumu mati untuk menggantikanmu?"

"Ya..."

"Tenang saja, ibumu tidak akan mati. Mantra itu tidak akan berfungsi, karena namanya tidak ada dalam Buku Kematian. Belum saatnya bagi dia untuk mati."

Yah, nama Mom tidak ada dalam Buku Kematian. Dia akan terus hidup selama beberapa tahun yang akan datang, sampai saatnya baginya untuk mati dan namanya ditulis dalam buku itu. Tetapi aku, namaku juga tidak ada di sana. Mengapa aku tetap melayang-layang di sini dan tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku?

"Mengapa aku tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku?" tanyaku.

"Kau sendiri yang memilih untuk tidak kembali, _Red_," kata Kematian santai.

"Apa? Aku tidak—"

"Pikirkan apa yang kaulakukan setelah kembali dari dunia abu-abu! Bukankah kau memilih untuk muncul di Malfoy Manor dan mengikatkan diri pada Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Aku _tidak_ memilih untuk muncul di sana, dan aku _tidak _memilih untuk mengikatkan diri pada Scorpius Malfoy. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa muncul di tempat itu."

Kematian tampak tak peduli pada protesku. Dia melanjutkan, "Setelah tiba di sini pun, kau tidak kembali ke tubuhmu... Kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan mendengarkan orang-orang bicara, mencemaskan orangtuamu, mengamati Scorpius Malfoy mencari surat. Apakah kau pernah mencoba untuk mendekati tubuhmu? Tidak... Kau tidak melakukannya. Dan apakah saat di Malfoy Manor kau pernah mencoba untuk keluar dari tempat itu dan mencari tubuhmu? Apakah kau pernah mencoba untuk mengatakan pada dirimu sendiri bahwa _aku tidak ingin ikut ber-Apparate bersama Scorpius Malfoy_.Tidak... kau juga tidak melakukannya. Kaulah yang memilih pilihan ini, _Red Rose_. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi pilihanmu sangat penting. Jiwamu mengikuti pilihan hatimu. Di hati dan pikiranmu hanya ada Scorpius Malfoy, karena itulah jiwamu membawamu ke Malfoy Manor. Aku bahkan muncul di depanmu dengan wujud seperti ini."

"Tidak," bantahku, entah mengapa agak gugup. "Kau salah mengerti. Aku hanya—aku hanya malas mencoba untuk pergi dari Malfoy Manor. Maksudku di sana sangat nyaman dan hantu pasti suka tinggal di tempat itu dan—"

"Dan kau juga malas untuk kembali ke tubuhmu? Keuntungan bagiku, kalau begitu."

"Aku bukannya malas, aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara kembali ke tubuhku."

"_Tidak tahu_? Kupikir kau pintar, _Red Rose_, ternyata kau sama bodohnya, seperti—bagaimana para penyihir menyebutnya?—seperti troll yang gegar otak."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara—"

"Dan kau juga tidak mengerti kata _masuk_?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Apakah maksudmu, jika aku mendekati tubuhku dan berusaha untuk _masuk_ ke tubuhku, maksudku melayang masuk, aku akan kembali, aku akan hidup lagi?"

"Pintar sekali, _Red_. Bukankah itu yang dikatakan malaikat di dunia abu-abu? Dia menyuruhmu kembali, maksudnya _masuk _kembali ke tubuhmu. Bukannya berkeliaran di Malfoy Manor."

"Aku tidak percaya..." desahku. Tidak, aku tidak ingin mempercayai. Semuanya ternyata begitu mudah. Aku hanya perlu melayang masuk ke tubuhku dan aku hidup lagi. Mengapa aku tidak melakukannya? Mengapa aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tak berguna?

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelum ini?" tanyaku tajam.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Mengapa aku harus memberitahumu? Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku ke neraka, karena kau milikku. Namun karena kebodohanku, terlambat datang ke dunia abu-abu sebelum kedua malaikat itu melihatmu, aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu sekarang. Kau terlindung, karena sudah kembali ke dunia manusia."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa segera kembali ke tubuhku," kataku memandang _Black Rose_, yang sekarang sedang bercanda dengan Al. Harus kuakui, dia memang hebat, pandai sekali meniru apa yang biasa kulakukan.

"Kesempatanmu sudah hilang, _Red Rose_, sudah ada yang menghuni tubuhmu lebih dulu."

"Tetapi mengapa? Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini? Aku bersedia ikut bersamamu. Kau bisa membawaku ke neraka."

"Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa kau terlindungi, aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Karena itu aku menginginkan orang lain. Orang yang sudah pasti akan mati dan masuk neraka, meskipun namanya belum tercatat dalam Buku Kematian."

"Aku tidak mengerti... Kapan malaikat menulis nama kita di Buku Kematian? Dan bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa kita akan mati dan menulis nama kita di sana?"

"_Wah, Red, _kaupikir aku akan mengatakan padamu tentang rahasia kematian? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Itu akan menjadi rahasia, yang tidak akan dinyatakan pada manusia selamanya."

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan _menginginkan orang lain_? Kau berniat membunuh seseorang yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk mati?"

"Mana berani aku melakukan hal itu, _Red_. Surga dan neraka punya aturan, begitu juga kehidupan dan kematian. Dan aku tidak akan melanggar aturan itu! Aku hanya memanfaatkan celah, yang tidak terjangkau oleh aturan itu, untuk mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin jiwa."

Meskipun tidak mengerti maksud Kematian dengan _aturan _dan _celah yang tidak terjangkau oleh aturan itu_, aku tidak ingin tahu. Aku lebih cemas pada _orang _yang diinginkan Kematian.

"Siapa?" tanyaku tajam. "Siapa yang kauinginkan, kalau bukan aku."

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menduganya?"

Pemahaman membuat ketakutan dan kemarahan muncul di dadaku. Dan aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku membeku, menyebabkan kabut tipis yang membawa nuansa dingin keluar dari setiap inci permukaan kulitku.

"_Wah... wah_!" Kematian bergeser menjauh.

"Kalau kau menginginkan keluargaku, Bangsat, kau tidak akan mendapatkan mereka... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh mereka, tidak seujung rambut pun. _Aku akan melindungi mereka_."

"Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan keluargamu. Tenang saja, mereka akan baik-baik saja sampai sudah saatnya mereka mati."

"Lalu siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku menginginkan orang yang sudah diramalkan untuk mati. Dan ramalan kematian adalah _celah _bagiku dalam aturan antara kehidupan dan kematian."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, _Red_, kau tahu maksudku."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Mengapa Kematian selalu mengira aku tahu segala hal yang sebenarnya tidak kuketahui?

"Jadi begini, Red," Kematian mulai. "Jika kau seorang peramal dan meramalkan seseorang akan mati besok. Apakah dia benar-benar akan mati?"

"Tidak... Belum tentu dia akan mati besok..."

"Nah, itulah _celah _yang kumaksudkan. Aku akan memastikan bahwa dia akan mati besok, meskipun sebenarnya dia _belum tentu_ akan mati besok."

"Maksudmu, kau di sini untuk memastikan bahwa seseorang yang sudah diramalkan untuk mati, _harus mati_, meskipun dia _belum tentu _akan mati?"

"Benar sekali!"

"Siapa dia?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, tentu saja. Apakah kau tidak tahu?" Kematian memandangku, seolah aku orang bodoh. "Sebenarnya aku menginginkan kalian berdua. Tetapi karena aku gagal mendapatkanmu, aku pastikan akan ada di dunia abu-abu sebelum jiwa Scorpius Malfoy bertemu kedua malaikat penjaga pintu itu."

Kebekuan melandaku selama beberapa detik. Ketakutan dan kesedihan menghimpit dadaku, membuatku ingin meneteskan airmata. Tetapi, aku berusaha untuk tegar.

"Meskipun namanya tidak tertulis dalam Buku Kematian?" tanyaku.

"Kalau dia sudah ada bersamaku di neraka, tidak ada lagi yang akan mengatakan bahwa dia belum mati. Namanya, mau tidak mau, akan ditulis sebagai orang yang sudah mati."

"Meskipun—meskipun dia sebenarnya tidak pantas ikut bersamamu ke neraka."

"Tidak pantas?" Kematian tertawa. "Ayolah, _Red, _bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa Scorpius Malfoy akan masuk surga, setelah dia meninggal nanti? Bukan hanya para malaikat terang yang punya catatan tentang perilaku manusia, malaikat kegelapan juga punya catatan itu."

"Oh, begitu... Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambilnya."

Kematian memandangku dengan mata abu-abu perak Scorpius, yang membuatku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Scorpius mati, meskipun dia sudah diramalkan untuk mati.

"Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu, _Red_," kata Kematian santai. "Kau kan sudah bersedia mati untuknya, dan aku yakin kau akan menjaganya selama dua puluh empat jam sehari. Tapi tentu saja dia akan mati. Kaupikir untuk apa aku menempatkan _Black Rose _di tubuhmu? Dialah yang akan membunuhnya. Tepatnya, Rose Weasley-lah yang akan membunuh Scorpius Malfoy. Dengan begitu, saat aku mendapatkan Scorpius Malfoy dan kau kembali ke tubuhmu, kau akan dimasukkan ke Azkaban dengan tuduhan pembunuhan."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan diri pada Kematian dan mencabik-cabik wajahnya.

"_Black Rose_ tidak mungkin begitu saja muncul di Manor dan membunuh Scorpius," kataku, setelah menahan diri. "Semua orang akan curiga dan mereka mungkin menduga bahwa seseorang sedang menyamar sebagai aku. Dan akan diadakan penyelidikan..."

"Tetapi dia tidak selamanya ada di Manor, _Red Rose_... Sekarang sedang liburan musim panas, apakah kaupikir dia tidak ingin bersantai di sebuah pantai yang indah?"

"Dan kau akan membunuhnya di pantai itu?"

"Ya... Tidak ada yang akan menduga bahwa seseorang pergi ke pantai untuk membunuh. Semua yang pergi ke pantai pasti ingin bersenang-senang dan berekreasi."

"Apakah kauyakin Scorpius suka bepergian ke pantai?"

"Suka atau tidak suka dia akan pergi ke sana... Sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu."

"Takdir?"

"Begitulah. Dan jangan memintaku untuk menjelaskan tentang takdir, sebab itu bukan urusanku."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya," kataku geram.

"Melakukannya? Membunuhnya maksudmu?" tanya Kematian. "_Red, Red_, jangan mengulang hal-hal yang sudah jelas akan terjadi. Meskipun kau telah menukar jiwamu untuk menggantikannya, dia tetap akan mati, karena mantra itu tidak berhasil."

"Apa?" aku terbelalak memandang Kematian. "_Aku telah menukar jiwaku untuk menggantikannya_?"

"Apakah kau sudah lupa bagaimana kau berakhir dengan meng-Avada-Kedavra dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku—" Itulah kata yang kuucapkan sebelum aku memejamkan mata, dan pikiranku kembali ke malam sebelum Kematianku.

_**Flashback**_

_Tanggal: Minggu, 1 Juli 2023_

_Waktu: Setelah makan malam_

_Lokasi: Godric's Hollow 146_

_Aku meminjam sebuah buku setebal bantal dari seksi terlarang perpustakaan Hogwarts sebagai bacaan ringan, sebelum liburan musim panas. Buku itu bersampul hitam dengan judul berwarna merah; __**RAMALAN KEMATIAN: HASIL KOLABORASI PERAMAL-PERAMAL TERKENAL**__. Jujur saja, aku tidak tertarik membaca sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Ramalan, tapi entah mengapa aku tertarik membaca buku ini. Aku mungkin ingin membuktikan apakah ada kematian yang benar-benar terjadi sesuai ramalan dalam buku ini atau tidak._

_Daftar pustaka buku itu menampilkan urutan tahun__—__kematian-kematian yang akan terjadi di tahun itu, di mulai dari tahun 2000. Aku tidak tertarik membaca ramalan kematian di tahun sebelum kelahiranku, jadi aku memilih tahun 2020. Tetapi, membaca ini membosankan, karena ramalan-ramalan yang tertulis di dalamnya tidak dijelaskan secara terperinci, tapi hanya berupa kalimat-kalimat panjang tak berarti._

_Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di tahun 2023, aku segera membuka halaman 2001. Catatan tebal hitam pada halaman itu berbunyi __**Ramalan Kematian tahun 2023 oleh Sybill Trelawney**__. Aku mencibir, karena teringat pada apa yang dikatakan Mom tentang Trelawney. Katanya, Sybill Trelawney merupakan peramal yang paling tidak bisa dipercaya. Namun, kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di bawah judul itu membuatku terpaku. Kalimat itu berbunyi: __**Anak yang lahir pada tanggal tujuh di awal tahun akan mati pada hari ketujuh di bulan yang ketujuh di usianya yang ketujuh belas. Dia adalah satu-satunya anak dari keluarga berdarah-murni yang menjunjung tinggi kemurnian darah. Cintalah yang akan membunuhnya, tetapi cinta juga bisa membuatnya bertahan.**_

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku tertarik pada halaman ini, tapi aku tetap memandangnya tanpa berkedip, sampai seekor burung hantu-elang gagah berwarna abu-abu melayang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka dan mendarat di sampingku. Saat itu, aku sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan buku setebal bantal itut terbuka di pangkuanku._

"_Kau darimana?" tanyaku, memandang si burung hantu._

_Burung itu berdiri angkuh, melebarkan sayapnya, sambil mengangguk ke arah kakinya, di mana terdapat sepucuk surat terikat di sana._

_Mendengus, aku segera melepaskan surat tanpa alamat pengirim itu dari kaki si burung hantu. Burung itu lalu terbang keluar dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam._

_Dengan agak bingung dan bertanya-tanya siapa temanku yang mengirim surat malam-malam, aku segera membuka surat itu dan membaca:_

_**Red,**_

_**Bersiap-siaplah untuk membaca apa yang tertulis dalam Daily Prophet besok. Aku akan mengirim kisah kita pada mereka malam ini.**_

_**Setelah malam ini, kau dan keluargamu akan menjadi bahan cercaan di media. Selamat menikmati hidup penuh penderitaan.**_

_**SM**_

_SM? Ya, ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Scorpius Malfoy, dan dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku dengan nama norak itu. Tetapi, apa maksudnya dengan menulis surat seperti ini? Apakah dia bermaksud untuk membuatku stress dan memohon padanya untuk tidak mengirim artikel tentang kami ke Daily Prophet?_

_Yah, seidiot bagaimana pun hantu kubur di loteng The Burrow, tapi Malfoy lebih idiot lagi. Masa dia percaya keluargaku dan aku akan stress melihat artikel tentangku di halaman depan Daily Prophet? Kami tidak mungkin terpengaruh oleh artikel-artikel seperti itu. Dad paling-paling akan bertanya, "Benarkah kau tidur dengan Malfoy dan menggugurkan anaknya, Rosie?" dan aku mungkin akan menjawab: "Malfoy mengirim artikel seperti itu ke Daily Prophet, karena iri, Dad... Dia tidak bisa mengalahkan aku dalam pelajaran dan dia ingin membuatku stress." Lalu Dad mungkin akan berkata: "Terus kalahkan dia, Rosie! Aku akan mengatur agar berita ini ditarik secepat mungkin."_

_Nah, begitulah, kami tidak akan apa-apa, semua akan menanggapinya dengan santai. Meskipun mungkin Dad akan sedikit marah-marah pada Daily Prophet, tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

_Aku melemparkan surat itu ke lantai, dan hendak bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Tetapi, sekali lagi mataku tertambat pada halaman 2001 buku __**RAMALAN KEMATIAN: HASIL KOLABORASI PERAMAL-PERAMAL TERKENAL**__. Lalu, aku tiba-tiba teringat bahwa Malfoy berulang tahun yang ketujuh belas pada tanggal tujuh di bulan Januari tahun ini. _

_**Anak yang lahir pada tanggal tujuh di awal tahun akan mati pada hari ketujuh di bulan yang ketujuh diusianya yang ketujuh belas.**_

_Sekarang bulan tujuh tanggal satu. Ah, masa sih Scorpius akan mati di hari ketujuh, enam hari dari sekarang?_

_**Dia adalah satu-satunya anak dari keluarga berdarah-murni yang menjunjung tinggi kemurnian darah**__._

_Keluarga Malfoy memang menjunjung tinggi kemurnian darah, tetapi ada banyak keluarga berdarah-murni lain yang menjunjung tinggi kemurnian darah. Jadi, tidak mungkin yang dimaksudkan Trelawney dalam ramalannya adalah Scorpius Malfoy. Tapi__ t__entu saja itu bukan urusanku. Walaupun Malfoy mati hari ini, itu bukan urusanku. Oke, aku mungkin akan sedih sedikit, dan menangisi cinta pertamaku yang tak pernah terjadi. Tetapi aku akan baik-baik saja setelah itu, semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Yah, harus kuakui aku memang tertarik padanya, aku senang menciumnya dan aku pernah tidur bersamanya, meskipun aku tidak mengingatnya. Namun, dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyukaiku. Aku tahu, bagi seorang cowok, mencium dan tidur bersama seorang gadis bukan berarti dia jatuh cinta setengah mati pada gadis itu. Jika ada cewek yang dengan senang hati menyerahkan diri padanya, tentu saja si cowok tidak akan menolak. Dalam kasus Malfoy dan aku, aku yakin akulah yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Jika sedang mabuk berat, aku memang bisa melupakan segalanya._

_Karena telah menghabiskan semalam bersamanya, aku mengharapkan akhirnya bisa bersama dengannya selamanya. Aku bahkan mengisyaratkan bahwa aku mau menikah dengannya suatu saat nanti, tanpa memikirkan berbagai konsekuensi yang akan kuhadapi__—__misalnya, halangan dari keluarganya dan keluargaku. Namun, dia __berkata akan tetap menikah dengan Veronica, atau siapapun nama gadis Rusia, yang belum pernah kulihat itu. Jadi, aku tidak mungkin menghalanginya. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku padanya. _

_Setelah menggelengkan kepala aku membaringkan diri dan tertidur. Tetapi, aku dihantui mimpi aneh. Mimpi itu bercerita tentang Malfoy yang terkurung di dalam sebuah perapian raksasa yang menyala-nyala. Dia tidak terbakar, namun dia tampak sangat menderita di sana. Beberapa kali dia menjerit kesakitan dan meneriakkan kata-kata yang kedengarannya seperti __**air... berikan aku air! **_

_Seorang laki-laki berbaju putih menyilaukan sedang berdiri di pinggir perapian itu, memandang ke bawah._

"_Ini semua hukuman untuk apa yang sudah kaulakukan di dunia, Scorpius Malfoy!"_

"_Tidak, aku orang baik... Aku kadang berbuat baik."_

"_**Kadang**__ kau memang berbuat baik, tapi kau __**selalu**__ berbuat jahat. Kami punya catatan tentang apa yang kaulakukan di dunia."_

"_Tidak... Catatan itu tidak benar! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"_

"_Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana, kau akan terus di sana selamanya."_

"_Kalau begitu berikan aku air! Di sini sangat panas!"_

"_Tidak ada air kehidupan untuk orang yang sudah melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan jahat."_

"_Bunuh saja aku sekarang! Aku ingin mati, aku tidak ingin hidup sengsara seperti ini."_

"_Kau sudah mati, Scorpius Malfoy, dan kau tidak bisa hidup lagi. Terimalah apa yang menjadi bagianmu!"_

_Malfoy meraung penuh penderitaan, dan aku berdiri ketakutan di ujung lain perapian itu. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandangku._

"_Mengapa kau tidak menolongku, Red?" Dia bertanya, menatapku dengan sepasang mata abu-abu peraknya yang penuh kabut kesedihan. "Mengapa kau membiarkan aku berakhir di sini? Mengapa kau membiarkanku terjerumus dalam dosa? Mengapa kau tidak memberiku peringatan? Mengapa kau tidak mengajarkanku bagaimana cara berbuat baik? Mengapa kau tidak menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku ke tempat terang? Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Apakah cinta yang kaumiliki untukku sangat sedikit dibandingkan cinta yang kaumiliki untuk dirimu sendiri? Kau membiarkanku di tempat Kematian dan kau berbahagia di tempat Kehidupan. Yah, sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan: selamat tinggal untuk selamanya, Red, aku bahagia, kau tidak berakhir bersamaku di sini."_

_Lalu dia menghilang ke tertutup nyala api jingga yang berkobar__**. **__Aku meneriakkan namanya dalam jeritan yang memilukan, dan terbangun, terengah-engah di balik selimutku dengan airmata mengalir deras dari mataku; keringat dingin bermunculan di pelipisku, dan aku gemetar._

"_Scorpius," bisikku lemah pada diriku sendiri. _

_Aku tahu itu hanya mimpi, bunga tidur dan tak mungkin menjadi kenyataan. Namun, mimpi itu begitu nyata, seolah itulah yang menjadi masa depan Malfoy._

_Dengan kakiku yang terasa seperti karet, aku segera melompat dari tempat tidurku, terhuyung sedikit, lalu menghapus airmataku. Aku mengambil buku __**RAMALAN KEMATIAN: HASIL KOLABORASI PERAMAL-PERAMAT TERKENAL**__,__dan membukanya lagi di halaman 2001. Ramalan kematian yang kubaca sebelumnya masih ada di sana._

"_Apakah ramalan ini adalah benar-benar tentang Scorpius Malfoy?" tanyaku pada buku yang terbuka di pangkuanku. "Jika ramalan ini benar-benar tentang Malfoy, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa mencegah kematian seseorang."_

_Namun, aku tidak ingin dia mati. Aku tidak ingin kejadian dalam mimpi itu terjadi. Aku tidak ingin dia menyalahkanku karena tidak berusaha untuk menolongnya, meskipun aku tahu dia akan mati. Dan aku tidak ingin kematian Malfoy menghantuiku selamanya. Yah, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya._

_Setelah berpikir selama hampir lima belas menit, aku membuka papan lepas di bawah karpet kamarku dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku besar berjudul __**RAHASIA SIHIR PALING HITAM**__. Aku menemukan buku itu dalam tas manik-manik Mom yang pernah dibawanya dalam perjalanan mencari Horcurx bersama Dad dan Uncle Harry. Mom mungkin berpikir bahwa dia telah memusnahkan buku itu, tapi buku itu ada di dasar tas itu, dan selama ini aku membacanya. Aku tahu tentang berbagai kutukan-kutukan mengerikan dan mantra-mantra hitam, termasuk cara membuat Horcrux dan mantra yang digunakan Voldemort untuk mendapatkan tubuh manusianya kembali._

_Aku membuka halaman rapuh buku itu dan tiba pada halaman yang ingin kubaca. Halaman itu bercerita tentang Mantra Vitam; mantra yang membuatmu bisa menukar jiwamu dengan jiwa orang lain._

_Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan, tapi aku ingin menyelamatkannya. Aku ingin menukar nyawaku dengan nyawanya. Aku ingin dia hidup dan aku__—__yah, kurasa aku bisa mengatasi perapian yang menyala-nyala._

_Sekali lagi aku membaca keterangan tentang Mantra Vitam._

_**MANTRA VITAM**_

_**Mantra Vitam adalah mantra yang digunakan untuk menukar nyawa seseorang yang masih hidup dengan seseorang yang sudah meninggal atau akan meninggal. Mantra ini digunakan untuk mencegah kematian seseorang yang dicintai, dengan cara mengorbankan diri sendiri. Mantra ini dibagi dalam dua jenis, yaitu Mantra Vitam Langsung dan Mantra Vitam Tidak Langsung.**_

_**MANTRA VITAM LANGSUNG: Mantra yang diberikan pada seseorang yang sudah meninggal, dan jiwanya akan langsung kembali dalam empat puluh hari, sementara pemberi mantra itu akan mati. Mantra: **__Vitamum dirigum. Viverum volum. Morium volum __**; Gerakan tongkat sihir: Tujuh kali mengacungkan tongkat sihir pada tubuh yang akan diberi mantra, sambil menyebutkan mantra.**_

_**MANTRA VITAM TIDAK LANGSUNG: Mantra yang diberikan pada seseorang yang belum meninggal. Mantra ini jarang digunakan, karena kita tidak tahu apakah seseorang benar-benar akan meninggal atau tidak. Mantra ini mengharuskan kita untuk menyerahkan jiwa kita lebih dulu, sebelum orang yang akan kita gantikan itu meninggal. Keunggulan Mantra Vitam Tidak Langsung adalah kita bisa melakukan mantra itu tanpa melibatkan orang yang akan kita gantikan. Kita hanya perlu menyebutkan namanya dan mantra itu akan langsung bekerja. Mantra: **__Vitamum undirigum. Morium volum. ... Viverum volum __**(isi titik-titik dengan nama orang yang akan digantikan); dan **__Avada Kedavra__**; Gerakan tongkat sihir: Tujuh kali mengacungkan tongkat sihir pada diri sendiri, sambil menyebutkan mantra dan menyebut nama orang yang ingin digantikan, lalu mengucapkan **__Avada Kedavra __**untuk mengakhiri mantra itu.**_

_Aku membaca tentang __**Mantra Vitam Tidak Langsung**__ selama beberapa waktu lagi, sebelum akhirnya, aku menutup buku __**RAHASIA SIHIR PALING HITAM **__dan menyembunyikannya di bagian paling bawah rongga tersembunyi di balik papan lepas di lantai. Aku yakin tidak ada yang akan melihatnya di sana. Lalu, aku menyembunyikan buku __**RAMALAN KEMATIAN: HASIL KOLABORASI PERAMAL-PERAMAL TERKENAL**__dan surat Scorpius di bagian atas rongga tersembunyi di balik papan lepas itu._

_Setelah itu, aku mondar-mandir di kamar, jam digital di atas meja menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat sepuluh malam. Hatiku penuh dengan keraguan; apakah aku benar-benar bersedia mati untuk Scorpius Malfoy? Ya, tampaknya memang begitu. Aku mungkin bodoh, karena melakukan ini, tapi tidak akan ada yang tahu. Aku akan membawa rahasia ini ke dalam liang kubur._

_Dan aku memutuskan untuk melakukannya. _

"Nah, bagaimana _Red Rose_? Sudah ingat apa yang terjadi?" Suara Kematian membuatku membuka mata. Di depanku, _Black Rose_ masih tertawa bersama yang lain mendengarkan lelucon Uncle George.

"Jadi, aku mati karena ingin menyelamatkan Scorpius Malfoy."

"Tetap sekali!" kata Kematian riang.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. "Itu berarti dia tidak akan mati di hari ketujuh. Ramalan itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, aku sudah mati untuknya. Aku melakukan Mantra Vitam itu untuknya."

Kematian tertawa. "Mantra itu tidak berhasil, _Red Rose_... Namamu tidak ada dalam Buku Kematian?"

"Mengapa?" tuntutku. "Mengapa namaku tidak ada dalam Buku Kematian? Mengapa malaikat itu tidak menulis namaku di dalamnya?"

"Karena belum waktunya kaumati," jawab Kematian santai. "Ibumu baru saja mengatakan bahwa Kutukan Avada Kedavra yang kaulakukan tidak sempurna, dan itu tidak akan membunuhmu. Jiwamu memang pergi, tapi kau akan kembali."

Hening, aku memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kematian.

"Tetapi mengapa aku tidak kembali? Mengapa _Black Rose_ yang menempati tubuhku?"

"Bukankah sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya, _Red_? Kau sudah memilih untuk menjadi _guardian angel_ bagi Scorpius Malfoy, dan melupakan tubuhmu. Karena itu, aku bebas menyuruh anak buahku untuk menempati tubuhmu."

"Jadi, itulah sebabnya aku muncul di Malfoy Manor, karena aku tahu—maksudku, jiwaku tahu bahwa Scorpius akan berada dalam bahaya?"

"Mungkin saja..." kata Kematian tak peduli.

"Tapi waktu itu aku kan belum tahu, kau mengincar Scorpius?"

"Mungkin jiwamu menyadari bahwa Scorpius akan mati di hari ketujuh."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya," kataku tegas. "Aku telah bersedia mati untuknya, dan aku akan tetap melindunginya."

Kematian tertawa mengejek. "Kita lihat sampai di mana, kau mampu melindunginya dengan adanya _Black Rose _di sisinya."

Setelah mengakhiri ucapannya, Kematian menghilang meninggalkanku dalam kecemasan yang semakin meningkat. Aku memandang Scorpius yang membisikkan sesuatu pada Ariella, dan mendesah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melindungimu, Scorpius, sedangkan aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu?"

Aku melayang turun dan berdiri di depannya. Memandangnya dari dekat dan melihatnya tersenyum, aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati. Seperti malam saat aku bersedia mati untukku, sekarang pun aku rela melakukan itu. Aku tahu aku akan melindunginya.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, aku merasakan seseorang sedang memandangku. Berbalik, aku melihat _Black Rose_ sedang memandangku. Dia bukan sedang memandang Ariella atau Scorpius yang sedang duduk di belakangku, tapi memandangku. Kurasa dia bisa melihatku. Dia lalu memberi isyarat yang hampir tak terlihat, dan berdiri.

"Mau ke mana, Rose?" tanya Mom, tampak agak kuatir.

"Cuma ke kamar mandi, Mom," jawab _Black Rose_, lalu meninggalkan meja dan melangkah keluar dapur.

Aku menembus pintu, mengikutinya.

"Kulihat kau terus menempel pada Scorpius, _Red_," _Black Rose _berkata sambil menyeringai, setelah kami tiba di ruang tamu yang kosong. "Tetapi, aku tidak khawatir, tentu saja. Dia tetap akan mati di hari ketujuh."

"Tidak, dia akan tetap ada di hari kedelapan, kesembilan dan seterusnya sampai dia sudah tua dan lemah, dan sudah saatnya untuk mati."

"Semangat yang benar-benar hebat, _Red_, tapi aku suka. Aku suka tantangan. Kita lihat sampai di mana kau bisa melindunginya."

_Black Rose _tertawa lalu kembali ke dapur, dan aku menyusulnya beberapa saat kemudian. Saat aku tiba di dekat mereka, Ariella dan Scorpius sedang berbicara sambil berbisik

"Scorpius, kurasa sudah saatnya kita pergi," bisik Ariella.

"Ya," jawab Scorpius. "Tidak ada yang membutuhkan kehadiran kita di sini."

Ariella lalu berdiri mengumumkan keinginannya untuk pergi dengan sopan dan bergaya.

"Terima kasih sudah ada di sini dan ikut merayakan kembalinya Rose," kata Mom, agak bingung. Rupanya dia sudah lupa bahwa Ariella dan Rose ada dalam ruangan itu bersama mereka.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan kembali lagi, Malfoy," tambah Dad.

"Jangan dengarkan Ron, Scorpius. Pintu rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu, begitu juga Ariella," kata Aunt Ginny, tersenyum hangat pada Ariella dan Scorpius, seolah ini adalah rumahnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Ariella. "Sampai jumpa!"

Mereka lalu pergi, dan aku mengikuti mereka ber-Disapparate di luar batas mantra perlindungan.

* * *

**Review, please!**

**RR :)**


End file.
